


When You Broke Me First

by VReval



Series: The Story of Us [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Speaks French (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archangels, Breeding, Cat Puns, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Depression, Extermination | Purge (Hazbin Hotel), Family, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Gates of Hell, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Husk Swears (Hazbin Hotel), Jealous Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Lies, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mood Swings, Mpreg, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Possessive Lucifer, Post-Divorce, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Rutting, Sex, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Suicidal Thoughts, Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Unplanned Pregnancy, Valentino has a heart, Vox is a Brat (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VReval/pseuds/VReval
Summary: After a while, you learn that friends are just as much traitors than enemies. Lies, deceptions, and horrible ideas all in one embodiment of a lowlife hell spawn. Alastor learned that the hard way, and after all that, he wished to live it out away from the drama.... only for a fluffy drunk to end up at his door step.
Relationships: Alastor & Alastor's Mother (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Lilith Magne/Original Male Character(s), Lucifer Magne/Original Character(s), OC/OC
Series: The Story of Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174556
Comments: 32
Kudos: 88





	1. Sharing a Drink Called Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First fanfic after a very LONG time away from this site! This is a multi chapter and your comments will help me fuel my once drained Ideas, hope you like it

Traitors.

The very people you least expect to stab you in the back. But all was well doesn’t stay well forever. Especially when it’s the eternity of Hell.

Alastor dragged his feet almost as he walked home, tending to keep his head low but his smile there. He can’t show he’s weakened by a cloud of depression, not here at least. The farther he went the little he saw hell spawns. And the farther he went the more he felt at home in the loneliness of the woods, it’s red sky offering the littlest of light left before blackness arose.

After being sure no one has been following him. He stepped into his little cabin. Peaceful, the only place that felt warm to him and his broken heart. Closing the door behind him he slumped to the ground against the door, nearly shaking as he held himself and let his mind wonder to the places he once loved. His smile showing weakness as it gave away when tears fell...

~

It was hours later before he was able to finally pull himself together and accept after life once more and it’s consequences. After a shower, wine and snacks, he sat in his throne by the fireplace as he read a book. Crying seemed to have made him hit a second wind and he couldn’t sleep, agitating him just a little. He looked at the old grandfather clock he had to see the time.

3:23 am, He groaned under his voice.

“Continue adding more time to my torture wont you” he sluggishly said as he looked back to his book.

Maybe he could finish it by morning and start tomorrow with a new one again. Just as he turned the page there was a noise, making his ears flicker. He paused and looked by the door. The piterpater of soft feet along his porch. Alastor stood after he noticed a handprint left on the fogged glass that separated the cold outside to the toasty indoors. He was in no mood to deal with anyone let alone this low class spawn, judging by its demonic aura. As he got close to the door a loud thud stopped him.

Alastor’s ears perked up by the Sudden noise but he took a small breath and opened the door.

Nothing. No one. He looked around and took a step out, stepping on a fluff ball of depression, smoke, and booze.

“O-ow..~” husk quietly whined followed by a hiccup.

Alastor looked down at him and kicked the drunken cat. Somehow, seeing this creature in a state of vulnerability made him unexpectedly smile. Both out of pity and amusement. Husk groaned as he passed out on the porch. Alastor thought for a moment and sighed as he picked up the cat and brought him to the comfort and heart of the house.

Laying Husk on the carpet before the fire before putting a bucket and blanket by him, he sits on his throne again and chuckles at the thought of just bringing a complete stranger in his home. Alastor was drunk on his emotions he couldn’t handle, while Husk was drunk on the emotions he drained away with booze. Alastor finally somehow fell asleep with a company of another, his heart caving in a little. Little did the two realize they were sharing a drink called loneliness, but it was a hell a lot better than drinking alone..


	2. Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk wakes up with a headache, but screw that! who wouldn’t be more freaking petrified to be in the house of an Overlord!?

Husk started to slowly bring his eyes to open, the lids of his eyes struggling to stay open with every sober blink. He laid on his stomach, yawning and stretching his arms out forward and his legs back as his tail swayed. He groaned and rolled up in a ball of sober agitation as he felt his headache come one and off. He looked around his surroundings to see where exactly the hell he was. 

A grandfather clock, a radio playing soft music almost unoticably, some nice assortment of elk and deer skulls, a country lie of red coats hanging at the entrance, a glass of unfinished wine by the cushioned seat, Alastor, a fire place-

He froze, backspaced his train of confusion, very little thought and expired alcohol, and saw the deer demon passed out on the recliner. Husk wanted to freak out, he really did, but sensing the aura and once seeing this particular Overlord with two others, serving as a bartender to them, let’s say he knew better than to disturb. 

Husk’s fur stood on his back as he got up slowly and somehow stumbled to his feet, keeping an eye on the deer, he stepped forward. But instead of touching wood floor, he tripped over the bucket, face planting the floor while tossing up the blanket and getting trapped in it. 

As soon as Husk’s face beat into the floorboard, Alastor awoke and watched the cat entangle himself in the blanket, cussing profanity to himself and the hardwood floor and slightly entertaining Alastor. 

“Hello?” muttered as he put on his smile and looked dead on to Husk

Husk can feel himself inside dreading ever to walk into that bar only to end up in a THIS particular situation. No, fucking a white and pink trans spider on front deck of a New Years party boat was the worst situation, but still. Alley? Angel? Angie? He couldn’t remember, he could only remember falling into the water and being left behind when he couldn’t pay up. 

Husk looked at him “what the hell do you want?” 

Alastor kinda expected the response but only smiled a little wider “feisty kitten aren’t ya?” 

Alastor’s tentacles grabbed and held husk apart from limb to limb, husk growled under his breath. 

“Let me go your prick!” 

Husk squirmed but couldn’t free himself. Alastor stood and scratched under Husk’s chin as husked hissed. 

“Is that how you’ll thank someone for bringing you in?”

So that’s a little bit of what happened last night, Husk sighed and calmed but still hated him with a passion. He was not a kitten! 

Alastor let him go and looked down at Husk. “Let’s start over, shall we?” Al commented with a smile that irritated husk. 

Al put his hand out “Alastor, and yours my feline friend” 

Husk added a his to his tone “Husk.” He has no choice but to obey, maybe this guy could help him figure out what happened last night, more importantly, let him leave in one piece. 

Husk walked by the handshake and looked about, anywhere but at him. Alastor took his hand away and tucked it away behind him. It felt tingly, especially since the cat came. It started in his chest and then spread to his body. Almost like nerves, but it almost like it was growing. He kept the thought away and looked at husk who observed everything around him with curiousity confusion. 

Al glared at him, a thought almost bothering him.  
“So you drink..”

Husk looked at him, like as if the radio demon was stupid look “the hell is that suppose to mean”

Al chuckles “curious to know why drink yourself to the Forest of No Return” 

Husk cripples inside “N-No Return?? The fuck you talking about!?” Eternity with this guy would make Husk rather want to die..again

Al shrugs “don’t worry, you can still get out, just need a guide..” husk groans, this guy wasn’t gonna leave him alone, on top of that, he needed him in order to get the dumble fuck out of where he was. 

Husk looked at him taking in little features of Al as Alastor spoke on about him guiding him out. Husk remembered him from somewhere that he knows but he was trying to remember the other two people he was with, they came around more often without Al before the Duo became Threesome. 

Husk cut Al off “Al...?” He thought some more, hinging Alastor that nickname reminded him of the other guy kinda. Husk went on “Tal..? No.. Val.. Vox and Valentin-!“ 

Just then, the static demonic scream Hong of the radio as the horrific sounds gotten louder, destroyed any light, the skulls of deers neared sharp teeth and red eyes behind Alastor, his antlers looked like the root of all that’s evil as his eyes blackened deeper than the deepest darker place of hell with his radio dials as red as the thickest blood. His smile noting more but horrifying. 

“WE DON’T SAY THAT HERE.” 

Al calmed, he couldn’t make it seemed like it bothered him, plus he was still exhausted from the lack of sleep. He sighed and looked Husk’s direction. 

Al spoke as if nothing had happened. “So sorry my dear friend!” 

Husk was at the door, tail puffed up in fear as he took deep breaths, surprising himself that he was still alive. 

~

That entire week he was forced to stay, he kept his mouth shut, God Forbid he were to mention those two names again, only answering in small talks and little words. This only added on to his confusion more. What led him to get that drunk that he end up in the the Forest of No Return, How can he get the hell out, and Why did Alastor freak out over the two people Husk barely mentioned? He already tried to escape, continuously leading him back to Alastor’s home where Alastor would purposely ‘welcome him home’ . It all bothered Husk, he hated having more questions than answers but there was another question. What was the date next week. If he could remember, he was gonna get his heat cycle, and the last thing he needed was to have it here of all places. 

Alastor freaked out over a couple of names let alone if Husk starts to pee on the carpet over his heat, He was scared! Was this the beginning of the end for him? He didn’t know, he didn’t want to know. He muttered cuss words As he scrubbed at the dishes all while Alastor read the papers. 

The past week he’s forced Husk to stay with him as somehow entertained him, the company he generally enjoyed but it’s something he would never admit to. But there was something he almost forgot to ask his new kitten.

And almost like it was coincidence, Alastor spoke as he sipped his coffee “when’s your heat, Husky my dear?” 

Husk nearly broke the dish as he blushed and groan “the hell would I know? I don’t know the date..”

“The 28th”

Husk hissed as he blushed a deeper red “Fuck!”  
He was right, he could feel his heat slowly coming on, only legit days away. 

Al smiled as he put his paper down and annoyingly put his cup on the sink after Husk started to take his wash gloves off after JUST finishing dishes. 

Al spoke as he walked to the doorway of the kitchen “My Rut would be happening the same week..” the tingling in him getting stronger that whole week, followed by his slight nausea, a cue for the worst week of his afterlife, again.

Husk’s soul dunked down below, add more fuel to the fire why not Al, he thought as he looked at the deer demon. 

Al turned over to Husk with a wide somewhat worried hint in his grin to his grumpy cat 

“Let’s make a deal..~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the deal would be? :3


	3. The Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They barely know each other, but it’s better to make a deal than to fuck right?...right?

The week dwindling on, Husk could barely keep his mind off as he tried to pound anything around him. His breath peaked every so often as the cat grew ever so desperate for some sort of relief. 

Alastor’s rut came in early, so maybe he be ending early? Husk couldn’t comprehend his own heat let alone Alastor’s. He just keeps thinking of the deal they made each other. 

Separate rooms, different locks and no contact whatsoever with each other no matter the circumstances. Alastor made it clear from the beginning, actually speaking little on his pass about risk.

He was not gonna chance the risk? He would t say what the risk was but husk agreeded as long as they were separated then he would be fine with it.

But he knew there was more when the radio demon tremor on and off and he knew it wasn’t just the rut. 

Husk came and groaned as he thought on, feeling unsteady as he came on again. The thought of Alastor alone weirded him out but he liked it. He liked the thought of Al scratching under his chin and calling him a good boy, he liked the thought of Al under him, he liked the thought of torturing Al at least a little like how Husk has been tortured this entire week. Rip him apart, bite him, scratch him make him his slave for a little and hurt him JUST a little.

Husk found himself at his climax and somehow, after his fantasy, found relief for the first time during his heat. Panting ever so hard to catch his breath, he wondered how Alastor’s Rut was going for him..

~ 

Al hid away in his sheets, panting as he tremored from the hot and cool flashes of his rut. Tears welled in his eyes, he just hated these ruts so. Back then, Val would take the edge off along with Vox. Now was impossible, he couldn’t even speak their names without almost cussing their very exsistence. He hated feelings, he hated friends, all he wanted was him, his home, and Husk. 

Al thought more of what he wanted rather than what he needed. The thought of Husk alone brought him to arousal and he mentally begged for relief. Was he growing feelings to someone he barely knew already?? No, it had to be the rut. He didn’t want to just jump in bed with anyone, even his beloved feline friend. And the risk, the heartbreak and aching pain he felt back then in the end, especially when you know you have a 1 in a million chance of it surviving, but was so close to the very person who could have saved him or her... 

Maybe Val was right, Al was Too clingy during ruts, wasn’t ‘up to par’ or Vox was right when he said Al was desperate. Al didn’t believe he was desperate, nor did he ever believe to be clingy, he lived alone alive, he can do it in the afterlife. He often use to shrug it off and laugh along with them..

But seeing the current situation he was in, he just about closed his eyes and gave in. Then a knock at the door.

“Al?” Husk hummed quietly as if he were asleep. 

Al broke from his train of thought and choked a whimper “ I thought I locked you in your room, no out Huskers!”

Husk panted a little, the aroma of Alastor’s musk was driving him wild again, he only had mere minutes.

“I wanted to check on you... just d-don’t open the d-door okay..” 

Al chuckles, but found it cute that Husk cared to check on him “I’m just.. wonderful...” 

Husk grinned a little “I’m almost tempted to believe that..NOT..” 

Al let’s out a sigh as he controls his pants a little and smiles through it “I am my dear...”

Husk groans a sigh “call me...”

Al’s ear twitched “hm?”

Husk scratches at the door before almost running off to his room “if you need anything, dumbass, call me.” 

Al heard the door of Husk’s room slam and with that Alastor sat up shakingly and looked at his own...

~

After the last day of their rut and heat, Al aired  
Out his room and washed his sheets, then noticing the damage in Husk’s room. Husk whistled as rubbed his arm as he tried to pay mind to anything else in fear of Alastor. 

Alastor looked over his shoulder, that smile semi-forced with a hint of anger. Husk whined under his breath and his ears fell flat in shame. Al sighs and scratches under his chin “bad boy” 

Husk blushed as he remembered his heat. But bad boy? That was new. Alastor grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and nearly drowned him that day in soap and water. 

Alastor hummed as he held husk down in the bucket “you know what happens to bad boys?~” his static tune kicking in a little as Husk hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now that everything is covered in the musk of sex and cat urine, it’s time to go out again don’t you think? Also Al’s past will be bluntly clear soon and Husk’s past will resurface as soon as he goes back home. If you get the terrible hints I leave behind, kudos to you!


	4. Freedom or Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor keeps his promise and takes his tuxedo cat out and about, Will Husk make his great escape from his slightly psychotic owner?

Husk slept in, the couch seemed more comfortable that the bedroom he was locked in the week before. He couldn’t pinpoint why but if he were to guess, it was the fireplace that drew him to favor the living room. Curled in his thick down comforter, the taste of burned firewood in the air and the lingering scent of Al’s decaf, light hazelnut creamer, and a pinch of sugar coffee. Husk closed his eyes to drift off again...

That’s not gonna happen 

Before he knew it, the comforter was ripped off his curled body, making him fall off the couch onto the hardwood floor. Husk cusses to himself, he should’ve known by now that peace didn’t exist, especially when Al was awake.

Al threw on his coat and slipped on his shoes. “Ready?” 

Husk looked at him questionable as he painfully got himself together “the hell you talking about?” He grumbled as he limped with his comforter to the couch.

Al fixed his tie “The deal, after my rut, you can leave. Does the little kitten not want to leave?” 

Husk’s ears perked up, screw the comforter, he was gonna finally be lead out of this place, beating Alastor out of the door first. He stepped out to the fog of the outside and it’s coolness, the damp air making his breath clear to see. 

Alastor stepped before him with a scar and tightly wrapped it around his pet’s neck, causing Husk to almost choke as he hummed and guided them away. The house becoming lost in the fog by the time Husk looked back.

As they walked on, it seemed like hours. Alastor was preoccupied with his humming while Husk looked about curiously. He thought about it more as they grew farther and farther away from home to the only civilization of Hell. There was pros and cons to staying with Al. 

Pros being that he had a place to stay at, a toasty little fireplace he grew to miss already, always top notch clean, well besides the dishes, the little mice that would sneakingly roam around the house entertaining him around 2 in the morning, the little flicker of Al’s tail 

Cons: no alcohol, wine didn’t soothe him like it did Alastor, and the questions in his head on how he even ended up at that porch in the first place. Besides that, he didn’t mind Al, the person he thought to be number one on his Cons list. Sure he was annoying, but he wasn’t as miserable as he thought. 

If anything, he started to find all the stupid shit that annoyed him about Al cute. What? Husk shook his head and kicked a stone, taking his mind off of the thoughts in his head. He looked up to see the lights that bloomed the red sky like a messy orange sun. Finally, his home. He walked faster, nearly leaving behind Alastor. 

~ 

The gates of the city never looked so beautiful to Husk. His chance to escape was now, he could taste it. 

He put the finger to Al, even though he had no reason to flip him off as he ran off to the opened gates.

“Bye Bitch!-“

Than he choked. Almost as if yanked by the neck as he fell back. Al so casually walked pass him and looked down with a nearly menacing smirk. 

“Aww, Cats got your Tongue?~” 

Laughing at his own joke he walked on pass, a Husk doll in his hands, hidden behind his back. 

Husk stood, he was pissed 

“We made a deal!” 

Alastor looked back at the cat as he held his side, Husk was growling as his tail wagged angrily back and forth and his ears pinned back.

Al smirked and brushed back his hair with his free hand “You of all people know I don’t just let go of what’s mine. I told you I bring you back my dear, not let you leave so easily..” 

Al turned away and walked on, Husk literally being dragged along. 

As they walked amongst other hell spawns, Husk kept up, his neck hurting from the constant dragging. He couldn’t be no more than 15 feet away from Al. But He stayed as far as he could, he was still pissed, but as long as he was here he needed to piece together what happened that night. But what bothered him as well was the use of Al’s name, he heard only a handful of people mumbling about him. A Video? He heard that along the lines too. 

Another 10 minutes and Husk remembers something. A bar they were walking by, it was somewhat flinching a switch in his head. He had a gut feeling, he just needed to go in, and it wasn’t just the alcoholism. He caught up to Al and grabbed his arm.

Al was so focused on others around him, listening into what they were saying to see how much of the video truly spread before he could put a stop to it....that he got terrified when Husk grabbed his arm. 

He looked down at Husk, gripping the doll right, thinking it was another attempt of Husk trying to take it. 

Husk pointed you the Bar “We have to go here!” 

Al shook his head “my dear, we don’t have time! Just a stop at the butcher and we’re off!-“

Husk cut him off “Please Al...” 

Alastor looked down at him, first time his furry friend used kind words towards him, he sighed and loosen his grip. 

Husk felt the loosening of Al’s grip and took the doll away, running back and preparing to rip its head off, even though it would kill him. He didn’t think that far into it as he nervously looked at Al with a hint of annoyance. 

“Let’s make a deal...” Husk said with little air in his lungs

Alastor’s smile was forced, and anyone in all of hell could feel he wasn’t happy. Husk stood where he was holding his doll normally and sighing before handing it back. It was a stupid idea, he knew that, but he tried, as he was about to hand the husk doll back, he heard Al’s name used again. They were mocking him and it was pissing Husk off. 

“Think he suck mine for a dollar?”

The other laughed quietly “Depends if you’re his ‘daddy’..”

He knew Alastor heard it, but was equally angry he didn’t do anything about it besides look slightly away with his forced smile and ears slightly down. 

Husk looked over at the two spawns and and chucked the doll at them. 

“Take a hike, Assholes-!” 

The doll wasn’t the only thing to hit the two hell spawns. The forced of Husk’s body hitting them at full force was enough to knock them and Husk out. In best terms, Alastor was generally pleased with the outcome and dragged Husk’s body by his tail to the bar.

~ 

Husk awoke finally, it was a darker room that reeked of alcohol and cigars. He looked up where he laid and looked right at Alastor and his dirty martini. He flushed as he realized his head laid on Al’s lap and rushed to get up. 

Al set his drink down tilting his head in confusion of Husks response “Finally awake?~” 

Husk looked around and nodded “yeah... where are we...?”

“The bar you so wanted to go in my deary...I got the lounge room all to ourselves so you could wake at your own pace, however your not a cheap date aren’t you?” 

Husk blushed more and looked away “yeah yeah!...”

Husk took the whiskey bottle and let the two shot glasses be as he popped it open and drink it like it was water. This felt familiar, he couldn’t pinpoint how. He set the thought aside and looked at Alastor who played with his olive in his drink. 

Husk groans and looked at the bottle of booze  
“Why don’t you do anything about it...?”

Al glared at him, acting as if he was confused but Husk new him damn well.

Husk looked at him, dead serious. He knew Al didn’t want to hurt him, for a reason he couldn’t understand, so he popped the question. 

“The hell is wrong with you!? They’re talking shit on you and you let them! Like fucking hell!” He blew up over it, why was an overlord of all people, taking shot from spawns that aren’t true. 

Al looked away “Maybe because what they say might be true..” 

Husk was gonna day something but stopped. He thought of his words carefully, he knew that if he yell at him more, the more Al would tremor. He already was, which made Husk feel like shit. 

Husk sighed “Answers... that’s all I fucking ask for Al...you’ve tortured me enough with your presence, hell we even rutted together... just give me a fucking insite...”

Nothing. Al didn’t dare to speak, it yet. 

Husk sighed and stood. He knew one way of making Al talk. He headed to the door and almost on que.

“Please...d-don’t leave...”

Husk wasn’t expecting the plea to be so desperate, but looking back and seeing tears fall with a broken smile, Husk couldn’t help but sit by Al again. Husk pet his head and almost like deja vu, he remembered something from the night he ended up on the porch. 

Hour before then he was in this bar, the same place, feeling the same shame, hurt, and nothing that Al felt. He came back to reality and looked down at Alastor.

“Al..?”

He cupped his face and looked at him “Just talk to me already dammit, your wetting my fur..” 

Husk purposely said with a fake annoyed face, just to get Al a little off his mind. It worked as it made the deer chuckle a little as his shaky hands worked to wipe away at his eyes. 

“I’m s-sorry my d-dear...”

~

Husk sat next to Al, tensed after everything Al just told him. He didn’t know what to say. 

Al, Val, and Vox were friends for a very long time, decades to nearly a century. On top of that that they were friends...with benefits. Al being the bottom of the threesomes relationship. It was all good and games, but when you played with fire you got burned. Val in particular from Alastor’s point of view ‘very demanding’ especially during Alastor’s ruts. This lead to a bad situation..

A baby.

There was another bad situation. Vox was behind on his shoots, he needed to make up for it. What would be better than a demon deer overlord into daddy kinks? 

Val didn’t want the kid and vox needed a video shoot. Alastor was in need of riding the child as well, the fear of becoming responsible for something so fragile along with his own nerves and Val’s convincing.

Val Also managed to convince Al into the video In exchange of riding of the kid, as if it were some deal? Al agreed, believing the terms of the video wouldn’t be leaked. 

He exchanged a life for his reputation, he knew that and it didn’t sound like a bad motivation in the beginning. After the video, he had second thoughts. 

His mother was an only parent, raising a human was probably just as worst as tasing a hell spawn. On top of that, his mother could have easily rid of him...but she didn’t. 

Alastor tried talking to Val to no prevail, later then finding the video leaked. 

From the sounds of it, Al nearly killed vox if it wasn’t for Val. Val has to pick, Alastor or Vox. Val without hesitation picked Vox’s side and banished Alastor away from their territory. 

In a month's span, Alastor lost his friends/boyfriends, a child and his reputation. 

Husk thought about it, was that why he hid away in the Forest of No Return? Did Alastor want to just be lost only to find that he knows the place like second home? Husk sighed and leaned down as he rubbed his head. 

What could he say? How could he comfort Alastor after all that. Husk stood and noticed Al passed out, his own emotions might have just drained him. Husk stepped outside, he needed air, especially after all that...

~

Husk lit his cigar and looked about the people that walked by. Okay, he knows Al more, in a more unfortunate way, now it was his turn. Before he could put his cigar out, a memory came back. 

Rosie? Oh shit Rosie! 

He forgot about her completely. How could he have forgotten his own girlfriend!? 

Husk made his way to her boutique, at least remembering that. He was so caught up in Alastor’s problems, he put aside his own. 

Stepping in the pink place, he asked for her, only to be told to wait. Husk sighed and sat down, awaiting his girlfriend. 

Meanwhile, Alastor awoke. His head aching from the martini and tears from earlier. But he could honestly say he felt, better? Not 100 percent, But having to talk about his issues helped. It was a terrible year, but thanks to Husk’s reassuring about the clock striking new year, He can feel MUCH better since most Hell Spawns would die parish at the hands of the Angels, only to be replaced with new ones, but you’ll still likely have the same overlords to know his dirty little secrets. At least Val had worst secrets that could never be erased. 

Al sighed and looked about for his fluffy friend. He wanted nothing more but to take him him and cuddle by the fireplace. But he was nowhere to be found. The reassurance Husk gave him Was soon replace with the lonely feeling once more. 

Alastor got himself together and headed out, going home alone..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alastor is Abandoned again. Long ass chapter, so sorry, next will be much shorter. Also, Husk x Rosie??? Love to hear your opinion on this chapter and opinion on the next! 💝


	5. Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This year sucks, but so does theirs. Husk goes off to find the only person he felt at home with.

Husk waited. And waited. And waited. It was becoming ridiculous! He stood and somehow snuck pass the counter lady. He was surprised that even while partially drunk that his reflexes were better than if he was sober. He saw the light to her studio room at the end of the dark hall and quietly made his way over as he heard not only Rosie, but another one of her clients talking. 

Husk his behind the wall as he listened in. 

“Do you think he remembers?”

Rosies giggle left he lips with a hint of her casual sas “please darling, his little mind is that of a squirrel’s, they only know where their nuts are, nothing more..”

“And that little man-friend of yours?~”

“Oh?”

The girl made a thrust motion in her seat “I heard he gave you an ‘anniversary gift’..~”

Husk felt sick as the two ladies laughed amongst each other. His mind went fuzzy as he remembered Rosie in this same room kissing that ‘man-friend’ of hers.

Rosie twirled around her curler “I guess you can call it that~” 

Husk turned and walked away and out the boutique. So they did go all the way, so Husk was right. Later on he would have drink himself drunk and with all the betrayal and pain he felt, he chose to escape into the Forest of No Return, explains how he somehow ended up at Al’s hideaway. They were both the same, just wanting to escape reality for a while. 

Wait, Al? Shit, he left Al at the bar! Husk made his way back, Rosie was right, he was a forgetful fuck. 

He stormed into the bar and darted to The lounge. Busting in, he expected his deer to be there still. Noticing him gone made Husk worry. Alastor didn’t have a phone, let alone know what one was, so now it was harder to find him. He went to the last his last resort, his scent. 

Husk was familiarize with it, a tangy aroma, almost like Maplewood and pine with a hint of spice. Husk followed the scent, ignoring the lights of the town fading away from behind and the dwindling of hell spawns. He walked for a while, not caring about anything or anyone else but Al. He missed him, he couldn’t h sweat and why. Yes he was annoying, but Husk truly enjoyed it. Annoy him with weekly baths, scratch under his chin and pet his head like he was truest a pet, laziness to wash dishes but not to mop, smart ass comment, anything. As long as Alastor was there to annoy him, then husk was content. Just him and Alastor, the thought of it made him warm inside again. The thought of him in his rut and that scent, he wanted to feel that again. The thought of actually being wanted? Something that Husk has been looking for his whole life and afterlife, only to have it slip away..

..before finally seeing something, a figure of some sort over a long ways about to enter the woods. 

Husk dashed to it, knowing once Alastor walked in, it be impossible to follow his scent through the fog of the woods. His feet no longer touched the ground in the hurry to catch his last chance..

~ 

Alastor felt something off putting and looked back, he thought it was just him at first but to find that scent of Husk’s muck of alcohol and cigars getting stronger and seeing the winged animal land, terribly, before him. He couldn’t help but smile as Husk walked to him panting. That warm feeling taking over that lonely heart he was worriedly about to take home, he blinked away his glassy eyes and smiled genuinely wide as he tried to speak.

“Hel-“ 

Husk grabbed the back of Alastor’s head and forcefully brought him into a kiss. 

Alastor was shocked at first and then Husk pulled away, both a blushing mess. Alastor finished

“Lo..~”

Husk sighs as he wiped his lips and blushed more.

“Shut up and Take me home...”


	6. Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yearly execution is a good way to ensure that Al’s pesty past doesn’t spread like wildfire too much again. He should be fine as long as he hides from those wretched angels, but he has to protect his vulnerable Husk during the day the rain turns to blood...

It felt like a waiting game. Waiting for the clock to strike 12. Waiting for the tower to present them the next day to a new year. The angels only have mere hours to get this job done with as many souls eradicate as possible. But even with their smiling armor, it’s still no easy task. If any were injured, they were left for the demons to destroy. If any chickened out, they burn before God. If any were unfortunately caught in the Forest, they were never seen again. There powers were kept to a minimum to prevent total Bloodlust. 

Their Harpoon meant to kill both demons that were they’re prey, and angels to rebelled, their armor was impeccable and strong, their wings built for spread and to get away from danger, some of their newest was their voice and image mimic, a way of luring demons out of hiding.

Lost to wonder the endless red fog that concealed their screams for help and typically ripping their wings off as the sharp dagger limbs of the tree made sure to keep all victims grounded. The house was on lockdown. 

Windows locked. Doors locked. Lights off, not like they used any since Al preferred his scented candles. And especially, no going outside. 

Alastor kept repeating and repeating this all to Husk, to the point where it was actually getting annoying. Husk knew he was forgetful, but Al should know he’s not this stupid. This only made Husk go through his Booz supply faster, something Alastor got him to keep him in the house as well. 

Husk wasn’t about to say this, but he was nervous, like that anxious but nervous feeling in your belly. He couldn’t wait for it to happen, get it over and done with, but there’s always that fear of what if. What if an Angel made its way down here? What if Alastor couldn’t protect them like he swore he do? What if Husk Died? There’s no other afterlife so he can’t expect to wake up again in a new world. Plus Alastor, what would happen to him if god forbid angels found them. He was nervous. And have ever right to be. 

Al looked over at Husk as the two sat at opposite corners of the couch, blankets proving as their own support and comforted by each other’s company. He was told angels couldn’t make their way into the Forest, and has never been attacked for the decades he’s lived here, but of all curses, he wasn’t gonna jinx them now. Heaven could have found a way to maneuver in the Forest like how Al could. At that point, they keep their wings and suffer no injuries, but however couldn’t escape to the sky.

Then the grandfather clock chimed, the sky turned white, all hell broke loose. Husk couldn’t hear anything, hell they were miles and miles away from the city, but he can hear the screams of others from his past, remembering those days hiding in the bedroom with Rosie. She usually panic by now and he would have to be the man of the toxic relationship and keep her on point. Now thinking back to it he might have been more strict than Alastor was to him. But Rosie was a memory to him now and frankly he didn’t care if she perished or not anymore. But the aftermath, the scene of all those he cared about mutilated beyond recognition, especially his own brother, not that he liked him, but he was still family. Where his brother’s soul wonders now? No one would ever know, more want to. Might have been the reason he chose to not befriend anyone after his first extermination cycle. 

A hand scratched behind Husk’s ear getting him out of his anxiety triggered thoughts. Husk relaxes into Alastor’s reassuring touch as he sighs and lays his top half on his lap.

“Tell me everything will be okay..”

Alastor chuckles “Everything will be just perfect my friend..

Husk looked away and curled up more “How do you know...”

Alastor grabs husk’s face and made him look up to him. 

“Cause you just said so...”

Husk pulled his face away and hides it in Alastor’s lap as he heats up. Of course, use his words instead of your own, Husk was use to it. He thought about those lines for what seemed like hours, must’ve been since Alastor was well asleep. Husk sighed. He closed his eyes and dozed off, the taste of alcohol lingering in his mouth and the grogginess of it hitting him full force. If something were to happen, he wouldn’t want to be awake for it, especially if anything happened to the only person he befriended after so many lonely decades...

~

Husk awoke, groggy, and ache. He sat up and scratched his head, looking behind him. Alastor was gone. Something in husk made his inside sink as he quickly left the warm sheets for the feeling of cold ice wood floors. 

“Al!” 

He looked around, nothing was busted into, the rooms were empty and doors and windows were closed. Husk dashed by the front window before backing up, heart racing after the fear he was just put into. Looking at the time to make sure it was after hours and not a mimicking angel. He sighed and cussed to himself, 80% sure this was Al, the other 20% was gonna take the risk regardless.

“That little red prick..” mumbling as he met him outside. 

Alastor looked to the bright sky, the only time you could see it in the Forest, turning its fog into a rosè color. Thick dark red rain fell upon them, Alastor’s ears bellowed down as he closed his eyes and let the red rain drench him, his smile somehow appearing out of pure happiness to Husk. Husk thoughtfully sighed and tried the same thing, his ears down, face up and letting the blood fall. It felt...

Relaxing

Like no care in the world, all your problems easing away, but this time, just coating you. His fur becoming stained with the blood as he opened his eyes, feeling this relief over him that he never knew he needed. 

“Huskers...?”

Husk looked over as the deer demon looked at the sky in half opened eyes.

“What do you think heaven feels like....?”

Al said so curiously, like he actually cared to know the answer as his arms remained behind his back and he looked down, the grass now red with the blood of the hell spawns.

Husk looked at Alastor for a good while before looking down and away. His tail wrapped around Alastor’s leg as the light of heaven died away.

He didn’t need to answer Alastor’s question. And they didn’t have to go to heaven to find out how it felt, somehow a piece of heaven came to them, showing from the slight smirk on husk’s damp fur face and Al’s bright personality blooming from his bloody face after seeing his cat’s expression towards his futile question..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess even hell spawns can feel a little heaven, in the midst of a Blood shower lol 
> 
> Next 3 chapters will have some time skip since they were add ons and just iconic moments of their relationship over the period of time together. 
> 
> Let me know what ya think!


	7. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk Usually rides his heat out himself, but with the messes he can make, Al gives him a helping Hand

Husk sat alone in the desperate room that he hasn’t seen since last month. He hated this period of time, he couldn’t imagine women could do this every month as well but instead of constantly jerking off, they had their organs ripped out and eventually bleed to death, or so Rosie put it that way to him. 

Alastor’s rut wasn’t till the next month, they only ever get their cycles together once a year, typically Al’s would be an entire month since he was a deer demon, but he managed to control it after a week of self inflicted wounds and tentacle fucking. Not to mention that shadow of his that Husk can say he truly hates. 

Husk took his barbed penis in his hand and tried to shaft it as he couldn’t help but thrust a little. Maybe he could manage his cycle better, only if he how exactly. He’s had a sex doll once before, but with his barbs it always deflated. He should have figured the doll Al bought him was just for his own amusement to Husk’s troubles. 

His last cycle, he made a hole in the wall. Making a drawing on the wall too because he couldn’t just look at staight up wood, there had to be something. Husk was thinking of using it again, but with Alastor’s suspicion to the constant thumping at the wall, he just opted to keep the poster hung there instead. 

Sex sometimes helped him. Usually during his heat, Rosie would hire some good hell hounds since they were feistier than the cats, all because she didn’t want to deal his uncontrollable want for lust. 

Husk knew he was picky but it was his body, what he had to deal with, he wanted what he wanted for it to be satisfied. He let his mind wonder, trying to think of what could satisfy his lucid thoughts. He didn’t have any hot friends, let alone any friends. The thought of Rosie or any of her female clients didn’t help. All he had was Alastor. But even with Alastor, 10 years together now, casual make out sessions weren’t enough either for him anymore.

Husk blushed and froze as he became rock hard just the thought in his head. 

“Fuck..”

He decided to go on with his lucid thought as he closed his eyes and rubbed his member. The thought of maybe Al agreeing to a night of bad decisions, grabbing his hair and pulling him head back as husk thrust harder into him. Claw marks on the deer’s body proven with drips of thick red water from the wounds. The thought of Alastor pulling at his fur and this moans in responds to the pain and pleasure Husk was inflicting, all while Husk was tightening his grip on Alastor’s hips as his climax came. Husk finally snapped out of his thoughts, arching his back and moaned. His breath became hitched as he panted and looked at the mess. 

He surprised himself with the amount of seeds he released, he sighed and wrapped the sheets up, throwing them aside and taking comfort in a blanket instead. He felt relieved, just a little, he knew it return, but he decided to try to take a nap before returning to his new fetish again.

~

Alastor listened in to Husk on the other side of the door his head pressed up to the wood as his arms stayed in their crossed manner. He could feel husk had fallen asleep due to the lack of demonic power, if any. He took the liberty to ignore husk’s privacy over his own curiosity and quietly opened the door, walking in and gently shutting it. 

The room was dark, the stench of Husk’s musk and sex filled the room, but Alastor didn’t mind the smell much. He did mind cum though, so laid a napkin on the bed and sat down by the sleeping cat. Alastor smiles and pets Husk, husk groans in his sleep and curls up more in the bed, the scent of Alastor turning him on in his sleep. 

“A-Al..~~” husk whimpered in his sleep as his breathing becomes heavy again.

Husk turned to his back and covered his eyes with his hand, his shaft clearly exposing itself.

Alastor froze. Completely stopped petting his cat. This was one of the most awkward moments of his afterlife, his expression torn from pure embarrassment to regret to worry. What the hell did he do to Husk to have this happen. Al quietly sighed, well he caused it, he had to fix it. Al thought, maybe a blowjob would help him. 

Husk whimpered more in his sleep, Al stood, he could understand those painful whines and sighed as he blushed hard and undid his belt. 

~

Husk’s dream felt real, He felt like maybe he was panting in real life, his whole body felt like it was moving against the bed. Was this a dream of Alastor riding him? Feeling their flesh, or well flesh and fur, rub together as Alastor grind on him. Husk’s took his hands away from his face, eyes closed as he grabbed what he thought was a pillow, imagining it as Alastor’s hips and grinding and thrusting. The imagination of Al just calling out his name made it feel so real as he reversed the positions and started to thrust against it. It felt tight, warm, way to real, but with his fuzzy mind he couldn’t think anything but Al. Hiring his climax He arched his back as he moaned as the barb’s penetrated and he released a insane amount of seeds. 

He panted hard, he felt like the pillow was panting too. The touch of it felt too real as well as he finally muttered to open his eyes. 

“Fucking real ass dream..” he cursed himself before looking before him.

“I-it’s not a dream...~” Al spoke panting and overstimulated from the surprise Husk decided to fire mid Sex. 

Husk felt his heart stop and all the blood run to his face, he was awake now.


	8. New Friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk gets a little jealous when Alastor makes a new friend. Husk knows something isn’t right and follows to find his nightmare.

Husk laid across the couch, his phone whipped out as he played his new downloaded game of virtual poker. Poker was a ever growing hobby of 5 years in their 30 year relationship. He was starting to really get addicted to. Alastor didn’t like the new addiction, but he still continued to feed him into it, taking Husk out and about to casinos and such so Alastor can get himself a nice wine and chit chat while Husk destroyed his own savings account more. 

Husk didn’t mind it until 3 months ago. While he gambled, Alastor would usually talk to old friends, Sir Pen commonly, new friends, or even his Uncle. The person who created Alastor to be who he was, and the reason he was here. But his uncle hated Cats, especially ones he saw not suited for his nephew, so the Croc and Husk never talked much. 

Husk shrugged him off, he wasn’t gonna fight with the old Croc. He was the only person in the family Alastor had, besides his mother in heaven. He was close to his nephew whom he treated as a son both in the living and the dead. Husk wasn’t gonna get in the middle of their relationship. 

But that one day of the week they went out, Alastor was left alone. No one could make it so Husk decided to hurry his game and wanted to enjoy the rest of his night with Alastor. After the epic fail, he walked his way to the empty seat that wasn’t empty now. It wasn’t a friend, it wasn’t a girl, and it wasn’t that damn Croc, but a deer demon, an Elk to be precise. Husk kept his distance and pretended to play a slot. 

But while ‘playing’ the slot he nearly broke the handle off. Seeing Alastor’s doe eyes go soft and wipe away a blush meant that the Elk was flirting something. From there on he would catch letters being written, or even see the Elk replace that empty seat at the bar with Alastor. 

Husk snapped back to reality as he realized he loss yet again at his mobile game. He sighed and tossed his phone aside as he took the cheap booze in his hands. He knew he was in Alastor’s heart, and pants, was it that he was just jealous? He couldn’t understand it as his tail wagged in slight irritation. 

He took a chug at his booze as he looked in the bottle. 

“ ..‘I love youuu~‘...” he mimicked to himself what Alastor said on almost a daily base. 

“ sure you fucking do..” he respond back to himself. 

He usually always said that back to Alastor. Last time he said ‘I love you’ the bitch ended up ripping his heart out. 

Husk groans to himself as he finished his second bottle. He looked at the time, it seemed like a while that Al has been gone. It was 12 pm. 

Husk sat up, quickly sobering. Where the hell was Al, it was like hours ago and he only had to get two things. He stood and looked out the windows to see if maybe he was making his way up. Nothing. 

Husk grabbed his collar, the only thing Alastor created for him to navigate through the Forest and his scarf and went off.

~ 

After some time husk made his way to the city, next was Alastor’s scent. He took to smelling the air and quickly got hold of it. It smelled so close and Husk was only at the gates, which means Alastor was near leaving. Husk felt sick to his stomach as he smelled another scent, one he really didn’t like, and it wasn’t Pen or that damn Croc. He took to the direction. 

He walked out the alley and stepped back in after see two figures walk out of the butcher. Husk hid behind the wall of the alley. 

Hell yeah, that was Al, he could smell him drone a mile away, especially with his Rut coming up in the following weeks. And with that musk or pine and sweat, he peaked over to confirm, it was that Elk. But Husk wasn’t as sneaky as he thought, al catching him with a side glance. Husk cursed himself as he tried to hide. 

“Huskers..”

Alastor called to him. Husk sighed and revealed himself, clearly not in a happy mood unlike Alastor. Alastor walked to him to pet under his chin only for Husk to pull his head away from him. Al gave him a confused stare as the Elk approached, staring down Husk. 

“Cute collar...~” he commented to Husk who glanced at him with nothing but hate. 

Al cut into the awkward moment, turning Husk to the Elk. “Husk....this is Ramesses ... Ramesses ..Huskers!”

Ramesses bent down to the cat, Al couldn’t tell, but Ramesses didn’t like Husk, even through that fake smile.

“Is this the little ‘pet’ you’ve been talking about?”

Husk flipped him off, Alastor putting Husk’s hand down with slight force as he glared at Husk. His whole expression screaming ‘enough’ to Husk. Husk didn’t care. He crossed his arms and looked away. Al looked up at the Elk.

“He’s just a little moody..and he’s my friend, he’s not my ‘pet’.”

Husk looked at Alastor “Just a friend..?? Did you forget this morning.” 

Now Al was pissing him off. Alastor gave Husk that deatwas Husk threatening him now? Whatever Husk was trying to pull. Alastor wasn’t please. 

Ramesses tilted his head, curiousity found its way.  
“This morning?..”

Husk really wanted to tell him about the blowjob, he really did, but before words could come out his mouth he saw Alastor’s ears slightly down and his smile barely there. Husk sighed and looked aside.

“Nothing...”

It was a awkward moment of silence before Ramesses chuckles before he spoke directly to Husk, flicking the bell of his collar.

“Short man, all talk and no cattle..”

Husk looked down, as he walked away. Ramesses looked at Alastor. 

“Till Next time Alastor... “ 

Alastor sighed “Till next time..” 

He rushed over to Husk who completely ignored him. 

Ramesses smiles as he watched the little deer and cat disappeared in his sight. A menacing smirk showing his fangs. His true intentions showing.

“He’ll need to go if I want a good chance to fawn...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Ramesses? Husk thinks he’s an asshole. Al’s gonna talk to Husk, but husk might overstep his boundaries just a little..


	9. Argue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk has it with Alastor. He’s been stepped on once before, he won’t let it happen again. Little does he know Alastor just want wants a friend

Husk walked into the door before Alastor, closing it before Alastor could walk in, ignoring his very existence. Alastor sighed and reopened the door, if it wasn’t Husk to slam it at his face, they be dead. Husk crashed on the couch while Alastor hung his jacket and put the things he got on the counter.

“That was quite a show.” Alastor sternly said to Husk as he sat by him, opposite of the couch.

Husk glared at him, if looks could kill, then Alastor be dead. Alastor was making him waste his time, only to end up like another Rosie. Ramesses would be Alastor’s ‘man-friend’.

“Show? YOURE The one that freaking decided to go off with someone else and Leave ME behind!” Husk lazily sat up, clearly very angry with the growling he was letting slip from his throat.

“First off. I didn’t leave you behind, I asked for your company and you insisted on that wretched cellular device of yours. Second. We ran into each other. He’s just a Friend Husk, nothing more...”

Husk rolled his eyes “tch! Sure. He just happen to ‘run into you’? I bet ya money you broadcasted to him!”

Alastor laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood as he crossed his arms “Dear, you’re broke.”

Husk stood. He couldn’t understand why he was getting aggressive with that comment of Alastor’s, so he changed the subject to something he knew would get under Al’s skin. “Im broke, so why don’t I just leave, and you and that fucking elk can live together, You two be perfect together.”

Alastor sternly spoke to Husk, he needed control of the situation, not Husk. On top of that, arguments that Al didn’t control only fueled Alastor’s anxiety, which wasn’t well under control yet.

“Husk. Enough...”

Husk took over the situation yet again, popping a new bottle of booze to add to the toxic situation.

“No Al! Why don’t you just have that stud replace me?! I’m sure he’ll do a much better job than I can to please you..

“Husk.” Al held himself tighter as he slowly feel to that dark hole of his.

Husk sipped from his new bottle of booze  
“You two could have a beautiful family, or if your reputation is still the shits you care about, abort it! Why not? Done it before haven’t ya...?” he started to say, as if the thought of Alastor having a family with someone other than Husk made him jealous.

Alastor hated this whole situation completely. Husk should know him by now, he only makes commitments to Husk, everyone else could go fuck themselves for all he cares. He trusted Husk. Maybe Husk’s trust is harder to earn. But why bring up anything about his past and the baby? Even if how husk was explaining the past situation wasn’t how it exactly happened, it only added onto the anxiety more and made his anxiety visible with this foot tapping, showing he was very unease as he tried to think of now instead of then.

“Do you think I’m like Rosie..or that our relationship would be anything that I’ve had with Valentino and Vox...” Alastor said, his voice soft, he just wanted the truth. He knows husk can get upset, but this was ridiculous. Husk was destroying Al, and he knew it. He wanted to know what Husk wanted out of this relationship, he was willing to give him anything.

Husk looked away from him. He wasn’t gonna admit to it. He wanted to say yes, even though Alastor has been Faithful to Husk all these years when he could have gotten much better, but this Elk might be the thing to destroy them, and he wasn’t gonna be the one left in the dust this time.

“I love you..” he admitted, petting husk’s head to ease both their anxiety.

“I hate you.” Husk said straight in his face, only inches apart.

It was quiet for a few seconds, Husk bit his lip as he got off his tip toe, realizing the extent of his words, his ears went low in shame and he sighed.

“Al-“

Alastor walked passed him, his warm touch on husk’s head leaving him cold. If he stayed there, husk be dead for making him waste 30 years of nothing. Husk followed, he felt different now, the anger replaced with worry.

“Al! Please-!”

Alastor closed the bedroom door behind him and locked it, husk still attempted to come in.

“Babe! Please! I’m sorry...”

Nothing. Husk sighed and let go of the handle, dragging himself to the kitchen. He popped a bottle open, but couldn’t bring himself to drink. Why was he feeling awful, wasn’t he the victim? If so, why was his heart hurting. He thought about it and glancing at the bedroom, it might be the fact that he knew Alastor was crying right now that made Husk’s heart ache.

He sighed and looked over at the bags Al had gotten earlier. He pulled it over to see what’s inside. He just needed to replace his pain with curiousity. He dug more in the bags and found champagne, some of their favorite candies and a yarn ball, a note tied to the end. He set the items down as he took the red yarn ball and opened the little note on the side.

**_”_ ** **_I know This is ‘knot’ a lot but I just couldn’t wait to ‘sew’ you what I got for us tonight, just you and me. To the knitting ball I ‘yarn’ for!~_ **

**_Ha! There will be more puns when I get home while we ‘knit’ I just couldn’t resist!  
  
  
_ **

**Amour  
 _-Alastor_ **

_p.s. your rabies shot is due next week.”_   
  


Husk put the ball down and rested his head on top of it. His eyes exhausted, his heart felt like it stopped beating all together, he felt numb as he clung to the yarn ball tightly. He ruined it. Alastor was viewed as a pure evil maniac, a fearful overlord and a force to be reckon with unless you were another overlord.

But behind close doors, he was just as much a ‘pet’ to husk than ever. A bubbly, happy go lucky smartass who like even the worst person in hell, had feelings. Al’s fragile heart now was broken, and like broken glass, Husk wiped his eyes and knew he probably couldn’t fix it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m gonna space the chapters and post one every other day. It’s hunting season after all! I need to get myself a 🦌 Let me know how the chapters are going so far and your predictions, love reading the comments and everyone’s thoughts on future chapters 💝


	10. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk tries to win Alastor’s heart back, but Ramesses isn’t making it easy. He finds help from the most unlikely of people.

Husk’s grip loosen on the ball overtime as he slept on it over the night. The exhaustion showed as the dark bags under his eyes revealed it. He snored as he slept on, only finally waking up after that comfort gift of Alastor’s was pulled out under him.

Husk’s banged his head on the counter, his eyes shot open as he muttered curse words and lifted his head up to see where that precious gift went. He froze as he noticed it in the hands of its previous owner. Husk stood off the stool, nearly stumbling as he walked over to Alastor who tossed the ball outside.   
  


“Babe!”

Husk went to hug him only to have Alastor’s hand in his face to stop him. Husk stepped back and looked up at Alastor, worry taking place of his expression.

Alastor looked BEAT, like hasn’t slept for days, and he had no emotion at all, his smile not even there, not even forced. Dark under his eyes showed he was exhausted, and his eyes half opened, that made Husk’s soul cold just looking into them. Husk shrugs it off and looked at them, he still loved those eyes, that face, that person.   
  


“Al..please let’s just talk-“ 

Husk was cut off as Alastor pointed to the open door.

”Go.”

Husk was confused at first, then the shadow of Alastor’s demon holding his gift as the note burned away at the end, Alastor telling him to go, everything he said last night out of jealousy...Husk started to plea.

”Al please! I know all the shit I said last night stepped the boundary! Please, I promise not to say that again, just..!”

Alastor looked away and Husk grabbed his arm and pulled him to his level.

”please.. you’re all I got..”

Alastor tried to pull away but Husk grabbed his other arm and pulled him down to his level. Al thought about talking, he really did, he was a sucker for apologies, especially Husk’s. But it was for the best..

”I begging please Al, let me explain-“

Husk was pulled away by the silhouette, outside the house and hoisted over it’s shoulder as Husk tried to resist and fight back to get back to Alastor, not giving up till the house was out of sight, and Alastor was no longer in view.   
  


Husk, exhausted over the argument, tired of his own stupidity, and now literally losing sight of the only person he saw himself with for the rest of his afterlife. Husk broke down and stoped resisting the shadow and just let his eyes drop tears of defeat.   
  
~

At the end of the woods, the shadow had no problem throwing husk off its shoulder. Husk wipes his eyes and glared at it.   
  


“I’ll just walk right back in, jack ass!”

The shadow laughed and grasped at it own neck. Husk felt his own. His collar. It was gone. Husk felt sick as he watched the shadow disappear into fragments into the wind.   
  


Husk stood and looked at the woods. He wiped his eyes and muttered curse words to himself as he had no choice but to go to the City. He took his hat off and stressfully ran his hand through his fur. He noticed a note in his hat. The address to local hotel, why? And what was the code for on the note as well? Husk took the note In Hand and made his way to town, just thinking about Alastor.   
  


~ 

In the city, Husk went straight to the hotel. He expected it to be a shithole with how much he believed Al disliked him, but it was actually pretty cute and decorated or Gold and purple and white, definitely a Magne Hotel. Husk went to the counter, he looked like a lost kid, he didn’t know what to do or what to say, just blankly stared.

He was use to motels and run down shit, not fancy gold statues and caviar. Husk wandered away from the counter and to that area where the caviar was available, dipped his finger in the jar of caviar and walked away as he tasted it. He didn’t like it. It tasted funky. Just then a Green fish lady picked up the jar and wrapped her tentacles around her husband.   
  


“Got the kids?”

The woman nodded in response as they walked off to the elevator.   
  


Husk choked and held in his gag. Great. He lost Alastor to a freaking Elk, he was manhandled by a shadow, and now he was in the middle of fancy dumble Fuck nowhere eating someone’s kids. He couldn’t get a break couldn’t he? Husk wipes his mouth and sighed lonely as he returned to the counter.

A demon spawn looked down at husk in disgust. Husk looked himself up and down.

”What?”

”Clothes sir..”

Husk point to his hat.

”No sir, pants, shirt..shoes?” the demon spawn looked at husk with distaste.   
  


Husk sighed “I don’t have any of those, look, I was given this paper, I don’t know if you have any idea what it means...cause I sure in hell don’t..”

The counterboy slipped gloves on, taking the note from Husk. He adjusted his glasses and looked at the note before becoming pale and walking away. Husk called out to him.

”What the hell!? Come back!” Husk climbed the counter a little and peaked over, seeing the counter boy speak with management about the note.

”Are you sure that’s Alastor’s reservation?”

”Its exact sir..”

Husk slipped down from the counter and waited, holding his arm as he tapped his tail on the ground. Guess they were an odd couple. Who could imagine Alastor, a fear Overlord who dressed to impress and playful personality to have been accompanied by such a lowlife cat in drags cause he spent his whole afterlife’s savings on poker and booze. The more he thought of it, the more he realized how different they really were.   
  


He was snapped back to reality with the very voice he hated more than anything in all Hell spoke to him.   
  


“Look what the cat dragged in.. or so, what the doe left behind..” 

Husk’s ears went low and his attention turned to Ramesses. He wasn’t in the mood as the Elk wiped his claws against his own jacket to polish them before looking down to the cat.   
  


“What do you want..” 

“I heard from a certain someone about your little..arguement” 

Ramesses smirked down at Husk, that cheeky smirk making Husk’s blood boil, but he was way to tired to try to put up a fight. Besides, he figure Alastor been the one to tell him, so there’s no reason to ask who.   
  


“More so, I wanted to say thank you, your pathetic tantrums of yours gave me the opportunity to reach out and schedule a date..”

Husk looked at Ramesses confused. So if Alastor didn’t tell him, who did? Also, why was Ramesses thanking him.   
  


“Thanks for what? Why the hell of all people you go after him...?”

Ramesses took Husk’s hat and swept it of the cat’s filth before putting it on his own head.

Husk thought about. Ramesses came out of nowhere and around the same time Husk would have his own heat, along with Alastor. The one time of the year they are in their cycle together, Ramesses has to come between them. Husk looked up at him as the deer tilted his hat.   
  


“What’s your intention, Ramesses..” Husk said, he had an idea if he wanted to verify it. 

Ramesses shrugs “Nothing...the only reason I thank you is due to the fact that you did all the dirty work of ridding yourself from my deuxième biche~ . And just perfect timing too. I can have myself a strong mate and a couple of fawns but the spring...maybe even fix that hair of his..”

Ramesses topped Husk with his hat, crushing it over Husk’s head as husk growls.

”Don’t even think about it, he’s been through too much shit, he doesn’t have to go through more..”

“Oh?~”

”Lay a finger on him and I swear I’ll fucking-“

”What.. kill me? You’re a lowlife hellspawn” Ramesses laughs as he walks on over to the casino.   
  


“Please do dig yourself a deeper grave, my dear Husk~”

Husk watched him walk away and his ears went down. As much as he hated to admit, Ramesses was right, he couldn’t even talk to Alastor, let alone get him to believe him about Ramesses intentions. He snapped over to the counter has he heard keys jingle.   
  


“Here, Top floor, 666..

”really...?” Husk looked at the key, surprised that Alastor actually cared enough to get him a room rather than on the streets.

“yes, ironic..”

Husk walked away and made his way to the top floor, walking down the hall. He turned away and stepped on a small black square, a wallet. He picked it up after making sure the cost was clear and stuck it in his hat for later.

The floor itself was 666, but all doors had Overlord names, even the king of hell himself, Lucifer. Husk felt small as he passed the doors as quickly as he can, hoping no one would walk out and see him. He got to the last room, Alastor’s name marked in gold.   
  


Husk put the key card up to it and the door opened. Husk walked in, rustic style with the antique and items Alastor loved. I guess they made these rooms strictly to the overlords liking. Husk sat on the recliner, made him feel like he was home again. Alastor would usually take the recliner on one side of the fireplace while opted for the love seat on the other side, the coffe table between them to just fill the space.   
  


Husk took his hat off and sighed. He took the wallet out and opened it to its contents. A lot of cash, some condoms, a couple of cards and ID. Ramesses wallet. Husk took the cash out and went through it some more before tossing it into the fire. He found a picture and took it out, it was crumbled and dirty from the wallets constant use, but Husk could still make it out. It was Ramesses and three other figures, 2 were kids and the other was an adult, but why was their faces burned away besides Ramesses? Now thinking back, Ramesses said something in French.   
  


Husk pulled his phone and and started to translate. Thank god for Alastor to have taught him a little on how to speak it, but not to understand it, he was always more interested in Alastor teaching him Spanish, mainly because Husk found it hot. 

  
Husk repeated what Ramesses said earlier “deuxième biche”

The answer he got back made him feel sick but slightly enraged. Second doe. So that meant this picture was Ramesses and his family, but apparently one isn’t enough to him, so he has to play Alastor too. Husk sunk in the cushion of the chair and put the phone down. He couldn’t think right now, he really didn’t want to.

~

Husk used the money in Ramesses wallet, treating himself to a beer as he sat alone at the casino’s bar.

Now he knew exactly how Alastor felt that day.

No wonder Ramesses talking to Him was the best thing to Al. Husk sunk down in his stool more. The realization of going a entire day without Alastor company, let alone his cheesy ass jokes and bubbly attitude. He hated that feeling, and he didn’t want to feel it another day.

Husk has always been a sucker for the easy way out, part the reason he was in hell. He ruined his life alive and he continued to ruin it in hell. He lost the only person he’s actually ever loved, all because of his jealousy and ego. Along with helping a asshole basically win him over now that Alastor was alone.

He couldn’t talk to him, he couldn’t even admit that he was sorry, he couldn’t even think about saying ‘I love you’.

Husk finished his beer, just coming with conclusion. He couldn’t live without Alastor, and if he couldn’t even get to him, what was the point? waiting to see him out and about with Ramesses, when it’s too late? When Al might have already fallen in love with the Elk? 

He sighed and put his head on the top of his empty glass. He decided tonight be the night to repeat that easy way out he used when he was alive and in debt, even though the chances of seeing morning was still high.  
  


After figuring out his terrible solution to the problem, he looked up and he saw the bartender step back in fear, pale as a ghost. The bar seem empty too and the music stopped dead in its tracks. Husk sat up confused, only to feel the cold metal tip of a shotgun to the back of his head. Fear struck him and that gut wrenching feeling of wanting to save his own life came to play as he stayed still and waited for command.   
  


Was it Ramesses? Did he find out Husk took his wallet or Was he here to get rid of husk once and for all? 

“There you are you sly son of a bitch...” 

Husk felt sick as he slumped in his seat, the shotgun, the deep country-like southern accent, the smell of swamp. Of course it be the first person to know about Alastor’s ups and downs. To know everything about the only nephew he held so highly. 

That damn Croc.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor will be more present in the next chapter, all while husk is being questioned , Thank you for comments and kudos!


	11. Warrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor thinks about his future while Husk is beginning to question his own

Husk relaxed in his chair, well, sighed but was still tensed. The old Croc sat next to him, putting the shotgun on the counter as he, the trigger to him while the top remained pointed to Husk.   
  


The shaking bartender worriedly spoke.

”What c-can I get you..u-uh.. sir..”

The Croc rolled his sleeves up and lit his cigar “Get me a Cocktail à la Louisiane...”

He looked over at Husk who looked away, shameful and hating himself for it getting this far, to the point where he was prey being toyed with the predator.   
  


“Make that two..” The Croc said as he let a lungful of smoke out.   
  


The bartender went to make the drink, making sure to make them as quickly and perfectly as he could.   
  


they were served their drinks as the Croc took it to his hand.

”Thanks...”

He proceeded smoke and to look over to the stage where most of the crew were able to leave but one.   
  


“Did I say to stop playing.” He growled.

The player immediately commenced with worriedly playing the guitar, slow and country, only to add onto the already tense situation. Husk looked at his drink while the old gator smoked.   
  


The gator looked at husk, offering a cigar. “Try it, it’s the good stuff...”

Husk shook his head and pushed the drink and cigar away, closing his eyes to prevent tears. This was his life now. Alcohol, cigarettes, gambling, loneliness... he hated it. Maybe he was spoiled while being with Alastor, but he do anything just to be able to loved again, and by only Al alone.   
  


The gator took away his cigar and put it back in his coat.   
  


“Just get it over with, Faustino...”

The gator took his straw hat off and smirked down at Husk “Oh..? Quick to want to pull the trigger..~”

Husk sighed and put his head up to face Faustino.   
  


“I have nothing to live for if I don’t have Alastor...” Faustino lifted a brow as he looked at the cat. Using Alastor’s full name meant Husk was serious. 

Faustino took a puff of his cigar as he looked straight “You know it didn’t have to come to this...I just thought it be funny, a deer and a cat, Ha! What a laugh!.. but then you had to go and break my baby’s heart...now it’s not so funny anymore...” his hissed the words in the end as he tapped his car on the ash tray.

Husk pulled the drink to him as he sighed and looked at his reflection in the dark drink. “And before? Why did you always hate me? And how about Al? Why did he always care about me? You said it, I fucking destroyed him...and look where he put me... he still takes care of me after all that..” Husk wiped his face while Faustino wasn’t phased as he continued to look blankly away. 

Faustino wasn’t one to think of his words or pick them wisely. If they had to hear the blunt truth, they had to hear it. His reached over and pulled back a bottle of Southern Comfort.   
  


“Well it’s obvious, you’re a drunk who can’t even hold his own position let alone a man’s. On top of that, you ain’t got a job, you ain’t got nothing to show fer’... and a topper...how do you think it makes me feel knowing my precious beignet is sleeping with a little shit like you, smooching off him..”

Husk looked down, he just couldn’t admit how right Faustino was, but he also had to. “I know...”

Faustino poured himself a shot and took it. “As payback, I have to hate you, not that I really care to.. as long as my boy is treated right, then there’s no reason to be involved. But as for Alley...he’s always had a special place for idiots, especially you... Alley knows what he wants, even if it’s unfortunately you, why talk him out when both dummies are in love..”

Husk thought about it.   
  


“Do you love my boy...” Faustino looked down at husk with a side glance, hand on his next shot and the shotgun.   
  


Husk wasn’t phased, this game him and Faustino were playing, Husk had played his cards right for the first time. He pulled a small box from his hat and put it in between them...

~

Alastor sat on the loveseat that had what’s left of Husk’s scent, his things and belongings scattered everywhere as if everything was just fine. Maybe it was, Maybe Alastor was being over dramatic. No, he shook his head of the thought, he couldn’t be the one in the wrong this time. He took a sip from his tea as he looked at the fire.

Dragging himself out of bed and getting dressed in a just his typical sweater and slacks felt harder than ever for today. It’s only been one day too. But it was also the day he do anything to be alone, but if husk was to have miraculously come home, he wouldn’t hesitate to to pull him into the tightest embrace and never let go. 

Alastor looked around to get his thought off Husk. The more he thought of him, the more he felt like coming out the house and bringing husk back. But what if Husk was happier away. He did say he hated Al. No it’s typical husky, he hates everything, but still loves him right? But What if Husk didn’t make it to the hotel, or what if he was hungry cause he had no money, or anything else. It was the what of that was haunting Alastor. Alastor only snapped back to reality as he was met by his shadow who slipped out the fire and before him.   
  


“Yes?”

”He’s fine”

Alastor sighed in relief as he put the cup down “Thank you..”

”Enough stressing over such garbage... your low energy level is weakening me..”

Alastor looked away, his shadow might have looked like him, but they were of completely different souls and persona. The figment was nothing more than all of Alastor’s pure evil embodied in to a dark shadow that clouded Alastor everywhere he went. However he found he can hold his own mindset. The only thing connecting them truly, energy. The stronger Alastor was the stronger his shadow man. The weaker, the worse. His energy had to be split for the two personas.   
  


An hour goes by of nothing but silence as night comes. Alastor looked into the fire where his copy cat remained in to heal. He was about to ask exactly what husk was doing till a knock came at the door. Alastor never moved so fast in his life. Was it husk? Did he finally return even though it’s only been a day?   
  


Alastor looked out the door’s peephole and noticed a tall figure, antlers and collar.   
  


The shadow escaped its chambers “Who?”

Alastor spoke in confusion “Ramesses..”

The shadow grew “well don’t let him in.”

Alastor spoke from the safety of inside his home, he was weak, he could t hold his own to an overlord right now.   
  


“Ramesses. How did you get the collar. That was made for husk.” From the sound of Alastor’s tone, he wasn’t happy. That was Husk’s collar. Why did Ramesses have it. Than a thought came to mind.   
  


Alastor looked to the fire “How.does.he.have.it.”

He spoke sternly to the shadow as he embodied himself and even questioned himself.

”I..I’ve might have taken it off husk and threw it aside of the woods...I didn’t think anyone would find it..”

Alastor’s antlers grew and the room darken as the shadow grew small.   
  


“You-“

Ramesses took the collar off and held it to the door “I’ll gladly give it back... if you can please let me stay.. you see it’s dark out and rainy. I don’t want to afford losing my way once I returned this here restrain.”   
  


Alastor called but he didn’t want anyone in the house, at least anyone other than Husk. He sighed as he didn’t have a choice and open the door. Taking the collar instead of greeting. Him looking husk over this was getting old really fast, and he started to not care too much of what Ramesses thought, even if he was an overlord.

Ramesses shrugged it off as he waltz in the tidy home and made himself too comfortable, taking his jacket and shoes off as he unbutton his shirt to reveal his chest. Alastor looked away and took the blanket off of himself. He didn’t like that Ramesses was sitting on Husk’s chair.   
  


Alastor offered his own instead, he couldn’t afford to lose Husk’s scent on the loveseat. “Why don’t you take my seat instead Ramesses...it’s a leather recliner fit for someone of your.. stature” he said with a smile, hoping that be a way to win him over to someplace else.   
  


Ramesses chuckles as he put an arm out and pulled Alastor in his lap. “No thank you.. I prefer loveseats, because they’re made for two~” 

Alastor was feeling so much cringe, even his shadow felt it, making the flames flicker. Alastor stood quickly and gave a nervous laugh. 

“I-I’ll make tea!”   
  


He hurried away to the kitchen, his shadow sneaking away to him.   
  


Alastor heated up some water, holding himself as he thought about his decision of bringing Ramesses into his home. He just wanted to get him out now, he just wanted Husk back. He didn’t know if it was the anxiety or the rut around the corner that was making him tingly. He had to keep the thought of Husk away to prevent an early rut, but at the same time, ignore what happened with Ramesses just now. His shadow slipped in the kitchen.

Alastor handed the shadow the collar “Here. I demand this be given to Husk, do you understand.”

The shadow sighed but slipped away to deliver the content all while Alastor looked at it fade away. He wanted Husk, he’s never wanted him more in his life, and it might have been his broken heart talking or the rut, either one, he didn’t care as long as he had that furry bastard in his arms. And he forgave him, for anything and everything. They just had to talk things out. Maybe he could convince Husk to get a job and be more well, useful. Maybe he’ll him with his gambling problem, maybe even help him with his Alcohol. It was all things he feared to help Husk with that made him realize he was only destroying Husk more. He just needed Husk to say three words, three words that Alastor said to Husk everyday, he just needed to hear it once to be put under that trance of love again. 

Alastor was lost in thought before Ramesses came up too close behind him, chest to back and rump to front

~

Faustino looked at the box than at Husk.   
  


Husk sighed and sipped his booze. “I’ve had it for a while...just never really had the time to do it...”

Faustino put the gun to Husk’s mouth, making Husk choke on his booze in fear.   
  


“Boy, you had the money to buy a ring but not to take him out to dinner?!” 

Husk panicked. He admitted defeat quickly. That was true anyways, he wasn’t gonna fight it. Faustino calmed, but loaded his gun.

Husk spoke nervously “now what..”

Faustino stood “You said it yourself.. this ends now..”

Husk plead “But Alastor?! I thought-“

Faustino loaded the shotgun “You thought wrong.”

Husk looked down as the hun was put to the back of his head.

Faustino position himself “Any last words..”

Husk sighed and teared up “Just give Alastor the ring, and tell him I love him”

Faustino pulled the trigger...

click.

nothing.

Faustino broke out laughing as Husk looked at him confused but angry as he wiped his tears.

”You should have seen your face! Crying like a bitch!” Faustino laughed.   
  


Only to be punch in the face by Husk. Faustino froze but looked at husk and pulled him up by his fur as Husk prepared to be beaten. 

But before a hand could be laid, the news came on the tv, the anchor taking report of a wanted suspect for the day. “Today’s wantee is paid for by Overlord himself, Ramesses! A warrant for Lowlife hellspawn Husk! If anyone has this fluff ball of stupid, a reward is granted, and it doesn’t specify dead or alive so dead would be Juuuussstt Fine.~” the anchor reported in a menacing laugh as the tv crackled.   
  


Husk felt sick, so Ramesses needed Husk dead now. Before he could blink, Faustino whipped out his pistol, shot and killed every member in the bar, shooting the bartender just in time who had took and loaded Faustino’s shotgun. Faustino put Husk down and took his shotgun back.   
  


He turned and walked away pass Husk, Husk frozen in shock, he had no protection now, everyone who had a tv knew about his warrant. He took the ring from the bar and sighed.

”Are you comin...” Faustino looked over at Husk.   
  


Husk was shocked “I thought-“

”You thought wrong! come on...’tell him I love him’ Ha! You got yourself a bodyguard for the day bitch, but things change tomorrow understand or I’ll personally shoot that fluffy ass of yours..” Faustino laughed to himself still about Husk’s confession.   
  


Husk rolled his eyes and followed, a small smile slipped out. Maybe the Croc isnt as big of a dick after all.

~  
  


Ramesses put more of himself on top of Alastor, hands on his tiny waist as he took a breath in of Alastor’s pre-rut. He felt himself get hard over it, Alastor can feel Ramesses’s hard member, blushing as this started to turn his rut on.   
  


Ramesses reached down to kiss Alastor neck only to be met with a pot of hot water to the face. He stepped back in shock and screamed in agony as he tried to wipe his face. Alastor smirked at him menacingly as he held the pot.   
  


“Oops! My bad! My hand slipped! Why don’t we get you cleaned and off to rest instead my dear!”

Ramesses smiles even though he wanted to have a fit of rage, he had to win Alastor over. “Sounds..perfect.”   
  
  


Alastor laid blankets on the floor for Ramesses.

“what’s this..” Ramesses looked around, confused to know why he take the floor.

Alastor smiled as he handed Ramesses a pillow. “Well I don’t want fur on my recliner and certainly not your scent on my dear’s loveseat anymore than it already is..”

Ramesess wasn’t fond “Your dear..?”

Alastor walked to the hall with that smile of his just thinking about Husk getting his collar back and coming home to him already “My..Love...” 

Alastor made sure to lock his door as he made Ramesses sleep outside on the floor. Ramesses wasn’t happy, but at least by tomorrow, that fur ball that threaten his future be gone for good, or so he thought. 

~  
  


All day Faustino stayed as Husk’s guard, even while Husk slept that night. Faustino wasn’t big on sleep so he stayed up in the hotel with husk watching the fireplace. He saw a shadow morph and come out of the flames as he loaded the gun. He sighed in relief when he found it was Alastor’s shadow.

”wanna give me a heads up next time..”

the shadow dropped the collar into the hat “I just have to return this.. so Husk can track his way home..”

Faustino cocked an eyebrow “Already..? My boy needs a week before he can go back to Alley, make him a changed man..”

the shadow sighed “We don’t have a week.. Ramesses is with Alastor right now...”

Faustino was surprised “Ramesses is the Elk Right?..” Faustino never kept up with the Overlords, only because none of them posed a threat, but if it was down to the Elk or the cat, Faustino pick the drunk barely sober fluff ball than the deer that couldn’t protect his own family from a predator.   
  


Faustino sighed “Who told him..?”

The shadow nodded “I believe he only found out about Alastor’s condition from Vox, who was told by Val, who was told by Alastor...”

Faustino knew that once in a while Alastor and Val talked, but he growled knowing Val blurted to Vox. He looked over at Husk who was exhausted after being hunted down all day and tied with his emotions and then back at the figment.

”Just a couple of days then...Keep me updated on that elk... and that Tv screen”

Faustino loaded his shotgun and took off his straw hat as a smirk of pure evil drew on his face. “So I know when to go huntin’~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love reading the comments and love the kudos, thank you very much! Questions or thoughts on this chapter or future chapters?


	12. In Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor leads Ramesses out, only to be captured again with no excuse, all while husk makes himself a better man...

Alastor got himself out of bed earlier than usual, hoping to be up before Ramesses. Brushing his hair after getting dressed, then spraying the scent of his pre-rut away. It was hard staying asleep with a stranger in your home, but it only made it harder with the tingling feeling that would soon lead to his rut. And as much as he hated his rut, the last thing Alastor would want is to be stuck with his rut and Ramesses. His luck he fascinate him as Husk and fuck him silly. He didn’t want to lose husk because he couldn’t control himself around Ramesses.   
  


Alastor buttoned his shirt all the way up, the only body skin he would show is his hands to his elbow, and they were tainted in black. He stepped to the door and down the stairs his ears and tail flicker to the sound of someone in the kitchen. Looking over at living room and noticing the ruffled blankets on the ground proved empty, he quietly sighed and went over to the kitchen.   
  


He watched from the doorway as Ramesses looked around for cream and sugar for his coffee. He turned after noticing Alastor and quickly fixed his hair.   
  


“Good morning..~”

Alastor got the cream and sugar from the last cabinet behind the honey “I don’t remember telling you about having access to the cabinetry..”

Ramesses chuckles and sat down and put his cup out for Alastor served him.

“Sorry, thought I help myself to a cup of coffee with my dear...”

Alastor pretend to not notice the gesture and leaned against the counter. Ramesses tried to not cock a eyebrow and helped himself. Alastor broke the silence after a while.   
  


“Whenever you’re ready, I’d be more then happy to guide you out..”

Ramesses stood and it just so happen that the sink was behind Alastor. He tried to corner him again, taking it slow, thinking maybe he moved too fast last night. Not the thought of Alastor continuing to be faithful rule in his mind. Ramesses wanted one thing, he didn’t care if there was love or if he had to use force, he was just determined to fix what was broken. But even he knew there be flaws.   
  


Ramesses put his arms to the the side as he leaned over Alastor again “Impatient aren’t we?~”

Ramesses goes in to kiss Alastor only for him to slip from under his arm and walk past “Very..”

  
~  
  


Husk happily snored his way through the morning, he felt like he was having bad dreams all night. He felt like he had to choose a path, the path he followed would be with Alastor. Then he appear in in the woods where him and Alastor lived, he thought he be happy, but it was night and he was running. He was confused and lost and scared, something was chasing him. Something big. He was also holding something, he didn’t know what it was but it had a tail like his and unlike Husk, was fine and content in his arms.   
  


He woke up finally when the creature in his dreams pierced him with its antlers only to be joined by another. Husk sat up, he looked over his body and all around his surroundings before taking a sigh of relief. He didn’t understand his dream. He didn’t know what or who he was carrying let alone what or who was chasing him. Why he was running in the woods and what could have lead to that moment, But it had to do with the current situation he was dealing with now, he just knew it. He rubbed his eyes and yawn before pulling himself out of bed. He tried not to think too much about it.   
  
  


He looked over to see where Faustino was and caught sight of him in the corner rocking chair, passed out with the shotgun on the ground and his pistol in his pocket, his belt undone and his straw hat laid on his chest. Husk quietly walked to him and picked up the shotgun. He looked it over before positioning it, then looked at Faustino.   
  


He pointed the gun to Faustino, aiming the center of his head. That moment he wondered what kind of person he was. Then after blinking he flashed back to looking into the swampy waters. The shotgun aimed to the head of a croc. Husk shot it, it went down then it came back up. A human corpse rose to the surface rather a reptile. He would proceed to take the body and hang limbs from hooks for the daytime hunting of crocs and the nighttime hunt of its favorite and cheapest prey, people. Husk broke out of this trance and swallowed hard as he shakingly held the gun. Faustino held the other end with a menacing smirk.   
  


Faustino chuckled “Thata boy..”

Husk stepped away letting go of the gun. Faustino stood and threw the shotgun over his back. “You think it be this thing that kill me...” 

Husk looked away “Faustino.. how did you die...?”

Faustino fixed himself as he threw on his coat “it was after our weekly catch, our best would length a 20 footer... thought he was dead when I stuck my head into its jaws...Haha!”   
  


Faustino laughed about his own death, as if it couldn’t have been more preventable. Husk stayed quiet, Alastor never mentioned seeing his uncle die before, was it never really that traumatizing? Husk shrugged it off, at least he had him now in hell, didn’t sound any better though.

Faustino looked at husk “Ready pussy cat...”

Husk walked on over to him “where..? “

  
~  
  


Alastor slipped on his winter coat, even though the snow has yet to fall for this year, the tempature decided to drop, the red flames of hell not proving to supply any warmth. That meant reptiles had spare time left before having to stay most of their time cooped in their homes, his uncle included. But Alastor was fine with it, if anything he enjoyed the winter months and loved the snow. He still remembers his first snow, Faustino was delivering skins as far up as New York for his growing business. It always remained the same fluffy white happiest childhood memory of his.   
  


Alastor looked at Ramesses who got himself ready and dressed in his winter attire. “Are we Ready..”

Ramesses placed his hand on Alastor’s lower back and let it continue to slide down more. “If you are my dear..” 

Alastor looked down at the hand and grabbed him before it could go lower, he chuckled nervously and put Ramesses hand to his side, he could feel the tingling get stronger with every sad sorry excuse to try to touch Alastor, but it was working for him. Alastor wiped away the blush and cringed as he took a step away.   
  


“Must I remind you of the 6 foot rule?” He weakly chuckled off. Ramesses stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Alastor’s side. Alastor’s ears went down a little as he slip away.   
  


“Or Not..” Alastor said as he looked away, his smile cringed a little as he walked on. Ramesses closed the door and sighed as he followed.   
  


~  
  


Fasutino placed a poker dealer’s suit on his desk as he looked at husk. Husk immediately revolted in disgust.   
  


“Faustino, I’m NOT gonna be a freaking poker dealer.”   
  


“Whiskers.”

“I’m trying to stay away from this shit, not drown my life into it anymore!”

”Look, you’re a dealer dumbass, not a player. You may not know how to play the game well, but I’ve seen enough skill to know you can work it out smart. Gives you the advantage for allies, especially if you side with an overlord, guaranteed. You’ll work under the protection of me-“

”and Val! What if he finds out I’m with Alastor..I’m fucked Faus....”

”Whiskers...you don’t hold grudges on the past. You use it to repeat or replace what you did...” 

Husk held his arm and looked away. He had a point, but he didn’t want to see Val because he didn’t want to be questioned, not that he’s ever seen him in person before.   
  


“It’s not that I hate him, I just don’t want him to know I’m here because I want to fix things with Al...Does he come around often..”

Faustino lit his cigar and gave him a questionable look.

”Val.. does he come around often..?”   
  


Faustino sits down and taps his cigar “Of course not.. he’s not a big gambler, he’s a pimp, he has his brothels to be at...besides...he wouldn’t hurt you if he found out your dirty little secret...he already knows.” 

Husk sighs in relief stopped along with his heart. “H-how??”

Faustino took a puff of his cigar “Alastor...”

Husk looked down, great, so Val was back in Alastor’s life. Husk crossed his arms and sat down.

”Not like that jackass. They made up as friends about 10 years ago.”

Husk still pouted ”...they’re just friends..?”

Faustino looked up at him “Yeah.. they only get together on one day, so calm down..”

Husk spoke back “Well why do they have to get together for that ‘one day’..” using his fingers in the quote.

Faustino spoke in defense “To visit their daughters grave.”   
  


Husk froze. He wanted to to just hide. He knew why Al had enough of him now. He got defensive over Alastor being with Valentino without listening to the heartbreaking reason. He sighed, he trusted Al, it was others he never really trusted. Maybe it was time for him to pick his battles.

Husk broke the silence “I’m sorry..I though Val didn’t want the kid and took away the elixir....”

Faus looked at him “Just learn to control yourself more.. or you’ll scare away all you ever had...and I’ll make sure there’s no chance ever again. Besides, Alley also didn’t want it, but he was like his damn mom, last minute as always, convince Val and couldn’t get the elixir on time from Vox... though I think there was something more. ”

Husk looked down on himself “....did she have a name”

Faustino thought about it “Viveana..? Yeah, Viveana..1 pound 3 ounces, tiny little thing, though fawns take 6 months not a couple....”

Husk looked up at him “You saw her?”   
  


Faustino stood “Yeah, she was born on my freaking favorite bed sheets...I thought Alley was being killed by angels, only reason I checked on him, scared the shit outta me..then I found that and Alley...Anyhow...”

Husk gave him that blank stare look. Like his bed sheets were more important than the life of a infant. Maybe it was to Faustino, but Husk sure as hell wasn’t. He couldn’t imagine what Alastor had to go through and he hoped never to have that experience happen. A reason he’s never wanted kids, not the responsibility, but the possibility of getting attached to them only to have an incident like Al’s to happen. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He put the thought aside, he didn’t have kids and planned to keep it that way for a long time. Also the thought of what Faus said ‘something more..’ did Faus know something al didn’t? And Vox? Vox and Alastor always had a bad relationship from what he heard, did Vox purposely have a part in the miscarry? Husk stopped thinking and looked up at Faustino.   
  


Faustino pointed to the clothes “you in..?”

Husk sighed and took the clothes as he stood “I do anything for Al.. I hope you know that..ass..”

Faustino smirks and ruffled his fur “Now about that overgrown fur and matt..”

Husk sighed, Al usually brushed him, Husk is too incapable to do that, and lazy.

~ 

Alastor and Ramesses made it to the entrance of the city. Ramesses looked at Alastor “Well...”

Alastor put his hood down “Well I hope you have a good day..” 

Ramesses smiles “I will.. with you in it...” he said as he held Alastor’s hand.   
  


Alastor this time couldn’t pull away “I beg your pardon????” 

Ramesses smirks “In exchange for letting me stay with you, I must pay back my debt of treating you in anyway possible...” 

Alastor sighed, he wasn’t gonna get out of this, he could give every excuse in the book but none would mean anything. He was alone, he had nothing to do, and he certainly never committed to working on a Sunday, maybe now rethinking that.   
  


“As long as hands are to ourselves...” He said as he tied his scarf around his neck some more. Ramesses stood very close to Alastor and tied his scarf for him.   
  


“I’ll try to resist...~”

Alastor blushed and thought of Husk, he be more than willing to make a smart ass comment like that and do the complete opposite. And the tingling. Alastor hid more in his scarf as a small whim came from him, his knees almost wobbly as he tighten them together. He wanted Husk, no, he really needed him.

~

Husk followed Faustino just before reaching a bouquet to Faustino stopped to point to. Husk stopped.

”Oh hell no..”

Faustino looked at him questionably “Hell wha?”

Husk spoke sternly “I’m not having any of those knot untangling, beautifying bitches touch me!”

Faustino chuckles “of course not... it’s gonna be the best of the best, well the best besides mine, Ms. Rosie..”

Husk died inside and he slipped from Faustino’s grasp “ROSIE.”   
  


Faustino looked down and noticed how pale Husk was “what? Ex girlfriend..haha!”

Faustino laughed, but Husk looked at him and sunk deeper into his slump, then Faustino realized it and fell through.   
  


“Oh...”

”yeah..I can’t see her..I just can’t... I know you said I can’t hold onto the past, but she’s one of the reasons I never had trust in other people...”

Faustino sighed and laughed “You kill me! There’s so much worst than a woman sucking cock. Trust is build on love, and if you never loved her then there was never trust to begin with.. I’m no angel, but even I, as fucked as I may be, know that..”

“You not just fucked, you’re just a psychotic freak...fine..” Husk sighed.

Faustino fixed his jacket some more “Good... cause I was just fucking with you.. place is for bitches anyways, your a boy, not even a man..”

Husk was about to yell out who, but Faustino spoke as he walked ahead “Alley!”   
  


Husk facepalms hard, he really didn’t like Alastor blurting out his business all the time, but he still wouldn’t change it for the world.

~ 

Alastor made sure to take advantage of Ramesses’s offer, treating himself to it. To end his day he wanted to be treated with dinner and to leave to home ASAP but when night fell and dinner was over, Ramesses pulled Alastor into a hotel room. It was dimmed and set up with rose petals and candles, champagne and robes. Alastor really didn’t like this.   
  


“I must really leave, it’s getting late Rames-“ 

Ramesses grabbed his arm and pulled him into his chest as he sat on the bed, his hands traveled down Alastor’s waist. Alastor tried to pull away only to be pinned to the bed, the tingling feeling taking over and making him heat up, it was the day before his rut, and he was already getting hot for a stranger. Alastor had a displeased look as he was pinned down.   
  


“Ramesses.”   
  


Ramesses took his free hand and worked it to pull clothing off Alastor “No matter what I do, you won’t love me. I’ve done everything from get rid of that shit boyfriend of yours to treating you with the highest most Nobel respect. All I ask for is that you stay still and let me enjoy the what I’ve lost, with or without your consent.”   
  


Ramesses was an overlord, but one of the weakest. Alastor easily overthrew him, his shadow by his side to lend him his much needed energy that fueled Alastor’s power. The room dark as it was tainted with it. The candles’ flare blew out to flames, the crown of antlers grew large on Alastor’s head. The shadow grew large and squeeze Ramesses down as Alastor spoke, stepping and started to crush down Ramesses’s skull.   
  


“Threaten me once, I’ll take it, threaten my dear though and I’ll make sure to add you skull to my collection.”

Ramesses groaned and Alastor stopped after hearing the snap of Ramesses’s jaw, Ramesses stayed curled in a ball as he held his mouth and cried out. Alastor saw himself out. 

Alastor calmed a little as he fixed his clothes and looked back at Ramesses wither in pain, not in just his broken jaw, but of his past. Alastor sighed and closed the door behind him before heading out to find elsewhere for the night. He knew how the pain felt, trust him if you will, but he’ll never let it devour himself again. Not as long as he could hold onto what he’s got, and he was gonna search for it tomorrow..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love reading the comments and the kudos! Everyone’s opinion and comment is a fuel to do better writing and character development!


	13. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor looks for Husk, All while Husk is charged with dealing with an overlord on his first day of work

Alastor got dressed and headed out. He had a limited amount of time to find Husk, his rut due any moment now. It wasn’t a good idea to be out at what can be a dangerous time for Alastor, but he had not choice. Broadcasting to him would be futile since Husk never carried a radio and also he didn’t want people knowing.

It wasn’t like their relationship was that big of a secret, many people actually knew, they just didn’t believe the two had a sexual relationship. But as much as he hated to admit it, Husk was vulnerable without him. And broadcasting out for Husk could mean putting him in danger. If people knew about Alastor looking for his missing cat, they could just go ahead and harm him or use him as bait to get what they want from Alastor. He did have a lot of enemies, including a sadistic shit of a TV.   
  


He was going in this somewhat blindly. He decided to check the hotel he booked for husk first, even though a gut feeling made him feel he wouldn’t be there.

~

Husk slept in the comfort of one of Faustino’s bedrooms. He felt more naked his his hair being tripped and brushed, he hated it. He rolled in the sheets more as he blinked his eyes lazily and looked around. Everything was in perfect arranged order. From the throw pillows on the seat in the corner to the cute fancy knickknacks that were placed perfectly symmetrical to its look alike opposite to it. He figure that Alastor would have gotten his OCD from his Uncle. And the hardwood everywhere, giving off that wood cabin fever he do anything to have. And the little fireplace. He hated the shadow that would come out of it, even that thing could be an ass sometimes, but it was a part of Alastor still. He remembered the warmth it give off, especially now with winter coming, he do anything to have his head lay on Alastor’s lap while he opened a champagne bottle.

He sat up and dragged himself out, taking the sheets with him. He couldn’t stay and look at the everything surrounding him, pinpointing everything that reminded him of Alastor. It drive him crazy. He got himself ready, shirt, pants, bow tie and unfortunate enough, shoes. He looked in the mirror as he fixed his fur, never had he imagine he be working in the afterlife, the thought sounded so stupid that it made him smirk and let out a weak grunt. Alastor did it cause he truly enjoyed it, and the pay. Faustino claimed to own ownership with Valentino so he stay retired. And Husk had no reason, he felt he shouldn’t be entitled to.   
  


He looked over to catch Faustino looking at him. “You done touching yourself?”   
  


Husk looked up at him. “Just trying to fix myself..” 

Faustino tied Husk’s tie in a much nicer way “Look they don’t give two fucks what you look like, as long as you can play right..” 

Husk wheezed when Faustino gave a menacing smirk and tightened the tie too much “Asshole! Then why do I have to wear this!?”

Faustino let him go and paid attention to his own self in the mirror. “Dress to impress, hasn’t Alley taught you anything? ...besides I’ll be with you all day today to see just how good you play....you promised, you better earn me big to keep me occupied and away from MY home during your little peepee issue, whiskers..”

Husk groans “I know dammit and it’s a heat cycle, you shit, also Stop calling me whiskers.”

Faustino walked out, tilting his hat to him “Alright pussy..” 

~ 

Alastor reached the desk of the hotel and met the man Husk had, got his key and went to his room. Upon entering, it looked normal. Like nothing was ever touched. The fireplace lit upon entering, the shadow escaping from it, already looking around. Alastor walked in and peaked over to the living room where Husk’s scent was at its strongest. He looked over the seats and found nothing.

He sighed, but not long did his shadow find a wallet. Alastor looked over at it.

”That’s not Husk’s..”

He took it, opening the wallet to reveal what was inside. He felt sick as he saw it was full of Ramesses’s belongings. He took.   
  


The shadow slipped its hand inside and pulled out a picture out to look for itself. Alastor took it back as the shadow whines but fades elsewhere. Alastor looked at it.   
  


It was Ramesses, his two sons, and his wife. He could make that out just by looking at the attire of the family. Their faces burned but his own.   
  


Alastor sides and went over the the fire. He tossed the wallet and the picture in.   
  


The shadow returned to taunt Alastor as it sat on the throne of the living room.   
  


“Quick to destroy reminders..?” The shadow mocked.

Alastor spoke “I’ve moved on, the past is nothing but a faded memory..” 

The shadow laughed as it grabbed Alastor’s shoulders “Oh really? The past always repeats itself Alastair! You can’t hide from it!” He spoke as he replayed memories of Alastor’s past to everything that’s happening now, it all matched.

Val would it be forced to leave after a stupid fight vox had started between them. Alastor was left to try and pick up the pieces, something he’s learn from his mother, who too couldn’t hold a healthy relationship. The only thing different was that there was a baby in the end of it, the last thing to destroy their relationship. The video as well, it all ended disastrous. The shadow trying to scare him about the foreseeable future.

Alastor looked over the shoulder and took the seat as he smirk “You’re right, but I’ve learned... I’ll be prepared for tomorrow..” 

The shadow winced in anger as Alastor took away its power of manipulation. He spoke as it stepped back into the flames of the fire.   
  


“You’re a lovesick hopeless man bought by the likes of a lowlife addicted cat..” 

Once the shadow was gone, Alastor sighed, holding his smile still. He chuckled as he wiped his eyes. He won a battle against himself, finally getting control over himself during such bad times.

~  
  


At the casino, Husk was picked up quickly. Faustino didn’t have to teach him much since husk watched from all the times he’s played. He knew the cards like it was in the back of his head, so giving them out, he knew who had the stronger cards vs those who didn’t. Along with siding with allies, he sided with those who cracked a laugh at his joke even if it wasn’t funny, bought him a beer, or tipped him under the table.   
  


On his break, he took a step to the alleyway outback and lit a cigar. Faustino joined him as Husk lit his too.   
  


“How am I?” Husk asked after a puff.   
  


Faustino counted Husk’s tips “Ain’t bad, but that’s side shit, your gonna go in with the big boys, and I expect you behave..?”

Husk looked at him confused. Behave? What did Faustino mean by that? He shrugged it off as the two finished their cigars.

~ 

Alastor was now starting to worry, he wouldn’t let it show though, he kept it bottled in. He looked everywhere husk could be, but yet he wasn’t there. The alleys, the bars, casinos that he visited often when gambling, strip clubs including. Like as if he vanished from thin air.   
  


After visiting the last pub, he took tried to trace his scent. He grew use to the scent, so when he was t around or lingering, everything was off. He followed the last trace of it pass his uncle’s casino, strictly for high enders, to the hair cutter down the street. After that it ended. He couldn’t trace anything after that, just very small lingers of it everywhere. He sighed as he walked in. He had to ask someone sooner or later.   
  


At the front desk, he was served immediately. He got to the point and ask if Husk had ever Visited. They answered with a yes but also mentioned he was with Faustino. That’s when Alastor’s heart sank. Faustino found another prey to stalk, another weak vessel to make strong only to be butchered.

Even with Husk being with Alastor, that was still no exceptions. Alastor walked out. He walked pass his uncle’s casino, now more than eager to find Husk, only to bump into a familiar face, or so, Screen. 

  
Vox looked over and turned to face Alastor as he smirked with complete hate “What where you go Bambi, you don’t want to be hit hard again don’t you. And I’m not just saying the front this time.“

Alastor glared at him menacingly with his forced smile “I see you got a new screen protector...I suggest you keep the comments to yourself if you like to keep it that way~“ 

Vox walked up to Alastor as he pulled a hand out of his pocket, volts charging around his fingers “Repeat my dear. I dare yo-“

”Enough.”   
  


Another familiar voice broke the silence. Vox glared over, no longer amused, but pissed as he stormed away seeing Alastor with a cocky smirk.   
  


Alastor looked up to the person “Thank You Valentino...” 

Valentino wiped a blush away, he found it cute everyone Alastor thanked him, it reminded him of both comfort and ‘business’ together.   
  


“Just try to avoid him... he’s been even harder to work with lately..”

”Yes, well, you reap what you sow..”

Valentiino looked down on Alastor and sighed. He can’t say Alastor was wrong. He picked Vox over Alastor, he had to live with it knowing Alastor wouldn’t love him that way anymore, a reality that took a while for him to come to peace with.

He was sure if vox wasn’t in their life, they be together as a couple, most likely ruling Hell with the help of Faustino manipulating Beatrice, who is mad in love with Faustino and a strong overlord Female Bug, her and Faustino being unstoppable. Along with a couple of kids, and their daughter, living their best lives in the underworld. But he also couldn’t imagine Vox in it. They were like brothers. He couldn’t understand it but he figured it was for the best.   
  


“So December?”   
  


Alastor thought about it “That be a good time to visit her..but you’re buying flowers for the grave this time..”

Val chuckled as he smirked “Will do mama... so... I heard about you and Ramesses, so you and cat boy are officially out-“

Alastor put his hand to Val’s mouth to quiet him. Val’s antennas went straight up as he laughed.   
  


“So I guess that’s all fake rumor?”

”it’s a long story.. I’m looking for Huskers“

Val tried not to be jealous over Husk, even though him and Alastor weren’t together, he hated the thought of someone touching him, even though he’s never seen Husk before.

”Anything..?”

Alastor looks down in worry. Val made him look up again as he held his hands “Calm down mama, he’s fine, probably just blowing some steam, you know how us boys to are...now stop being too cute, all worried about the smallest damn things”  
  
Alastor couldn’t help but smile as he rolled his eyes “you’ve said that a million times..” 

“Make it a million and one then?” Val said with a little chuckle.

Whether it was Alastor smiling at him or laughing with him, as long as he was happy he do what he can to help with the situation, or to at least ease the stress. Only and especially for Alastor. 

Alastor smiled genuinely as he looked away and blushed. “Val..”

There was a million reasons he shouldn’t like Valentino, but he only needed a couple to listen to the oversized idiot. And only Alastor could get away with it.   
  
  


Just like there were a million reason to leave Husk, but he just needed one to stay.

Vox cleared his throat as he got both their attention “When you two are done fucking, we should go Val..” 

Val walked over to Vox “Calm you tits! I’m coming!”   
  


Val looked over “I’ll see you soon Alastor..”

Alastor waved back as he watched them disappear into the building. Alastor sighed and walked away, now to find his uncle. 

  
~ 

Husk and Faustino went back inside after their smoke, Husk gets himself ready as Faustino sits down as a player.   
  


“What did you mean out there ‘expect you to behave’? “

Faustino couldn’t help but smirk “Well.. remember you asked if Val came around..?~” 

Husk looked at him confused before seeing Vox and Val wall up to the table. He felt pale, but at the same time, pissed. He sighed and looked away as he cursed his life. Faustino greeted Val, ignoring Vox who insisted on trying to go on good terms with Faustino for business. But with Faustino being so picky, there wasn’t a chance till now.   
  


As Val and Vox took their seats a players, Vox caught glance of Faustino.   
  


“If I win, I request an offer with strictly you, Faustino.”   
  


Faustino side glanced him with a smirk “Oh, what’s this offer? I don’t expect it to be free electric for a year.”   
  


Val turned away, holding a laugh. He looked at Husk and spoked, his hand cover him mouth.   
  
“

Husk rolled his eyes and looked away, clearly disinterested in anything Valentino had to say. He still couldn’t bring himself to like him, whether him and Alastor made it, it didn’t mean they had to be friends.   
  


“What’s your name, pussy cat?”

Husk looked at him confused, and a little bit frustrated. But he soon realized. He’s never met Valentino in person before till now, was it that Valentino didn’t know who Husk was in appearance either?   
  


“....Hector...” Husk said, intended to keep it that way to avoid any conflict. At first Husk believed that Val knew he was lying. Till Val cracked a nickname for him.   
  


“I’ll call you Hex for short then..should I buy you a drink while these two bicker? Then we can ‘talk’..”

Faustino stepped in “No, I know what you’re trying to pull Val, I ain’t gonna let you win again...”

Val laughed as Faus cocked a smirk and handed him a lighter.

He looked to his other side at Vox, clearly not in the mood with the TV “I’m not interested in shit you have to offer, pardon my language. So if you’re here just to negotiate, you’re wasting your time, and **Mine** .”   
  


Vox shut up and looked away, at least he could take away from Faus if he wasn’t gonna take his deal. However, being careful of next time not to overstep boundaries. Vox was only in level two of being a Overlord, him and Alastor tied for being the second strong, yet second weakest. He had no chance against Faus.

The players picked up their Cards, shots all around as Val shared his cigars. Husk knew Faustino had some of the strongest cards, but to make it not look too suspicious, he gave Valentino some too. The silent thought was broke when Vox raised his voice at Husk.

”This is a crack of shit!”

Val puffed his cigar and looked at Vox “What?”

”I got all the duds, this fucking game is rigged!” He said as he stood, slapping his cards on the table to show.

”It’s not Rigged Voxxy.” Val spread his to show, he had some good cards in his pile compared to Vox who got none of them.

Faustino paid no mind as he took a shot and handed one to Husk. “Just drink it and ignore it.”

Husk sighed and took the drink to his hand. At least Faustino saw nothing wrong with what he pulled.  
  


“He knows they’re duds and he fucking knows it, cause to him it’s just a game, a fucking paycheck..” he looked at Husk as he reached over, slapping the drink from his hand on the floor and pulling him by the collar of his shirt.   
  


“Isn’t it you piece of shit work?~”

Husk was surprised but composed himself and said bluntly “Yeah, it is a game.”   
  
  


A hand grabbed Vox’s wrist and pulled him away forcefully. Val wasn’t happy as his eyes became darker red.

”Enough.”

Faustino stood and walked pass the two.   
  


“I suggest you have a talk with him Val after the stunt he pulled, before I do.”   
  


Faustino took Husk to the back, there was alcohol on his shoes from the book, and to Faus, no man should be seen with any stain of his clothes if he did nothing wrong. If vox went farther as of to hurt Husk, Faus can swear his circuits be ripped out in seconds, and Val knew it.   
  


Husk sat and waited for Faustino to come with a shoe polishing kit and cleaner. Husk tried to take it, but Faustino refused as he kneeled and took Husk’s Foot to his Lap. Husk was surprised.   
  


“Uh? Feeling okay??” Husk asked Faustino

Faustino laughed a little “Don’t get use to it...”

Meanwhile outside in the lobby, Vox and Val talked.

”I’m done, keep this shit up Vox and that’s it.”

”What, you abandon me? I’m not an animal! I’m an Overlord!”

”And your acting like a spoiled brat.”

”Oh shut up Val..” Vox said as he walked away, he’ll find his own way home. “You just upset cause you saw Bambi was trying to reconnect with a lowlife, not yo-“

Hands wrapped around his neck as he was pinned. His voice box being crushed by Val’s grip as moth wings revealed a large skull on them.   
  


“Speak of him so lowly again and I’ll rip off that box screen fuck of a face of yours.”   
  


It was the first time in a long time that Val had Actually laid hands on Vox. And Vox was terrified. He never felt so small before. Val’s smirk widen as he tightened his grip on Vox.  
  


Val calmed immediately when he heard the doors of the back open, revealing Husk.   
  


“Hex!” Val said in a kind hearted tone to distress the situation. Vox slipped to the floor as he held his neck. Val walked up to Husk, a little flustered at the moment due to his sudden bloodlust.   
  


Vox stood and walked out as he made one last comment to Val. “You and Bambi are both fucking perfect for each other..” he said with a hiss to his voice and completely hatred for the Moth.

Husk hearing that comment looked down. Everyone was perfect for Al, but him. He felt Val touch his shoulder as he looked up while Val was looking at Vox leave away from the casino.

Husk had to ask Val the question “So you two a couple..?”

Val cocked a questionable look before answering “No, he’s more like an annoying little brother..”

”Not Vox..” 

Val sighed and let out a small chuckle “Impossible, My dear doe is in love with a ‘Husk’ I believe? Yeah something like that..” 

Husk looked down a smile creeping up on his face. So Alastor did still love him? It made Husk’s heart skip a beat, so did this string hanging from his hat. He pulled it out and as in shock to see it was his collar. He could only imagine if it had fallen out as he held to it tightly and placing a kiss on it.

~

As Vox left from the Casino, he caught sight of a small grey box. He picked it up, opening to reveal a ring in it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the kudos and the comments, love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and future chapters!


	14. N’ Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk gives up and gives in, and finally, Alastor does as well

Husk went to his room of Faustino’s house, wanting nothing more than to get a bath, yes, a bath. He surprised himself with wanting water on his fur but after a long first couple of days of work since death, it didn’t sound so bad. On top of that, he still hasn’t heard from Alastor. He hasn’t found the ring but found his collar in his hat, so he figure when he would get his day off, he could visit Alastor and beg for forgiveness. Most likely after both of their cycles. He took hat off in the room and pulled his tie loose as he kept thinking about Alastor. He was stopped with the sound of the Double wood doors opening from downstairs.   
  


He looked at the time and realized Faus was most definitely out still. Then he heard someone’s voice that made his heart ache.   
  


“Uncle!!” Alastor’s pitifully cried out, believing his uncle was home after seeing lights on in the small mansion.   
  


Husk waited again, he wanted to make sure he wasn’t going crazy.

”Please! I can’t find Husk anywhere! I’m scared something happened..”   
  


Only Husk could understand that Alastor was defeated in those words. After many many years with him, what use to be as hard as stone to figure out was like putty. Husk ran out his room. 

“Al! Babe I’m fine, I’m here!”

Alastor froze and looked up the stairs. Husk popped down the second level to the first, his wings adjusted to add to a safe landing. Husk couldn’t help tears in his own eyes, what he thought he lost from the start of this fight was looking for him the whole time.

But also seeing Alastor after basically a week made him realize just how much he loved him. He thought he was over exaggerating it, but he couldn’t live without him. Everything he was doing was for him. Before he could make a move, Alastor had already picked him up, hugging him tightly and crying into his fluffy chest that showed passed the unbuttoned shirt. Husk held him tightly and wiped his tears on Alastor’s hair, dodging the antlers and petting his head as he laid kisses all over.   
  


“I-I thought something h-happened to you...”

Husk chuckles a little as he was put down and held tightly, cupping Alastor’s face “I’m right here baby, I’m okay.....I’m sorry..... I love you..”

Alastor tensed at those words and looked down at Husk.   
  


Husk sighed, this was hard, expression his emotions were always hard. He tried to find the words to say.   
  


“Look...about everything I’ve said-“

Before husk could finish, Alastor cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Holding him tightly after.  
  


“You were right.. about Ramesses... I’m so sorry my dear... I should have listened, I thought having someone of my breed as a friend would benefit..”

Husk held him back just as tight.

”Please don’t apologize. I fucked up. I knew you knew better, but still I fucking doubted...but I promise, I’ll never question you again, ever. If you have to go out, you go out, if you need to meet Val, do that, if you want to go to your uncle’s do that, even if it’s the dumbest shit, just..I.. I just don’t want to ever lose you..” 

Alastor wasn’t too surprised Husk knew about Val and his arrangements. It was something he was gonna have to know sooner or later. He cuddled in Husk’s arms as Husk held him dear.

“I can’t think of anywhere better but in your arms... don’t ever fear on losing me, You’ll always have me, whether you like it or not...”

Husk kisses his head “Same you idiot..” 

Husk held him for a while before feeling Alastor knees tremble and his breath quicken while the scent Alastor was giving off kickstart his own Mating cycle...

~

Ripping the bed sheets and their clothes. Indulging in each other’s presence and tangled in each other’s Lust. Husk closed his eyes and turned Alastor to face him, opening them again.  
  


“I don’t ever want to see your back again...”

Alastor was a rutting mess, his breathing quick and his face flushed in a red blush, only adding the Husk’s arousal. Buck cupped Alastor’s cheek.   
  


“Promise me that babe..”

Alastor held Husk’s hand “I promise...I love you so much..”

Husk kisses down Alastor’s neck as he waited for Alastor to get wet enough for him as he trusted his fingers slowly.

”Good boy~ I love you..”

Alastor whimpered as he arched his back, begging for more than just Husk’s fingers. Husk adjust himself and slipped himself in. Alastor pulled on Husk’s fur, he was very sensitive, so he found Husk larger than normal. Husk panted and threw his head back.   
  


“Fuck!” The feeling of doing Alastor in bed was different than this. Even better if. He was warm and tight but slick enough to get into, the feeling of his own heat added onto the sensation he desired so badly.   
  


“Move D-daddy..” Alastor whined as he started to move himself. Husk blushed deeply, he’s never been called that before, besides his own ruts, but now, with seeing Alastor like jelly in his hands, it drove him crazy.   
  


Husk buried his face in Alastor’s neck as he taunted him and whispered sweet nothing, thrusting hard and deep in Alastor as Alastor cried out, moaning with tears staining his cheeks as nails dug into Husk’s back.   
  
Husk held Alastor tightly as he thrusted in Alastor, obeying only if Alastor called out his name. He grabbed Alastor’s thighs and looked down at the mess he made so far of Alastor. He spread Alastor’s legs more and pounded getting as deep as he can, constantly hitting the sweet spot. Alastor couldn’t keep quiet, he was loud now and Husk liked it.   
  


He pulled Alastor up as he kept the pace, their hearts both beating fast against each other. In predatory mode, he softly bit Alastor neck.   
  


Alastor stopped whining and was crying now, the pain and pleasure driving him crazy. The warm furry body of Husk on him, his scent, his warmth. The tingling feeling subsided as Husk’s barbs penetrate, followed by his climax.

~  
  


Faustino got home, it was about 2 in the morning as he yawned. He was usually out longer but today he decided to check in early. He hung his coat, only then hearing creaking noises upstairs.   
  


Faustino head upstairs, he figured the damn Cat left the water on. When he got to the final step, he saw Alastor’s coat on the ground, the noise getting louder. Faustino then became very concern an got to the bedroom, barging in.

”The hell is going on in he-!“ he froze.   
  


Husk looked over at Faustino in shock as he panted hard after coming in Alastor, who held to Husk as he panted badly, still unaware of his uncle. 

“D-Daddy, why did you stop? K-keep going~” Alastor whimpered for more as he pulled Husk down on him again. Then he noticed Faustino and his ears went straight up.   
  


Husk went over the bed and tried to pull some pants on, somehow his heat felt like it was subsiding. He was panicking as he nearly fell pulling his work pants up.   
  


“I can explain!”

Alastor pulled seats over him as he sat up and watched his uncle take the gun off the wall.   
  
“Husk, run!”   
  


Husk threw himself out the window, thank god for wings as Faustino chased him out, loading the gun. Faustino looked at Alastor for an explanation, clearly enraged. 

Alastor nervously laughed as he ears went low “oops?~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos! Leave comments below, love reading them and love hearing you ideas on future chapters!


	15. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after finally getting back together, Alastor falls sick, Faustino prepares to stay in for the winter, and husk discovers the rude awaking for not following his own rules...

Husk made good with Faustino, somewhat. On top of walking on eggshells with Faustino, both his and Alastor’s cycles ended out of nowhere. It was that week Alastor insisted on taking a pregnancy test, but Husk revolted against it.   
  


When week two came, Alastor felt fine, not 100 percent, but okay. So when Husk gave in and decided to take a test, Alastor revolted the idea too.

It wasn’t till three weeks in that things started to happen.

Alastor sat by the toilet as the queasy feeling in his stomach persisted on like it has been all week. No matter what he did, he could keep anything down, all remedies Faustino has given him hasn’t helped and on top of that, he felt different. He couldn’t explain it other than ‘not himself’. He thought it be the lack of sleep he was getting from not feeling so well.   
  


As soon as he felt okay enough to stand, he flushed the toilet and wandered back to bed. Husk was getting ready, even though he really didn’t want to leave Alastor. He may be an airhead, but he could tell this wasn’t just a normal flu. He walked over after Alastor sat on the side of the bed and felt his head. There was no fever, only making Husk more concerned. He could see if it was a stomach flu, but to last as long as it did? It didn’t make sense, so he figured he go off to talk Faustino about it more. He kissed Alastor’s head and held him as he hugged back.

”Why don’t you just go to the doctors, Al..”

”I hate the physician practice, I rather die..” Alastor responses with a slight weak laugh.

Husk sighed and cupped his face “Fine, but if you need me, please just call me..” 

Alastor leaned his head on Husk’s chest “Do you have to leave?”

Husk rubbed the back of his head “I have to keep your uncle happy, at least for now babe, I promise I’ll be home early though.”   
  


Alastor curled up in the sheets “Alright but you promised...I’m proud of you..”

Husk smiles a little and kisses his head “I love you..”

Alastor glanced over tiredly with his smile wide with hearing husk say those words “You better..”

Husk put his collar on, his scarf and left. The cool air blowing hard felt like small sharp knifes against his fur. He could feel snow wasn’t far, it was literally a matter of time of when it would fall. He let the cold piercing air hit him as he toughe out the woods. By the time he got to his destination, he found Faustino packing his things from the office.   
  


“Where the hell are you going?”   
  


Faustino looked up at him as he closed his jacket up more “Getting the hell out of here, what do you think I’m doing?!”

Husk looked at him questionably “Like selling?”

Faustino pushed through Husk “No Pussy! I’m staying indoors for the winter! I’m moving all my work to my house. I’m gonna be there for a while till spring..” 

Husk shrugged “How about booze and shit, you have to get out at least once..” 

Faustino put everything to the door, looking outside he had a worried expression “I’m a cold blooded creature, I can survive years without food, I won’t survive in snow though..”

Husk sighed “how about Al?”

Faustino turned to his office and sat on his chair again ”you guys can visit me, that’s all... But bedrooms are restricted.” He said in a cold tone.

Husk thought about it, and his fear about Alastor possibly being pregnant. He just needed someone to tell him he was crazy. “umm...about that, Al isn’t doing so well..”

Faustino looked over at Husk as he lit a cigar and shivered a little from the cool in his office.

”We’ve tried the remedies you gave us and none of it worked, he can’t eat anything without throwing up, but he has no fever. I’ve tried to talk to him about a doctor a hundred times this week but he keeps denying..” Husk expressed with honest worry, he was scared for Alastor, he really was.   
  


Faustino’s cigar blew out as his expression of shock disappear to pure disappointment as he looked in his draws for something. Pushing through to find a medical cup, he had anything in that draw, even a photo of the only person he’s ever loved. He sighed as he pushed the photo aside for now and looked on.  
  


“Three weeks ago, When both decided fuck my goddam house, did you two have your cycles?”

Husk was about to retort, but he stopped, he fell pale and sick himself. It must have been why they ‘skipped’ their breeding this month, he had already planted his seed. Husk shook his head.

“Where are you getting at?”

“I’m saying he’s likely pregnant.” Faustino spoke angrily

Husk started to panic, he thought it was just Alastor’s paranoia getting to him, and maybe his own, but with Faustino saying the same thing. He brushed his hands through his fur on his face as he mumbled “T-there’s no way....shit what have I done”

Faustino handed him a medical cup. “Calm your shit, here, have him pee in this and test it” 

Husk took the cup with shaky hands as he took off his scarf.

”The hell are you doing..? Go shrimp dick, I’ll excuse you today, but I want an answer by tomorrow understand.” Faustino said with a stern angry voice.   
  


Husk’s ears went down as he pulled the scarf back on. He really didn’t want to go home. After purchasing the pregnancy test, he just kept thinking about it. Alastor couldn’t be pregnant, he's probably just really sick. Husk put rules down, they were to stay separate during their cycle together, and even if they were together, it was only one cycle. Husk swallowed, then again, it only takes one time. He sighed as he wondered into the woods.

He tried to convince himself he was overthinking this, there was no way even in Hell that Husk could be a dad. He hated kids, they were annoying nasty creatures, nothing more. But, if Alastor was pregnant, it was HIS kid. No, he put the thought aside. Alastor wasn’t pregnant and he was worrying for nothing.   
  


He reached the house and walked in. He took his shoes off and passed the kitchen, then stepped back as he saw Alastor wide-eyes looking back at Husk. Husk walked in, putting the bag down. Alastor looked at him questionably.

”Talk about coming home early..” he said with a slight chuckle.

Husk took off his hat and sat across from him “Yeah, you uncle said I could leave...Al-“ 

Husk noticed a hard of peanut butter with a spoon in it by Alastor. Alastor side glanced away.   
  


“I thought you hated peanut butter?”   
  


Alastor looked down a little to side “It was the only thing I could stomach...I’m a little worried...”

Husk sighed and pulled out the cup and the test “I know, that’s basically the reason your uncle told me to come here..” 

Alastor looked at the test then at Husk, he was deeply worried. Husk put his face in his hands. 

“Please.. let’s just take the test so I know how bad I fucked up..” he said as he was starting to breakdown.   
  


Alastor looked at Husk, both genuinely scared. He sighed and took the cup and the test.   
  


~  
  


After going upstairs to their room and taking the test, they waited a couple of minutes, Husk checked the test that was still in the cup, it was still processing. He groaned as he waited for what felt like hours, pacing back and forth as Alastor sat on the bed, his thoughts wondered.   
  


Unlike Husk, he didn’t panic too much. He should’ve expected it, but even so, he was caught off guard. But the idea of a baby, he was honestly happy about it. It was the thought of losing the baby that killed Alastor inside. He didn’t want to have to bury another child.   
  
He snapped back to reality when husk pulled the test from the jar. His heart stopped as he looked at it...  
  


To be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving to everyone! I looked forwards to reading everyone’s comments and kudos, and happy holidays again! Love to know how it went!


	16. Trying Optimism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk and Alastor find out some news about their kid, now they need help trying to keep it.

  
It was positive. 

“We need to take another test!”   
  


“Husk..”

”We just need to! This isn’t legit”

Husk set the test on the nightstand by Alastor. He sat on the end of the bed, his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe it, he was gonna be a dad. Never has he thought he father a child..

Only to have it die before being a better father to it.

  
The reason he never want a child in the first place, Cause only Top of the Line Demons could have the elixir. Why give it out to hundred of weaklings when two strong Lords can have stronger child? It made sense only in Hell.  
  


Husk wiped his tears away that he hid in his hands. He looked over at Alastor, curled up in a ball crying as he held the test tightly, his head tucked between him. Husk went close to him.   
  


“Al..?”

“I don’t want our baby to die husk. I can’t bury her again...” 

“You? You should have just stayed home then!...”

Alastor looked up at Husk, was he making it seem like it was all Alastor’s fault. Husk bit his tongue from saying more out of anger. Alastor turned and laid on his side, his back to Husk.   
  


“Babe, I’m sorry! I’m just panicking, I didn’t want this to happen..”

”I’m not aborting my baby, Husk.” Alastor spoke with a hiss, something in him just disliked Husk.

Husk had no problem raising his voice back ”I’m not saying that, dammit! ..I’m..I’m sorry, I just..”

Husk sighed. He had to think what to say to say it without coming across more of an asshole than he was.

Alastor held the test to his chest as he laid defeated. 

“I hate kids..” Husk spoke only for Alastor to add in.

”Talk about adding fuel to the fire..”

Husk sighed and laid by Alastor, who curled up more when Husk touched him.

”Listen.. I hate kids, but this is our kid. I’m gonna love it, I’m gonna get attached to it, I just don’t want us to both suffer when you deliver a stillborn.”

Alastor sighed as he curled away from Husk. Husk brushed back Alastor’s hair and cuddled to him. He sighed as he knew what he could say to get Alastor’s attention, and knew what he had to do even if it was merely impossible.

“That’s why..... I’ll do what I can to get the elixir before it’s too late.”

Alastor looked over at husk, husk finally getting his attention as he cuddled to Al’s chest.

“We don’t even know if it’s a kitten or fawn, you won’t get either, you’re a-“

“Lowlife spawn, I know. But I can talk to your uncle before he hides away in his igloo for the winter..” 

Husk pulled Alastor in his arms as he held him close, kissing down his neck.

”You won’t get it on time if our child is a kitten..” 

Husk continued to kiss down his chest, he wasn’t gonna admit that Alastor was right, not till the death of their child.   
  


“I have plenty of time, what a half of week at most? I’ll get it by then.. I promise..” Husk said with slight panic over the timeline.

Alastor thought about it, if their child was a kitten, they expect a baby in 3 months since he was a month along already, if a fawn, 5-6 months. Either way they didn’t have enough time, but as long as Husk stayed optimistic, Alastor would try to be as well, even if they did have only a couple of days left, the thought making Alastor tear up. He just found out he was pregnant, only to find out he likely loose them.

”Alright, but you promised..” Al said as he gave up fighting with Husk and wiped his tears.

Husk kisses Alastor’s stomach “I know..”


	17. Cold Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk reports to Faustino, but he doesn’t take it well..

Husk made a promise to keep the baby, now he had to stick with it and with the time they’ve missed, they didn’t have a moment to wait. He and Alastor got what they needed for the weekend and made their way to Faustino. Husk needed answers to who he could get the elixir from, easier said than done, but he also needed to find out why it didn’t work on Alastor last time.   
  


He remembered a while ago about Faustino mentioning something off about it, so he needed to know the whole story, no hold back. After they escaped the forest through the city, Alastor needing to stop after a while.   
  


He found himself more drained than ever, that even using magic he might collapse, let alone even needing breaks just from walking. Husk wagged his tail as his patience ran low, the cold air hitting his fur and piercing his skin, and with it being night, it was even worst. He sighed and sat by Alastor, leaning on him for warmth as his wings trembled from the cold.   
  


Alastor looked down on him leaning on his shoulder and placed a kiss on his head, completely in phased by the Arctic wind of Hell’s winter coming. He was a deer demon after all, he was designed for this, the reason he can navigate the woods too. But his little feline lover wasn’t.   
  


Alastor stopped of his coat and put it on Husk. Husk however immediately rejected it.   
  


“No!”

”You’re shaking cold-“

”I’m perfectly fine!” Husk stood and stomped off, only to be pulled back by the scarf around his neck. It reminded him of it, the beginning of it all, now here they were decades later, finding a way to keep their family. He gave in this time, he went over and leaned on Alastor who was radiating with heat

”Its not good if you get a cold” he mumbled as Alastor slipped his coat on Husk, closing it up and butterfly kissing Husk’s nose.

”I’m perfectly fine my dear... besides, I can’t have you sick on me now can” 

Husk blushed and digs his face into the coat. The scent of Alastor lingered strongly on his jacket as Alastor pecked a kiss on his head, husk looking up at him. He never realized how small he was compared to him, and it only made him turn more red in embarrassment.   
  


Alastor walked off with Husk follow close behind as the night dwindled less with people.   
  


~  
  


Faustino unpacked his things, organizing the personal important work away from his garbage. With everything organized and done, it was a matter of time of just waiting till the end of the week to go into slumber, something he’s hated his whole afterlife. Sure it was like going asleep and waking up, but it was also 4 months passing by every time, and on top of that, he was at slumber when the Exterminators came down.   
  


It was a blessing but a curse. He didn’t have to worry about running from them, but if they managed to come in, he couldn’t stop them. He be stuck in a dark void for the rest of his life, all alone. Just pure silence for all eternity, and he wouldn’t even know it. That’s why he made sure to check every door, lock every window, and choose the family room located center of the house.   
  


He sat on his chair to enjoy his tea before going to bed, but a knock at the door in the late night startled him from his comfort by the fire. He cursed as he closed his robe and got the door. He wasn’t too surprised to see the two standing there.

~ 

After getting some more tea and a heated blanket for Husk, Faustino sat down before them seeing the positive test. He tossed it back on the coffee table and took his tea topped with bourbon.   
  


“What do you want me to do about it?”   
  
Husk shivered in his heated blanket, his fur fluffed from the wind. He looked at Faustino as he spoke.   
  


“You said report back to you, I did, I thought you be able to help us..”

Faustino laid back as he relaxed and sighed “This ain’t my battle to fight, I just wanted to know the circumstances..”

He glared over at Alastor who avoided contact and looked away, his ears low. Faustino was fed up, he was tired of Alastor getting himself in trouble and expected Faustino to dig him out. It reminded him of someone, and he snapped.

”And I’m beyond disappointed about it. You never listen to a fucking word I say”

Alastor leaned his head in his hand as he felt his emotions, now more fragile than ever, caused him to tear up.   
  


“I do, I-I just-“

”No you fucking don’t, or you wouldn’t have gotten yourself in this situation. You expect me to wave a fucking magic wand it it all be gone! This is the real world, Alastor, nothing works that way! You’re just a spoiled little fuck-!” 

Husk stood to confront Faustino, he wasn’t gonna let him keep talking down Alastor, especially now that he was pregnant.   
  
Husk snapped back at Faustino. “Enough! I didn’t come here for you to downgrade him and he didn’t come to fucking argue either. We literally dragged our asses all the way here just for a little help!”

Faustino stood, growling at husk before sighing and walked away “You’ve waited to long anyways. Boy, girl, cat or deer, if you haven’t felt movement by now then the little shit is dead....I’m done with this shit......”

He stopped to look over at Husk before proceeding forward.

“and Husk, you’re fired. Both of you leave.”

Alastor wanted to say something back, he really did, but anything he could say likely wasn’t right, Faustino knew what he was talking about. He felt destroyed as he hid his face in his hands. Husk looked down. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to say. He felt like everything he’s done, he was doing wrong. He looked over to see Alastor, helplessly cry. Husk summed up the courage he had and followed Faustino, his phone falling from his pocket unknowingly.   
  


Upon entering the kitchen, Faustino was groggy over his 3rd double shot. Glancing over his shoulder he hissed at Husk.   
  


“I thought I said leave.”   
  
  


Husk plead to him “Please, hate me all you want but not Al, I’m the one that fucked up, not him Faust..”

It was silent for a while before Faustino looked over.   
  


“I don’t trust people, if anything, I hate them all, including you. So don’t think you’re a friend or anything. As for Alley, I don’t trust him anymore either. He has to learn the hard way, I’ve always spoiled him to the point where he could get away with murder...literally..” Faustino said in a broken tone as he poured another shot.

Husk sighed “Fine, how about this.. at least tell me where I can get their elixir, and... me and Alastor won’t bother you again, ever...”

Faustino didn’t speak and Husk cut his loss as he walked away.   
  


“There’s a few..” 

Husk stopped and turned his attention to the croc.   
  


“There’s few overlords but there’s much stronger demons too, they order the elixir through Clockwork. Most times they use it in hopes for a offspring, sometimes they don’t. It can only be ordered however, since it comes from heaven. If you want maybe try Beatrice..”

Husk shrugged, he’s played cards between her, Faus and Val. She was a very clingy girl to Faustino, but always fought with Val. “Uhh, I’ll skip. She’ll probably suffocate me with her breast....Doesn't she like you, why don’t you go for her-”

Faustino hid his face in his hands “please don’t ever mention me and that bug brothel bitch...!”

Husk shut up, well that was a trigger. Faustino moved on with the conversation “there’s Still Valentino though...”

Husk thought about it, he really didn’t want to ask Val of all people. Not that he didn’t like him much even though he didn’t, but because of him and Alastor’s history.

“There’s no one else?”   
  


“There’s just The Goetial Demons then, they’re associated with the King of Hell, Lucifer. You can’t really mess with them about such petty things...” 

Faustino went off to his study, maybe there be information there while Husk followed him down the hall

“Well, who did you mention, Clockwork? whose that?”   
  


Faustino hid his face as he entered his study “No one important to you!”   
  


Husk waited, he knew this wasn’t just a trigger, he was just like Faustino one time. He decided to test the theory, even though he likely get hurt.

“Whoever they are sounds like shit-“

Faustino growled as he turned and pushed Husk to the wall, hitting his shoulder hard as he snapped at the tuxedo cat “Say anymore and ill hang you, rip your balls off and beat you like a piñata.” 

It was quiet, for a little while before Husk smirked and laughed.

”You like him don’t ya?”

Faustino blushed badly before turning away and taking books. He tried to ignore the laughing fluff holding his shoulder, but feeling his own heart flutter, he’s only ever had that when he see him, even if it was only a couple of days out of the year.

Husk calmed himself as he looked over Faustino’s shoulder “What is that...”

“It mentions every year, records and such.”

”what would that do for us?”

“It can tell me who has the elixir and who doesn’t...”

Husk thought about it now, a gut wrenching feeling “So are you saying if I got the elixir, it would be on record?”   
  


Faustino nods “That’s how it is...” 

Husk worried as he sat down. So if he got the elixir, everyone would know that they have a kid, that just meant even more danger that Husk didn’t have to worry about.   
  


Husk sighed as he ran his claws through his fur. Faustino looked over at him and ripped a sheet from the book, he circled a few names. Sir Pen for short, Valentino, and..

Ramesses.

He never thought he see the name again, and did so as he scratched it out. He wasn’t gonna look for him for the elixir, especially when it was intended for Ramesses’s personal use with Alastor.   
  


He cut his losses, he only had two options left. Faustino pointed to Valentino’s name.

“I try to avoid him though... or test the elixir on a flower, if it dies, then I’m right...”

Husk tilted his ear “Right? Right about what?”

Faustino brushed his hands through his hair as he yawned “It was poisoned...”

Husk thought about it, then he realized it. “You mean- Wait, so Val caused the miscarriage??”   
  


Faustino tilted his head “Eh, I don’t think it was Val to have poisoned the elixir, more like the Box screen tv...you see, he’s nothing if Alastor and Val were together, let’s just say that...” he said with a slight chuckle. Husk felt such disgust but it was about him and Al now, not the past.

He put the paper away and passed the mural down the hall, reading the names under it as Faustino followed from behind.   
  


A Owl Family, a Green monster looking family, the young fallen angel Lucifer himself, and cyclops looking person.   
  


He stopped when he read the name of the one eyed demon. Clockwork.   
  


“Well.. he uh..he’s got a nice... eye? I guess?- oof!” 

  
Faustino pushed him along “What did I tell you?! Shut your fucking mouth!” 

When they got to the living room area, Husk went straight over to Alastor. But he wasn’t there. He looked around and called out, but all he found was Alastor’s jacket, shoes were missing and the door was left unlocked.   
  


Husk became worried, he took the jacket and headed to the door. Faustino wanted to say where Alastor might have went, but he didn’t want to be stuck with the cat. 

Husk looked back at Faustino, he wanted to talk about the deal earlier in the kitchen about not seeing them anymore. If Faustino didn’t care for him, he somehow cared just a spit more. Faus growled and waved his arm in the air, he knew what Husk was thinking. He didn’t want to whimp out.

”Go! I don’t want to see that smuck face of yours again, my if I ever see Alley’s..”

Husk’s ears went low but he walked to the door and out, before closing he spoke.   
  


“Just forgive him please..” he shut the door and Faustino crossed his arms. Loneliness once again filled his chest as he sighed and walked back to the living room. He wasn’t gonna break, he promised himself that. But at the same time regretted it.   
  


Husk took in Alastor’s scent on his coat and checked the air. He was able to track him, but halfway he was blinded by a blizzard. He camped out for the night, wondering the worst and worrying sick where Alastor might have gone. He reached in his pocket for his phone and found it missing. He looked around, then realized he might have lost it at Faustino’s house. He sighed and cussed to himself. Of course it be him to fuck up, he’s always has..  
  


~ 

Valentino relaxed for the night, his secret hobby, reading. He pulled out his 50 Shades of Gray and got to his bookmark. He adjust his glasses but before picking up on the page he once left off at. A knock came to the door.   
  


He groaned as he got up to get it. If it was Vox bitching to him about the tab earlier, he wasn’t gonna pay him, it was his turn to pay. He opened it and looked down, surprised to see a deer demon with teared filled eyes, red hair covered in the snowflakes of the blizzard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments I look forward too! I’m also trying to see how to upload drawings, if I can it likely be about the OC I’ve added in just to give a better visual of them. Likely in the next couple of chapters I’ll try to explain it better. Thank you again, and have a nice day!


	18. His Sins: Part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustino lays to rest for his time indoors, only to be haunted by his past with Alastor and his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an apology to make to everyone in the end of the Chapter, I thought it was mentioned in the first till I reviewed it closer and saw it didn’t save when I last uploaded it. But I do look forward to comments and kudo, thank you and enjoy!

Faustino sat back and looked to the tall ceilings of the Mansion. Putting himself in a comfortable position for the next 4 months is hard but he could manage. The only thing to look forward to now was the Grand Carousal, an event to celebrate the New Years held by higher ranks. Also where he be lucky enough to see Clockwork.   
  


Yet at the same time, he didn’t want to rest. His chest aches after what he said to Alastor, after what he requested from Husk.   
  


Never to see them again, it was loosing its appeal, real quick too. He sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes. He couldn’t go crawling back to them anyhow, he wasn’t a deer demon, he could never navigate the woods, only the waters. He snapped is all, and he lost himself now. 

With regret, he rested back with robe wrapped in place of his body as he shift one more time before closing his eyes and breathing out the hot humid air around him...

A long time ago in the time of the living..

The Black coach Victorian Carriage left the docks of the harbor. The cold weather that was brought over New York didn’t suit Faustino at all. The only thing that would help in the moment while being in the carriage was opening the curtains to let what was left of the sun’s rays warm his wind-burn skin.   
  


But instead he closed it more. If the sun came in, the little boy who was more than comfortable and warm in his arms would throw a tantrum.   
  
The toddler squirmed in Faustino’s arm as he felt him move to close the curtain.   
  


“Uncle..?”

Faustino hushed him as he got the boy’s hat on him and sat him up a little as they got closer to their destination. The little boy yawned and cuddled tiredly into Faustino’s chest.   
  


“We’re almost there, Alley..”

~  
  


Out of the carriage and onto the cold streets of New York to one of their most famous leather stores. From gloves to shoes to hats and coats, anything leather, anything that cost an arm and a leg.   
  


Faustino walked back with Alastor in his arms, still trying to get sober from his nap. Faustino made his way to the back to the office of the man responsible of it all. 

The man laughed mockingly to Faustino who held Alastor in his arms.   
  


“ ‘Faustino at the mercy of a child yet again’ , isn’t that sad Fausty?”

Faustino adjusted Alastor’s coat “You know what else be sad? lugging all the skins back with me because the person I was to make a deal with was dead..”

Brute retorted with a snarl “I’m not Dead-..”

Brute quiet when a gun was put to his head, finger on the trigger. He swallowed as he stepped back to fix himself.

”Alright...But I didn’t come all the way down to Brooklyn for solely giant carnivorous lizard skin...”

The case was thrown on the table, completely wrapped and tied. Faustino whipped his knife out to cut the rope, he popped it open to reveal skins of all color. Alastor looked over at, not realizing his hands were holding onto his uncles face.   
  


Brute picked up the skins, he rolled it out “The texture..”  
  


He looked over on the cuts on the front “Perfect cuts, no bruising..”

Brute put the skin to his face and took a large whiff “and yet after the tanning, smells beautifully of its fragrance, just like perfume...”

Brute looked to Faustino who gently removed Alastor’s hands from his face.

”Another brilliant job my boy...here” Brute hands Faust as check.

Faust put his hand out and takes it, he gives it to Alastor who looks at it, keeping himself occupied as his young mind looks at the fancy writing.

“If this check bounces like the last, I’ll be back but for all the wrong reasons Brute..”

Brute smiles as he holds his cane. “I’ll gurantee my life that funds are there my lad..” 

Faust laid the other suitcase of gator skins before taking his leave. He puts the check in his coat.

”Let’s remember to put this in you account okay buddy..” Faustino said sweetly to Alastor as he nodded proudly at the work he didn’t do, but his uncle did. He walked from the Baggage shop to the carriage.   
  
The snow falling from the sky landed in Alastor’s hands as he cupped them together. He’s always loved the snow, a reason he also instead to assist Faustino with his work.

But before Faustino could get Al in, the young boy’s eyes caught sight of a all black pony attached to the light pole of the streets with white feet and nose, decorated in its gear of ruby red and gold linen.

“I want that one Uncle!”

Faustino winced and got him in the carriage “We’re not getting you a damn horse..”

Alastor started to tear up and plea with his bottom lip, refusing to take a seat “But, But you said you-you do anything, don’t you love me?”

Faustino got in and closed the door “I said no horse, you ain’t pulling that stunt, understand.”   
  


Alastor poured and curled up to the other end away from Faustino. Silence filled the carriage along with the boy’s tears. Faustino wasn’t one with emotion. He could care less, but his heart was aching and without Alastor cuddling to him, he felt weird. Couldn’t explain it as he stopped the carriage and walked to the man by the black horse..  
  


~  
  


A young woman washed the dishes that she finally decided to give in and do. It’s been peaceful with just herself, for being lazy was all she loved at the menu to do. No need to wash clothing, feed anyone other than herself, put herself on the streets just to try to make ends meat. Freedom is all she desired. The lucid thought of running away always teased her, yet she loved Louisiana and new nowhere better. Her idea shattered as she saw a black carriage make its way to the tiny house tucked away by the bayou.   
  


Her heart and stomach sank as she kissed goodbye the thought of freedom. She pretended to not be home but that wretched red head child ran through the front door. He dragged all his new toys and stuffed animals up to his room as he screamed out to greet his mother.   
  


“Hi mommy!!”

She gritted her teeth and turned to face the staircase with her fake smile “My little Beignet...”

Her brother walked in and hug his hat, picking up the toys that fell behind Alastor.   
  


“You know you can pretend to care, like pick up the toys so he doesn’t trip down the stairs and break his neck..” 

She leaned against the counter and rolled her eyes away from him “I thought you weren’t suppose to be home till next week..” 

“Finished early, so maybe get off that lazy ass of yours and get back to work then~” 

Artemis turned to her brother Faustino with a cold stare. Of course he have no pity for her, he only cared about the kid. For all she cared, they can both go to Hell.

“You know I won’t keep doing this...You could just fucking help me-“  
  


”I already do, talk shit like that again and I’ll make sure to make your life a living hell...”

Artemis shivered, nothing but anger in her mixed with the medication she took over to ‘take the edge off’. 

“Focus on Alastor, for a little kid, he’s cute and can get away with a lot...”

Faustino was getting at modeling, since childhood modeling was taking off in the Hollywood area out in Los Angelos. Anything so Artemis can learn to get off the streets and make something out of Alastor for him in the long run. Artemis however thought about it in a more sinister way..

~

That night before leaving, Faustino made his way up to Alastor’s room in the attic, seeing the toys and gifts he got him over the years piled up and lined perfectly as Alastor adds to his collection of stuffed animals. The little boy tucked into bed with his blue PJs as Faustino pulled the sheets to cover him. He placed a kiss on his head and turned away.   
  


“Uncle!”

”yeah..” Faustino stepped back and sat on the bed.

”Can you tell me a story..” 

Fausrino sighed “I’m not good with stories flapjack, they’re also for pussys-“ 

Alasot laid on his lap with his pleasing bottom lip and hands clenched tight together “Plllleeeaaasssee”

Faustino groans as he puts all his weight on the bed and makes it creak “Once upon a t-“

”Wait!” Alastor laid back and got himself all comfy pulling his stuffed cat into his arms as he cuddled the sheets “Okay!”   
  


Faustino glared at him and continued “Once upon a time, there was a little boy with red hair just like yours..” bopping Alastor’s nose and making him giggle. “His pathetic mother sent him down a dark path in the woods to visit his uh.. daddy’s house.”

Alastor spoke in “In heaven?”

Faustino chuckled about such imagination. “Yeah, On the way was a lot of big bad wolves, one especially terrifying creature. A big scary matted wolf followed the little boy down the path. As he walked more and more, only to find out he was lost, in the void of darkness the little boy became worried..” 

“what happened next?” Alastor yawned as Faus tucked him in more and stood.   
  


Faustino was gonna be more than happy to tell Alastor that he was eaten, but before speaking, Artemis called for him. He sighed and kissed his head.

“For another day baby boy, get some sleep...”

Faustino got up and walked to the door, down the attic stairs and to the kitchen where Artemis was drinking her cheap booze.   
  


“You can leave now...” 

Faustino took his coat and hat “Never thought I be kicked out of MY OWN home, but I guess this is what I get for being too nice...”   
  
Faustino opened the door “Artemis...”

She looked over, he red eyes covered slightly by her mess of blonde hair.   
  


“Don’t do anything stupid...” he said as he left onto the carriage. Guiding himself home through the fog of the bayou, the smell of the swamp and chilled air hitting him all the way into New Orleans when it was finally home.  
  
  


At the barn next to his house, he hung the body of a young woman and started at the ankles down as she bled out. He made sure to keep all fat off the skin, thank goodness he was good with picking the thinner and flat men and women for the job, making it much easier. He sighed as he ringed his carving knife, loneliness wasn’t a new thing to come over him, he’s lived with it his whole life. Him making up imaginary friends weren’t weird to him, but he learned to keep it to himself. However shadow friends and demons were a thing that attached itself to him.

He remembered his first murder, his parents at the age of 14, continuous blows with a knife on his father as he slept, next his mother, family rifle to the head when she tried to attack him and yet he wasn’t satisfied. After everything they’ve done to him, neglect, starvation, abuse, and rape since the age of 3 from when he could remember.

Lay a hand on him as he was use to it at that age, but he lost it when it was preformed on his sister, not that he cared for her but to see what was repeated on him seemed harder to swallow. But his Parents, Their death, wasn’t enough to him.

Escaping and living on the streets with Artemis wasn’t all that terrible. He got a job later on at a leather shop and gained experience, growing his own business with hunting Crocodile for leather and starting up his murders again when he found out how to make human leather from an old darker man a long time ago. Voodoo dolls were made from it, so he learned rather quickly little by little.

To make the job less messy and the body less bruised and for his own amusement of the human body, he went to school and became a nurse to know all weak points of a person and their body. He found that poison was very affective, however certain poisons last longer than others. It could drag the process or terminate quickly. He was able to develop one that shut down the nerve first then the breathing, then the heart. Preserving the organs for a long as possible so he may add to his collection later. His favorite was the heart, with 4 chamber, 4 valve, they had to work together to function. Just like couple, relationships and such. Yet he was only surrounded by one. Himself. Always wondering if he contained the same heart as any of his victims.

He continued his work of Leather and took care of them best he could, Artemis taking peace in his dirty work. The older they got the more distance they grew. He remember his first letter from her after years.   
  


A baby was born, red hair and red eyes.

But the father committed suicide. Artemis needed help. Once again, back at her rescue. Artemis wanted the baby gone and Faustino was more than willing to rid of it. He murdered people, and fed orphans to crocodiles when he hunted them for leather, so there was no reason he couldn’t go through with it.. that is till he looked at it. Something about the kid, it made him change his mind and his cold heart. The only moment he could say he felt human.  
  
  


Faustino finished the body and addressed the meat and organs, besides the heart, into chum buckets for tomorrow’s hunt. He hung the skin next to a crocodile’s after a decent soak to continue tomorrow. 11:30 pm he sat to have a cup of tea and read the local papers. The front page consists of the few people that recently disappeared, Faustino chuckled as he wondered who could of done such a thing, Taking in a victory sip or two before retiring to bed. He laid and look to the ceiling. He sighed and wiped his face as he couldn’t find rest. The more he hung out with Alastor, the more he found himself attached to the kid. Maybe Artemis was right, he should just take Alastor and be done with it. But he didn’t want to force the kid into a life of murder, insanity and loneliness like him. He couldn’t.   
  


~  
  


The next night came and Faustino took to his new horse that Alastor made him stage down from Brooklyn. He was incredibly bored and needed company. For such a successful man in public eye, he kept his friend list to a minimum to prevent anyone from finding out his side work. He rode off the the bayou, wanting to maybe surprise Alastor as he packed in his favorite candies and left. It was a while before he arrived but he walked his way to the front door. Artemis answered immediately, her smile faded away in complete fear.   
  


“W-Why are you here-“ Faustino shoved by her and shook his hat from a mosquito in his face.

”I was bored...where’s Al, it’s only 6 pm ya know?”   
  


Her breathing pitched “He’s in his room...I thought about what you said about him being..’cute’ and such...” 

Faustino looked back at her “Great, when’s the gig?” He was looking forward to bringing Alastor himself to any destination he needed to.

”Tonight..”

Faustino set down the candies, he was confused. “The hell do you mean? They dont do photo suits this late, especially uh... here..” he looked outside, the bayou where the crocodiles in the far distance his in the water.

Artemis was silent as she leaned on the table, a sinister smirk across her face “He’s cute, he could get away with a lot.. it’s less work for me, all he has to do is be a good boy and say ‘daddy~‘..”

Faustino froze at that word, A memory of his many rapes coming to play as a child. The thought came and left as Faustino looked at Artemis dead in the eyes.

“What did you just say.”

”You said it yourself, he could just take a quick couple of rounds, he’s not that small, I’ve told them to be delegated since it’s his first time.. and if you could handle it all those years, he coul-“

Cold hands wrapped around Artemis’s neck as she was forced down.   
  


Part 1 of 2 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t plan to make the chapter too long so I cut it to two sections, that and I love to leave my viewers in suspense, mwahaha! 
> 
> Also in case you were confused about the time stance, why they haven’t really met anyone other than themselves, this is all before Lucifer met Lilith, before Charlie was ever born, before the hotel. The story works itself up to it and I’m so sorry I haven’t caught it sooner. I do hope you continue to read and like my take on it. Thank you and have a nice day!


	19. His Sins: Part 2 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continue of His Sins, Faustino realizes what he must do..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continue of His Sins. I hope you guys like it, well get back into the actual story soon so stay tuned! Thank you and enjoy!~

Cold Hands wrapped and pinned Artemis to the counter, her neck being crushed from the weight and pressure he put. He saw nothing but a stranger in her now. His main focus was to terminate her, then he remembered Alastor.   
  


He turned his head to the stairs, the little boy had to be upstairs still, and who knows who might be up there with him. Artemis took her chance and kicked his groin while he was distracted. He released his grip as he kneeled to the pain that shot through his body.   
  


Artemis slipped away as she caught her breath once more, looking at the counter she saw the wooden knife holder, pulling a butcher knife from it.

She walked up to Faustino from behind as he held his bruised fresh, struggling to stand, just replays of his own struggles back when he was a child against his parents. He shook from the thoughts until he felt the cold metal of the knife drive into his back.   
  


Artemis stepped away, in shock of what she just did. She took to the stairs to retreat.   
  


Faustino snapped from his bad thoughts. He was a grown man, they couldn’t hurt him anymore, but he could. They couldn’t pin him anymore, they couldn’t torture him anymore, but he could, it was his turn, and he’ll never let his past be recreated on Alastor.

He shakingly stood, knife still in his back as he took deep breaths to slow his shock and cause less blood loss. When he was on his feet, he looked at the stairs where Artemis stood, in fear. Looking into Faustino’s eyes, she felt like all she could see was the devil. If looks could kill, she be dead.   
  


She noticed Faustino neared the stairs, but it was too late for her to run. He pulled her down the stairs by her fear, as if dragging her down to hell, before pulling her up by her hair and snapping her neck.   
  


He dropped her lifeless body on the ground and slowly took the knife on his back, gritting his teeth as he counted and yanked it out. He groaned as he try to stay calm and held the knife as he walked up the stairs looking for the little boy.   
  


“Alley!” He called in hopes of hearing the little red head. Nothing.   
  


He rushed to the door and knocked it down when her found it locked. He saw no man but Alastor tied to the bed, the young child bare naked on the bed, a red mark still fresh on his face indicating physical abuse from his mother. A bottle of pills found by his bed to disorient his young mind.   
  


He was so drugged he didn’t recognize his own Uncle, calling him out by what his mother taught him to strictly say. 

“D-Daddy-“ Faustino took his shirt off, even if it was stained with his blood. He wrapped it around the little boy and choked back tears.   
  


“No,no,no,no,no don’t say that baby boy.. it’s me, it’s Fausty..” he cut the rope and forced Alastor’s mouth open as he forced him to throw up, all while trying to keep his insanity in check.  
  
  


Alastor choked on Faustino’s finger before vomit, shaking as he cried and hid himself in his uncle’s arms.   
  


~ 

It felt like hours when Alastor was back to his somewhat normal state, but nothing was normal anymore. He stayed in the arms of the only person he felt safe with, at times shaking in fear of when his mother would come to hit him. Faustino would pet his head though and shush him as he tried not to make a peep while leaning back on the bed frame.

He heard a horse outside and looking out the window he realized it wasn’t his. He painfully sat up and saw two men get off their horses and wander to the house. Faustino was good with remembering faces, so he wasn’t surprised to see these men were that of Artemis’s clients, here for Alastor as he overheard them speak of taking turns with the young boy.   
  


Faustino stood and took his knife, laying Alastor on the bed. The young child started to freak out as he cling to Faustino.   
  


“U-Uncle! Uncle, please don’t leave me!” He whimpered with tears running down his face.   
  


Faustino wiped away the tears and kissed his head, forcing a small smile.

”I’m not leaving baby boy, I just gotta talk to somebody real quick...”

Faustino looked around and handed him a toy cat with a top hat. “Hold onto that, I’ll be right back before you know it, boy...”

Faustino went downstairs, where the men just made their way inside, finding Artemis’s body. Faustino lunged out from the side room. He blocked the entrance as he beat the tall man over the head with his bare hands, the fatter smaller man tried to escape from the back door, running out of to the swamp. He thought the coast was clear before tuning to find Faustino. Faustino dragged him to the bay of the swamp, tossing him in the water.   
  


He stood in the waist high water, surprised to have just been spared until feeling strong jaws bite his ankle and drag him deeper another with more, ripping him apart as Faustino made his way home. He went upstairs and saw Alastor holding the stuffed toy right before seeing his uncle.   
  


Alastor didn’t care what the red thick water on his uncle was, he just hugged him tightly and rubbed his face into his neck upon his return.   
  


Faustino looked out the window, his best bet was to escape tonight, setting fire to the house to cover up for the murders. He packed some of Alastor’s things, even if the boy was reluctant to leave all his belongings. Faustino promised to replace them, which eased Alastor a little, however he needed to bring at least 5 of his stuffed animals.   
  


Faustino packed what he could in the chest locked on the side of his horse before placing Alastor on top. He went back inside, placing the bodies in one bed. He brought over his cigar, lighting it along with the mattress. He quickly made his way out as he got on the horse. Rather than taking the path all the way home through New Orleans, he went through the bayou. It was longer, slightly more dangerous, but he was determined as his lantern provided the only light.   
  


Alastor hugged his uncle from behind, taking notice of the wound.   
  


“Does it hurt?” He asked innocently as he used his sleeve to dab away any excess blood, intrigued in it.   
  


Faustino chuckled as he tried not to crying from the slight stinging pain as he tried to heal.   
  


“No baby boy, it doesn’t hurt...”

Alastor held onto him, he yawned and cuddled Faustino. “What happened in the end?”

Faustino looked at him questionably.

”The story.. what happens Fausty...”

Faustino sighed, Alastor slump down more, afraid to ask again, afraid to loose Faustino because of his question, just like his mother, his belongings, his home.   
  


Faustino brought Alastor to the front of the saddle, where he could get a view of fireflies lighting like stars as they passed by knee high water, sleeping gators awoken by the passing horse, pulling themselves away from the black horse and hissing as they retreated.   
  


“Remember that big scary matted wolf followed the little boy down the path? It was actually a stray dog...wanting nothing but company from the void of the woods... he followed the little boy, and protected him from the scary wolves out there. Though they never find heaven, they had each other, finding another place to call home....” 

Alastor caught a firefly before looking up at his Uncle.   
  


“So, the little boy and the wolfy live happily ever after?”   
  


Faustino shook his head and chuckled, not really knowing how to answer that.

“You can say that...”

Alastor crushed the firefly, the glowing ooze left on his hands. Alastor thought about it, he wanted to be like his uncle, even if it meant killing the things you like for something you love.   
  


“Uncle...”

“Hm...?” 

“Can..you teach me how to be a scary wolf like you?”   
  


~ 

Faustino awoke, he looked at the clock over the fireplace and noticed he was only asleep for an hour. He groaned as he wiped his face of the dream he had, even if all was true. He sighed as he mumbled curses and stood, walking pass the murals of the 4 princes of hell, 3 yet to come to take over the other rings that he’ll never reach being a earth born being. He ran his hand across the mural of Clockwork.  
  


“I’m on my way...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments on this chapter and more to come. I will be doing a short story based off Michael and Gabriel, the archangels, Along with other characters for My Christmas short series. Keep an eye out and thank you!


	20. Viviana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk makes it through the blizzard and the day breaks to a cloudy yet clear one before the next winter storm hits. His time is ticking as he looks for the elixir and Alastor.
> 
> However a troubled Alastor goes with Valentino to visit their daughter’s grave and gets himself in deeper trouble.

Husk awoke that morning, seeing the storm had pass but not for long. He took his chance, bunkering up before heading out. The scent of Alastor lingering on the jacket he wore, but as well as the air. He traveled in the snow before taking a detour.   
  


Sir Pen, he had to try him. He knew Alastor was crazy, but hopefully not crazy enough to hurt himself or the baby. He walked up to the snake’s home, grabbing the ring attached to the viper handle and knocking it against the cold metal. He shivered as he waited.

The snake opened the door, cozy in his pajamas for the winter. He looked down at the cat before, clearly irritated as he scuffed and turned away.   
  


“Oh, it’s you.. what do you want?”   
  


Husk flickers his ears from the response, but he didn’t want to start a argument with someone who could help him.   
  


“I have to ask a question-“ 

“Nope!” He slammed the door on Husk and attempted to slither back to the comfort of his bed, but Husk called out pass the door.   
  


“It’s about the elixir! I..I know you have one...”

Pen sighed and went back to the door.

~ 

Alastor slept in, comforted by a couple of arms wrapped around him. He mumbled Husk’s name, but a finger silenced him.   
  


“Huskers isn’t here, baby cakes...” 

Alastor finally awoken from the different yet familiar voice. He shot up from the sheets to see Valentino cuddling him. Valentino saw nothing wrong with the situation and cocked an eyebrow in question.   
  


“What? Forgot YOU came to MY room last night cause of bad dreams? It’s okay baby, I’ll comfort ya~“   
  


Valentino softly spoke as he kissed up Alastor’s neck. Alastor flinched from the soft yet forceful kisses as Valentino tried to climb on top. Alastor pushed away from him and out of the sheets.   
  


It felt wrong, all of it did. He thought being elsewhere and away from the situation would help, but it only made it him feel worst, and sick. He darted to the bathroom after getting his shirt on, picking the door before Valentino could follow.   
  


He vomited in the toilet, but besides the other night’s dinner, it was blood. The reality of the situation was hitting him hard, like a wall. The possibility that the child was gone mentioned by his uncle replaying in his mind. The promise Husk made to him felt futile, all cause of his own doings. He sat shakingly against the wall curled into a ball as he held himself. He wiped the sole strand of blood that trickled down his mouth to his chin. He looked down at the mark of blood left on his hand followed by trickled of tears.   
  
  


Valentino’s antenna caught the vibration of tears and could clearly feel Alastor in distress. He tried the door knob then knocked.   
  


“Alastor baby?”   
  


Nothing.   
  
He sighed as took the pin and played with the door handle. Once opened he made his way in. Alastor hissed at him, a mess on the bathroom floor as he warned Valentino not to get near him. Valentino sat on the rib of the rib and lit a cigar. He wasn’t gonna leave him alone whether Alastor wanted him to or not.   
  


Alastor wiped his tears as minutes rolled onto an hour. Valentino looked over at him. He didn’t know what was wrong with Alastor it he knew one thing that could keep him out of his head.  
  


“How about you fix yourself, we’ll visit Viviana today?” 

~  
  


Husk followed Pen though his lab, holding the tea that He made for them. They got onto the page of elixir that drove Pen to show Husk his work with it. Husk zoned it out till they reached the middle of the lab and Pen spoke.  
  


“As for the elixir has already been used towards my new creation!”

Sir Pen pressed the button that caused a tank to rise from the ground, containing a small snake embryo inside.   
  


Husk cringed at the sight of the finger sized creature. Pen proudly fixed his robe and tossed back his hair/skin.   
  


“You see, in the world of the living, I had a son-“

Husk cocked his eyebrow in slight surprise “Who the hell would sleep with you?-“ 

Pen hissed and poked his finger into Husks face “Silence! Anyhow, he was smart, stylish and prestigious yet naive and gullible. The day he made me LOATH him forever, frankly, was the same day we parished! Insolent Brat! Are you curious to know how and why??”

Husk sipped his tea “not really-“ 

Pen continued on as he cut Husk off “He destroyed my precious factory, the biggest and deadliest bombs around! All to save ‘HUMANITY’?! Blah! I could have been Hitler’s waifu!”   
  


Husk wanted to tell him what waifu meant but it was better to see Pen struggle with his choice of fancy foreign words.   
  


“This way, I can recreate my son in my own image, and create his perfectly I shall...” 

Husk thought about. It seemed like a hard thing to hate your kid, hell he was running around to find a solution in order to keep his. He was already attached. But to physically hate something you put into the world and raised was hard for him to swallow. He thought back to his own childhood, adult life and afterlife still couldn’t understand why they hate their own flesh and blood. He understands hating other people's kids, but how your own?   
  


Maybe it was a thing over time for people, Husk didn’t want to know details though. All the other kids in the afterlife meant nothing to him, all that mattered was his and only his.

He set his cup down and took off the blanket of snakeskin.

“I’ll see myself out..”

”Wait! Don’t you want to hear the time-“

Husk walked out the house, closing the door behind him.

Pen sighed and looked to the embryo’s tank. “I guess I can tell you! It was a stormy night, and an inventor’s worst nightmare, the search of a solo missing Screw!”

~ 

Hands brushed away the snow that have fallen on the small gravestone, revealing ‘Viviana’ and the date of her birth/passing. Valentino sat against the tree next to her grave, Alastor sat right beside it however, opposite of Valentino. The old dead flowers from their last visit a year ago remained and his anxiety only worsened from not bringing more.

Valentino chuckled however, he could tell Alastor was upset over just flowers.   
  


“We’ll get some next time baby...”

Alastor spoke back as he ran his hands through his hair “But theirs no excuse Valentino...”

”Your upset, you forgot, stop worrying over it...”

Alastor thought about it. Forgot huh? Is that what will happen over time, he’ll end up forgetting about her, and this child? If the child were to pass, would he forget about it too?   
  


Valentino watched as Alastor’s ears fell low and his gaze averted away from the moth. Valentino didn’t know what he was doing wrong, he figured Alastor was upset over something that happened between him and the pussy cat, but he just had to ask cause whatever it was, was starting to bother him now.

”What did pussy cat do this time?”   
  


Alastor finally looked his direction.   
  


“Touchy subject?” Valentino asked as he laid on the ground looking over at Alastor.   
  


Alastor looked down “It’s not him, entirely that is...”

Valentino thought about it more “Your sappy uncle?”   
  


Alastor shrugged his shoulders “not him entirely either....Val, have...have you ever feared of getting a second chance, worried you’ll forget the first...?”   
  


Valentino thought about it “Nah...”

Alastor looked away “W-why though, I’ve never understood it...”

Valentino spoke then “Well, no one ever gets a second chance. You learn your mistakes the first time and do better the second time around right or wrong, baby cakes? So there’s no forgetting the first time around to make you stronger..”   
  


Alastor sighed a little in relief “True..thank you...then, I probably should tell you-“

Valentino cut him off as he used his four arms to pull Alastor into his chest and lap, a big grin across his face. Second chances, Alastor must’ve been talking about them getting back together, Valentino saw no other way around it. Finally, his chance. 

“No need to speak baby, I know~”

He kissed Alastor deeply, hands playing their way under Alastor’s jacket and shirt as the other set of hands dug into his pants, grabbing his ass. All this touching all his emotions turning Alastor on yet making him have a panic attack as he tried to resist Valentino.   
  


He whimpered and mumbled in the deep kissing.

”V-valentino, please..” Alastor panted and tried to pull away.   
  


Alastor froze and yelped when Valentino started to finger him. He entered full panic mode and cried out to Valentino who seemed to have been enjoying it, in fear of what all this could do to his unborn child, his relationship to husk, everything.  
  


“Val! Stop I’m pregnant! Please, stop please..!” He cried as tears ran down his face, trembling as he found himself unable to move from all the force put onto him.   
  


Val fell pale, he took away his arms. He was shocked, embarrassed and upset. His second chance out the window, not to mention having a friend from his former lover. He stepped the boundaries, even he himself knew it. He couldn’t help but feel emptiness watching Alastor cry loudly as he curled himself against the tree, trembling over what he’s done.   
  


Valentino went to speak, slowly touching Alastor’s shoulder “I...I didn’t know I’m sorry..”

Alastor shook his head but Valentino gently held him, reassuring everything was just fine as he got himself to calm after a little while from the tears, but the panic at the edge. Laying in Valentino’s arms, his panic was running wild but his tears stayed at bay from force. He needed Husk, husk’s touch was the only thing that calmed Alastor. His voice telling him everything was okay and it was all in his head, he just wanted husk. That was till the presence of another came.   
  


Husk looked down at the two, Alastor’s clothes undone. Alastor shakingly tried to fix himself as he got out of Val’s arms. 

“H-Husk..” Alastor went up to him as if his prayers were answered, expecting a hug, a gentle touch something. But turned his head away from Alastor.   
  


“Is this baby even mine...” he said in a upset tone.   
  


Alastor froze from those words “W-what..? Husk please-“

Husk zipped Alastor’s pants forcefully and growled at him “Is this fucking kid even mine?!”

Alastor started to get jittery, his anxiety and panic starting up. “Husk..I’m sorry, I-It is though! this baby, our child, it’s ours, p-please believe me-!“ 

Husk shook his head and turned away. Against better judgement, Alastor cling to him from behind the tears and panic setting in. He couldn’t lose husk, especially now.   
  


“Please! Just tell me everything will be okay, that’s all I’m asking for Husk!”   
  


He held Husk tight with both Arms, his face buried in his neck. He felt alone, vulnerable, Lightheaded and something wet between his legs as he felt like he was going in and out of consciousness.

Husk took Alastor’s arms off him and kneeled with Alastor, wiping bother their tears and kissing his head softly as he cupped Alastor’s face.   
  


“Everything will be fine, it’s all in that damn hard head of yours...” 

Alastor calmed in his touch and after so long, a small smile ran across his lips as he sniffled his tears that Husk proceeded to wipe away.   
  
  


He leaned against husk as things started to go dark around him, yet oddly he felt okay with that. Alastor blinked and his ears shot up from the feeling of movement in his stomach before calming and smiling. Husk was right, Everything was fine. Everything went black and he passed out cold.   
  


Husk held him and noticed his out cold, but that wasn’t the only concern, for blood stained Alastor’s pants. Husk fell pale and he started to panic.   
  


“Al?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments! Hope you enjoy the chapter and the chapters to come. Next chapter would feature Faustino and Clockwork, but still husk and Alastor of course, as well as vox and Val.
> 
> what’s your opinion on The characters? Also what do you believe Faustino would do in the next chapter? 
> 
> I hope you all have a merry Christmas up will be updating before the New Years and Wattpad now contains my story here. Pictures to be added along with a Christmas bonus, future characters not yet in the story will be mentioned so don’t worry if you don’t know them, Just yet that is.
> 
> Thank you and Merry Christmas again! 🎉🎁


	21. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentino isn’t about to leave Alastor and so is Husk, until some secrets are found that could strain their relationship.
> 
> Faus also is out, but will he be able to make it through the cold weather, or will there be more than just snow in his way?

Husk blinked his eyes as he looked around after his nap. That’s right, he was in the small private waiting room of the hospital, waiting for Alastor’s results. He be lying if he say he wasn’t worried shitless still. The stress, anxiety, everything this relationship became when the kid was known. He was starting to question if this was even worth it. He loved the kid, but he loved Al too. And seeing it destroy him, it was difficult.  
  


He looked over and at the last seat sat a purple moth. When they both caught eye to eye with each other, they immediately turned away and growled at one another. None of them could stand each other’s presence, but they had to learn to resolve it.   
  


Only then did their attention adverted to the door where the doctor presented himself. Husk immediately stood, his tail swayed impatiently.   
  


“Is Al okay?” He asked, he knew he sounded desperate but he was. Guilt was eating him from the inside out. He believed it was his fault entirely for what happened to Alastor even though he had no control over it.   
  


The doctor looked over his charts lazily As he walked over to Husk.   
  


“Alright let see what the fuck we got here..” he mumbled under his breath as he fixed his reading glasses.

”Okay so this is a lot of fancy words, I’ll just sum this up for ya, he over did it. Too much stress, not enough ‘ahh~’. So we can prescribe an assortment of drugs to help with that at a unreasonable price..”

Husk rubbed his arm as his ears dropped “Yeah, I rather him not take pills...”

The doctor sat with Husk “Well how about a more natural remedy, if you Hoogle it, I’m sure you both could come to conclusion what is best. Illegal Cannabis are one of my most popular..”   
  


The doctor wrote down a list of natural remedies as Husk took it. All which probably didn’t suit the baby at all. He looked to the doctor again.   
  


“How about the baby? He can’t take this while he’s pregnant..”   
  


The doctor cocked an eyebrow then remembered. “Oh yeah, he seems perfectly fine, besides the stress put on the temporary womb, he’s developing just fine...” 

The doctor held the ultrasound to the air to point out the little curves on the back where the wings were forming, his fathers tail as well. He also suggesting by the looks of the ultrasound, how the development would subject him to look more human like Alastor than like a cat like Husk.   
  


“The bleeding was due to the stress on the uterus wall, so to prevent any mishaps or miscarriage, once he leave tomorrow, we highly recommend little to no stress... unless you want an abortion which we also do here. For starters, I know a great tobacco shop right down the road-“ 

The doctor was cut off when Husk took the ultrasound photo from him and observed it, tears swelled in his eyes. He had never smiled so proudly in his life.   
  


His son, a little kitten, a little boy. His pride and joy, nested in Alastor’s womb peacefully. That warm loving feeling filled the guilt void he had in his soul.   
  


The doctor touched Husk’s trembling shoulder, not out of pity though. Husk flinching from the response as he came back to reality. He wiped his eyes in his arm and handed the ultrasound back, expecting the doctor to let him keep it, but instead the doctor stealing back.   
  
“Mine! Thank you very much.”

Husk sighed in relief that his kid was okay, and so was Al.   
  


“Can I see him?”

“Yeah but he’s out like a light right now...”

Valentino stood “I want to as well...”

Husk snapped a glare at him, couldn’t Valentino leave them alone, why did he want to stay with Alastor so bad still?

The doctor stood and groaned as he guided them to the room. He especially gave a confused stare at Valentino.  
  


Husk wanted to savor the moment, but with Valentino’s presence and what he did earlier, it only made Husk agitated.   
  


In the room, Husk immediately went to Alastor’s bedside, tiptoeing to reach over the bed and plant loving kisses all over Alastor before finishing with a kiss on the head. He held Alastor’s hand tightly and put his head to Alastor’s, whispering sweet nothings.   
  
  


Valentino made a smugged face at the two. It wasn’t suppose to be this way. It was suppose to be him and Alastor getting back together, not him moving on and having a family. He was replacing him with Husk, and it only made Valentino more angry inside. What did the lowlife cat have that the Overlord didn’t?

Husk looked up at Valentino. Valentino narrowed his eyes back. Husk sighed.

”Look, I know you have the elixir...”

”Shut up... I have questions to ask first..”

Husk looked at him questionably before Val pulled a seat to the other side of Alastor. Val smirked almost sinister with agitation shown by the way of his expression.

”Wasn’t your name Hector before~ Or Hex it was~ ?”   
  


Husk froze at the name. This was actually the first time that would know who each other were for once.

~ 

Faustino shivered, even though he was he was bundled to the top. He could feel his finger tips freezing and becoming numb, frostbite seemed to set in quickly nowadays.   
  


He huffed as he got to the clocktower in the middle of hell. He knocked at the tower’s doors. When no one answered, he grew impatient. He leaned against the door before blacking out. The slightest amount of hypothermia would shut him down so he had to hurry and find a way inside or be good as dead.

  
No sign of easy entrance and breaking the wall or door down would lead to his being killed instead by the thing he loved. He went around the tower and summoned transparency, using abilities and powers no one was to know about. Before he knew it he was inside the tower.

He walked forward to many steps to the top, huffing as he was about to take his first step, only for a tentacle to pull the lizard from underneath, jaw slamming the step and being rag doll to the top of the tower, followed by Faustino’s surprised Yelp.

~  
  


Husk was quiet after his very long summary. He summed up everything, how they met, how Alastor told him about Valentino and vox and the reason for his false name, even mentioning his past problems with Ramesses.   
  


Valentino sighed as he sat back, slightly agitated as he shook his one leg. He didn’t like this, the situation entirely. Husk, Al, this kid, it wasn’t suppose to be this way to him. Alastor should have left Husk weeks ago, come crawling back to him and he be more than willing to take him back. Not this.

But he wasn’t gonna give up so quickly and he figure the cat be curious enough to take his bait. Even if he had to destroy them for it.  
  


“How about we make a deal?~” Val smirked as he leaned over the bed.

Husk narrowed his eyes and his ears perked lowly, he had a sickening feeling inside him about this offer Valentino wanted to give him.   
  


“You want this kid, that’s clear to see. But you have to understand what Alastor wants too.”

”He wants this baby just as much as Me, so don’t think about playing with my fucking head.” Husk spoke aggressively. He didn’t need Al’s Ex to tell him what Alastor really needed.

”Oh really?~ Then why did Alastor crawl all the way back to me in the middle of a blizzard, with your kid? He cared for nothing more than true companionship, not even his own unborn child’s well-being if God Forbid anything happened. He left you Husk, he left you behind just like he did many other times, and I have a feeling you’re use to that?~ I was also not to mention the times we made love the night after visiting our dear daughter..~”

Husk growled under his voice, Valentino was resting his patience.   
  


“Too Much?~” Val smirked as he laughed a little.

Husk scolded Valentino, even though he was likely telling the truth. Those nights Alastor would come home with a different scent, and after seeing them together earlier, how was Husk suppose to ever trust Alastor really after everything he’s learned. But it was Alastor, he was never satisfied.

Husk crossed his arms on the bed and laid his head on them.   
  


“What’s the deal?” He said depressingly.   
  


“I have the Elixir brought here now so we can ensure you your little rat cat, in exchange for Alastor’s Freedom...”

Husk’s ears shot up and he looked at Valentino with hate. There’s another reason.   
  


“Alastor is not a prize to be won. He’s a fucking person, not a toy. He fucks up, who doesn’t? And he goes back for more cause even though he keeps Fucking up, we all need something to be drunk on to avoid reality, but only for something better to finally come...” 

Husk held Alastor’s hand tightly. “For something better...he’s scared is all, and I don’t blame him, cause I be scared to fuck up too, especially now...” 

Husk had to slightly chuckle to hold back his own happy tears, he never realized how blessed he was to have found his ‘something better’ that was Alastor and their kid. 

“In the end we still fucked up anyways..”

”Yes you did.” Valentino growled back under his voice as he stood.   
  


Husk looked up at Valentino, still holding Alastor’s hand but with a lighter grip as he rubbed it.   
  


“Let him Choose. It’s his body, his mind, his freedom...”

Valentino thought about and smirked before leaving the hospital entirely. “We’ll ask then~”

~  
  


Faustino was presented still hanging from the tentacle upside down, to a horrifying seen of a dark void with a large one eyed demon beast looking down at him. Multiple eyes along the wall revealed the void as a circle and the energy of everything drawn away as the creature opened its jaws of sharp teeth and dagger tongue.

Faustino smiled like a dork in love and tried to do something he NEVER did.

Flirt.

”You know I love it when you get all demonicy~” he said as he blushed through his dorky smile and giggled.

Everywent away, presenting just the penthouse of the clock tower.   
  


Clockwork sat back down on his desk that faced the stairwell and sighed as he rested his head in his hand.   
  


“Oh, fuck me..” he mumbled with a hint of irritation. His tentacle let go of Faustino and made him fall all the way to the bottom again, followed by a loud thud.   
  


He continued with his work as it took almost hours for Faustino to make it back up the stairs, panting from his weak legs and the many steps.   
  


“What do you want..” he said as he put his work together, paying no mind to Faustino, until now.

”And what did I say about using your power. Restricted, understand.”   
  


“I know, but it’s fucking cold outside boo, and I was thinking maybe..” he sat on the edge of Clockwork’s desk and tip tap his fingers over to his crush’s.

“You and I could get a couple of warm sho-Ahh..!” Faustino flinched in the surprising pain.  
  


Clockwork grabbed his hand and crushed his fingers in it. 

“Touch me and I will kill you.”   
  


Faustino held his hand as he blushed and smirked “Hard to get, I love it!~”

Clockwork groaned and moved away from Faustino to the records. Faustino sighed quietly and looked down.   
  


“I actually meant to ask you a favor....”

Clockwork looked over at him as he held some yearly records.   
  


“I don’t do Favors, Faustino. Besides, I have important work to get done before this year’s extermination..”

”Fine, I guess I’ll be on my way, back home..through the snow..” 

“Good..” 

“With Ruby Eyes.”   
  
Clockwork stoped what he was doing and looked over at Faustino angrily as Faustino smirked. Clockwork knew too well that it would jeopardize the year’s extermination, like it did many many years ago. He couldn’t afford to call off another massacre and show himself foolish.  
  


“You know sometimes it’s peaceful to let it all go~”

”...Sit..” he huffed as he took a seat at his own desk.   
  


Faustino sat back at the edge of the desk. He opened his coat a little as he was getting far too hot, a little ashamed at himself as he recalled the earlier events with Alastor.

“I was hoping you could make an elixir real quick..”

Clockwork looked at him questionably, but something else was eating up inside of him, certainly it couldn’t be jealousy, but he got quick to the question.   
  


“For who.”

”Alastor..”

“...”

Clockwork didn’t answer, to create the elixir was easy. Since he was not good or bad but the link of hell and heaven, he could do just about anything at the same level of the kings. But he followed roles, even those he didn’t create.

”Look. I was an asshole to decline the offer the first time around, all those decades ago...so please.. I beg ya to help me out again, and I promise not to bother ya...”

Clockwork sighed as he showed Faustino a book, the book of powers. Faustino took it to his hand and looked in it.   
  
“It’s not your presence that’s I am force to take away in exchange...it’s something else..”

“What’s this?”   
  


“It’s the book of every overlord and goetic demons that lived throughout hell through all these centuries. Just like the book of records, it keeps track of powers split amongst those of higher standard unlike regular nymphs and earth born demons....”

“Where’s Al” after skipping pass himself, he saw the book was in family order so where was Alastor.   
  


“He’s not in there.. for now...”

”What?”

”Faustino, If he continues with the conceiving process, Alastor will no longer be an overlord, permanently. That is what will happen if I am to create the elixir for your nephew..”

Before making the elixir without recording it and possibly getting in trouble, Clockwork had to let his Frenemy know the big risk Alastor would pay for this. Faustino thought about it and he couldn’t have been more torn on what to do.

“Do you really wish to continue...?”

~  
  


Alastor wandered the darkness of his dream, he felt like he was stuck in a void, but he wasn’t scared. He actually felt at peace as he gave up on looking for a light and looked down at the two kids on either side of him holding his hands. On the left was Whom looked like Viviana, he could tell because after all, he’s seen his daughter before.

Pretty as can be with her little dress and how she so similarly looked like her father, but instead of black and white antennas, they were pink and white. Her skin purple and red eyes like her fathers too. And on the right was a little boy, black hair with white streaks, a long tail, red wings with strikingly similar yellow eyes.   
  


He deep down didn’t question it since this child felt familiar to him, both he loved more than life. He sat and pulled them close to him, not a single peep from the children as he happily held them close to him. He let Viviana’s head as she laid in his lap while the little boy cuddled to his mom’s chest.   
  


Then Viviana vanished, as if from thin air. He started to worry, to panick. She was gone just like that, before even having time to love her some. He paused as he found the little boy collapsed in his chest. He held him tightly, scared to lose him now.   
  


Then he awoke. He was panting from his dream, holding the pillow he had as if it was the little boy. He sat up trembling, looking around as he wanted nothing more but his kids in his arms again. To be at peace again.   
  


He got out of the hospital bed and looked all around the room as he started to freak out in desperation. Husk walked into the room shortly after. Finding Alastor rocking himself in the corner, the room a mess from the futile search.   
  


Husk hurried behind him and held him close, snapping Alastor of his curse and wrapping them on his wings as Alastor trembled in his arms, tears escaping his closed eyes. Husk’s tight embrace was enough to calm Alastor down or his worries, but he was still trembling.   
  


It was then he told Husk his dream. How he had his daughter and this little boy, where they were and what had happened before he awoke. He kept clinging to Husk as well, question what his dream probably meant, where they were now and how their baby was. Only then did he really notice the little boy of his dreams and Husk shared the same eyes and black hair or fur. 

But Husk couldn’t help but smile happily as he placed his head to the others, a gentle hand on Alastor’s stomach and pecked a kiss on the lips. All of which stopped Alastor’s questioning and trembling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gonna lie, I’m kinda excited to soon finish this era of the story and move onto the next. Anyone else? 
> 
> Comments and Kudos! Thank you very much! I’ll be adding my username to my Wattpad account to this chapter and many more. 
> 
> Wattpad: @VRebal


	22. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody gets a rumor from Val about the ‘issue’, all while Husk and Alastor’s relationship reaches a breaking point..

A little while after Alastor’s panic attack, Husk got him to finally eat something, even if it was just bread. 

He also knew he wasn’t to stress Alastor, but he had to tell him what was going on before he became conscious again. Between him and Valentino.

He summed up the courage and thought of his words carefully to not worry Alastor.

”Valentino was here..”

Alastor looked up at Husk before looking down, his ears once perked up went slightly down.   
  


“...Did he say anything?” Alastor asked with a hint of annoyance, he didn’t want to hear anything about Valentino, but he hasn’t yet known what Husk now knew of the two lovers.

”Yeah....”

”What was it?”

“...” Husk bit his tongue, he really didn’t want to have to repeat it, just because he really didn’t want to hear the truth.

”Husk...?” Alastor spoke worriedly.

”I didn’t think you and Valentino were that close again..” 

Alastor was confused as he took a bite of his bread “What do you mean.”   
  


“How many times have you two had sex while you were with me?” Husk asked calmly, holding back all anger, and heartbreak he had to not panic Alastor.

Alastor froze. He felt pale, not knowing what to say. What explanation did he have.

“All those years, I just need to know babe..”

Alastor felt sick as he tried not to panic seeing Husk so calm. Was he gonna leave him now? is that why Husk wasn’t throwing a fit? The thoughts in his head driving him crazier.   
  


The next thing he noticed was Husk purring and coming under Alastor’s arms, cuddling under his head and on his chest. Alastor immediately wrapped his arms around him and tucked his face in Husk’s neck.   
  


“I-I never meant any of it Husk..” 

He didn’t hear a response from Husk, so he cupped Husk’s face and brought it up to look at him. He stiffened seeing Husk look away, tears stained down his cheeks as he tried to wipe them away.   
  


Alastor felt guilty, ashamed, and just terrible. He didn’t know what to say, what to do. He tried to pet Husk but he was worried it would do more harm than good.   
  


“Why..?” Husk asked.

Alastor curled up more, his ears very low in shame as he thought of some sort of answer.

”I don’t know Husk....maybe it was the heat of the moment o-or maybe my own poor judgement...b-but I swear it was only twice”

”So yesterday was the third.”

”No! We didn’t have sex Husk, he tried and I..” Alastor looked down, either way, he was still violated. He couldn’t hide that from Husk after the scene presented to him.   
  


Husk wiped his eyes and sighed as he tried to compose himself.   
  


“I’m sorry..”

Alastor looked at him worriedly and questioning why the apology.

”I couldn’t satisfy, that’s what it is, or what I can comprehend of it. That’s also what I wanted to talk to you about...Valentino is willing to give the elixir..”

Alastor tried to lighten up the mood, at the same time just wanting to curl up in a ball and die after hearing husk’s words.

“That’s great-!“ 

“Under one condition... you two get back together..”

Something in Alastor hated the idea of being with Valentino. He loved Husk, they were gonna have a family together. But then that thought of Husk wanting to leave dwindled back and it all made sense now.   
  


“But the baby..”

”What about the baby? he’ll live with me..” Husk spoke back like the answer wasn’t obvious. He be damned if his kid be raised by Valentino.

”But Husk-“ 

Husk took Alastor’s hands into his own hands. He believed Alastor was more blinded by the false fact that he could actually be a good mother to this kid. Especially if he was gonna cheat, if he wasn’t in his right mind, and if he would put the kid in danger the many times he did himself.

Even though it killed him having to speak these words.

“Just think of it, after the baby is born, you won’t have any responsibility. I’ll take care of him, if you want to visit you could, just not Val. I wouldn’t bother you. You and Valentino can be happy like before, maybe then you , maybe then your uncle won’t be such an ass and talk to you agai-“ 

A loud slap cut Husk off and left a mark on his shocked face. The burning sensation lingering on Alastor’s hand after cutting Husk off with force.   
  


Husk came back to reality, his jaw hurting badly as he rested a hand on his sore cheek. Alastor, who wore an angry expression on his face with tears running down his cheek, tried to kick Husk off the bed.   
  


Husk responded quickly, grabbing his ankle after Alastor missed and dragging him over, making Alastor fall back in the bed. Husk climbed on top and pinned him by his wrists. Alastor was incredibly week, which meant Husk had the upper hand for once.  
  


“Leave me alone! 

“Stop it Al-“ cut off when a foot Alastor kicked him over his already aching jaw, but he still kept his grip.

“No! You expect me to be calm, after breaking up with me and trying to take MY baby!?” Alastor growled under his voice, tears at bay in his eyes that were stone cold with anger.

“Want me to just be honest, yeah! I think you’ll be a crappy ass mom anyways! There, happy!?”

“...H-Husk..” 

Alastor whimpered as the anger was overcomes by the cramping pain in his stomach. Husk pulled himself away hearing Alastor whimper and seeing him lay his hands to rest where the baby was. The stress of the situation was taking a dangerous toll, they both knew it.  
  


Husk pulled Alastor to sit up, now feeling guilty after taking advantage of Alastor at his weakest. Alastor curled up to Husk, crying from the sudden pain and Husk’s words.

”You really think I’m going to be a terrible mother? I’ve know everything I do is wrong, but I can change, I swear, please Husk...” Alastor begged as he cuddled to Husk’s chest while Husk looked away.   
  


Husk sighed as he gave into Alastor’s plea and kiss his head while rubbing the hand that laid on his arm.   
  


“I didn’t mean it, I just.. I’m just upset that you cheated on me and yet still hid it...”

Alastor hugged his arm, wiping his tears away in Husk’s fur. “I’m sorry...”

Husk thought about it more, it bothered him, knowing someone else loved Alastor just as much as he did, the fact that it was kept secret til now, the feeling of betrayal. He just became overwhelmed and didn’t realize his own emotions coming over him. He was so busy bottling his feelings in, trying to be the strong person of the relationship, trying to be a man. But he just broke.

”You know, Maybe it’s because we’re having a baby, or maybe the lack of sleep, but I’ve realized something Alastor...I’m not a rock, I’m not a empty shell of nothing and I’m not strong..I have feelings, cause deep down I’m still a human, a human soul. And this pain I feel feels worst than any broken bone I’ve ever had, cause bones heal Alastor.. my heart doesn’t, it scars..it’s different this time around Alastor....” 

Husk forcefully chuckled as his tears came tenfold, trying to wipe them away was difficult itself. But Alastor put aside his own emotions after seeing the pain he caused Husk and assisted. He ran his thumbs across Husk’s eyes and kissed his forehead.   
  


“If I could take it all back, I would do it in a heartbeat...I do anything to keep you this close to me, to keep you in my arms like this..and I know of the things I did were unforgivable with no reason to them and that sorry won’t fix anything I’ve done, but please find it in your heart how I’ve done with mine, to forgive me just partially enough to stay with me...and our child...I don’t want That porno of a moth, I want my fluffy drunk, my chat~ my Huskers...”

Alastor started to tremble, the reality of everything setting in, the fear of losing Husk, the only person he truly fell in love with, having devoted his feelings and heart to everything he said in the prior speech. Yet no response from Husk. He couldn’t do anything more than beg now.

“please...forgive me...please don’t stop loving me..you’re all I have..you and this baby, this child, you’re all I wanted...don’t make me lose him, you, or myself again....” 

Husk made Alastor look him in the eyes, the two locked in a moment of just gazing at each other’s pain and like that, they both felt some sort of relief from getting on the same page for once.

”I never said I stopped loving you...” Husk said with a slight smirk. Sure he didn’t like what Alastor did, and probably couldn’t look at him the same for a little while, but he could try to forgive a little like the many times Alastor forgave him. But it come with a price of course.   
  


Alastor blushed and smiled silly as his eyes became glossy with happy tears. He kissed Husk all over, making Husk chuckle for real with the cute kisses his former lover was leaving all over his face and neck, finally finding his face in Alastor’s chest as they held each other tightly.

Husk placed loving kisses on him as well on his sides and his stomach.   
  


“Babe, my jaw..” 

Alastor giggled and wiped his happy tears on the top of Husk’s head.

”I love you~”

Husk smiled and brought him down in his lap as they held each other tightly.

”I love you too...maybe..”

They both embraced each other for a while, but now they had to ask themselves how we’re they gonna get the elixir from Valentino. The thought weighed heavy on their minds, especially Alastor’s.

”What are we going to do about the elixir? I want to keep the baby Husk..”

Husk thought about it. He had an idea, but it sounded a little too risky, but they had to try.   
  


“I have an idea....but promise to go through with it..”

”Dear Lord..” Alastor groaned as he seemed to have a pretty good understanding of it.

~  
  


Valentino went to Beatrice main porn studio, there on the top floor of the building lies her penthouse residence. He groaned as the much stronger mantis Overlord pointed for the moth to bow to her.

She pulled her robe up as she smiled menacingly and stepped down to him.   
  


“Talk about respecting your elders...” 

Valentino huffed as he stood Dark pink eyes looking back at him. The two walked to the lounge and shared a smoke.   
  


Valentino took one but he wasn’t here to just share a smoke.   
  


Beatrice sat back, her girls by her side to ‘assist’ her whenever she felt like it. If she wasn’t dumping and ordering woman to have forced sex at every truck stop, motel, or dump site for a dollar, she was out picking her next victim, demoralizing them and growing her profit as a matriarch pimp. Not to mention the breeding process in order to ‘grow’ prettier, sexier people for a higher bid. Plus, kids weren’t uncommon too. 

And if the girls didn’t smile, they had to go completely. The one thing Beatrice would only order once, cause there was no second time around. 

Beatrice took in her cigar as she looked at Valentino.   
  


“Clearly you didn’t come for my well-being. So cut the shit Tino.”

Val crossed his legs. “I need the elixir..”

”oh?~ what for now when I could use it on one of my best breeders..”

”It’s for Alastor.”

Beatrice was silent for a moment as he eyes squinted more and her smile became wider.   
  


“So I’m going to be a grandma?~”

Val swallowed as he hissed his words “It’s not my kid ma...” 

“Then why do you need my elixir. Let it die and plant one after...” 

“I could get one sooner with the elixir..”

”How..”

”Cause I’m gonna poison it...that way he’ll think he’s barren.. I’ll destroy the relationship between that cat fiddler and him and then I can give you whatever the fuck you want to step down the rank, grandkid, a extra hoe, unlimited options once you have him...plus, you’ll be one step closer to Faustino~“

Beatrice thought about it and smirled as she snapped for her elixir. She was pleased with it as she held the glowing liquid in her hands. Valentino reached for it but she lifted it and stopped his hand.

”If this fails, so do you. You can kiss every opportunity of ever succeeding me good bye. After all, you already have in the living, I can’t imagine down here where you’ll end up after your dead~“ 

Beatrice handed the bottle over as Valentino took it to his hands and into his coat. He turned to leave as he headed out.   
  


~  
  
The doctor of the hospital hid in his office during his 5th break as he played golf. The bend over poster of a playboy girl was the target as he got ready to aim. But unfortunately the phone rang and when he hit the ball it crashed through the window, striking someone in the head and killing them. The demon’s eyes turned red as he hissed and answered his phone seeing the caller ID, upset to have missed his target right at a breach of a boner.

”You better have a good **fucking** reason on calling me. I’m very busy!” He spoke harshly as he lined up his next ball.

Vox answered back “aren’t you suppose to answer with a hello?”

”I’ll hang up.” He was about to hang up but Vox begged him to wait. He put the phone back to his ear as he gathered the cards together. 

“Listen. Alastor is at the hospital is he not?”

”If you think I’m going to masturbate to him and send you a clip then you’re wrong, he’s not that hot...”

”No, Val is on his way..”

”We’ll have a threesome.”

Vox blushed and retorted quickly “No, No! Alastor is there cause I heard about the recent ‘incident’ from Val about a child of low comings. Valentino has the elixir, and you have Faustino’s poison..let’s make a deal~”

To be continued


	23. Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Husk are out of the hospital and go to the lower eat level of Valentino’s complex, unaware of Vox, Val, and Beatrice’s intentions. 
> 
> Meanwhile Faustino if forced to make a tough decision, but he gets comfort from someone he never would have thought of care for him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a long time? Yeah, tell me about it. I didn’t realize how much I crammed into this chapter but I hope to finish the 1st Part of this Story in about two more chapters, then move onto Session Two. Anyone have any guesses what the ending to Part 1 would be? Comment down below and Favorite/Kudos!

“He’s not in there.. for now...”

”What?”

”Faustino, If he continues with the conceiving process, Alastor will no longer be an overlord, permanently. That is what will happen if I am to create the elixir for your nephew..”

Before making the elixir without recording it and possibly getting in trouble, Clockwork had to let his Frenemy know the big risk Alastor would pay for this. Faustino thought about it and he couldn’t have been more torn on what to do.

“Do you really wish to continue...?”

to be continued..

It didn’t take Faustino long to make up his decision. Whether he get it to Alastor in time or not, he had to reap what he sow.   
  


“Boo, do you care about Lucifer like I care about Alastor?”

Clockwork cocked an eyebrow as he tried to understand the question. He was created as a living portal to heaven earth and hell. The one in charge to opening the gates of heaven so the angels can exterminate every year and keeping fear and power in line as his was equal to the Lords of heaven and hell. The viscount to the Earl Lucifer, to make sure the fallen Angel of Pride became what he was meant to be. The Devil.

So why was he hesitant to to answer the question truthfully if he was created by God to be a emotionless yet powerful living creature, nor good or bad?

“It’s optional..” 

“You’re so full of shit it’s unbelievable..” Faustino smirked as he chuckled the cheap answer off.

“Oh fuck off, Faustino.”   
  


Faustino laughed at Clockwork. He knew he was right about Clockwork, maybe that creature did have a heart. Clockwork walked away to the other side of the clock tower where his studies were, opposite side of the stairs so he still saw Faustino and Faustino saw him.   
  


He got to work on the elixir east Faustino sat in clockwork’s chair and looked at random file like they were magazines.   
  
Clockwork started to become lonely for a reason he couldn’t understand. Maybe it was the present of someone other than Lucifer or maybe it was selfishness. He looked up at Faustino and the two locked eyes, both feeling the same loneliness.   
  


“Want to help?” Clockwork asked as he tried to hide a blush of embarrassment. Confessing to his feelings were awkward, and that just made Faus flustered and blush too.   
  


But Faus managed to smile and made his way over, rolling his sleeves up “Thought you never ask..”

  
~ 

“Fine, how about I pay you, Driscoll~”

”hmm..”

”Money~” Vox said as he laid back on the couch of the loft.

”how much..” Driscoll asked.

“A lot of Money~” 

Vox hear knocking at his door after the line went dead. He opened it to find Driscoll at the door, allowing himself in as he sat on the recliner, panting through his smirk as he pulled out the poison in the smallest glass bottle. Vox chuckled as he smirked and walked over, taking it and pulling it close to his box screen to look at it.   
  


Faustino’s poison.   
  


Originally made as a perfume was now one of the most deadliest poisons to the human realm. Made of belladonna, lead, arsenic and its secret ingredient. Hemlock.   
  


Easy as it sounded, it was difficult to make since only Faustino knew how to mix the quantities together. Since his death, the perfumes died away too with very few to none still in the world today. Some making it’s way to hell and tampering away as Faustino refused to make any after his ‘Deal’ with Clockwork. 

It was a miracle that there was one or very few left, especially after Vox used his last one on Alastor those many years ago.

Vox averted his attention to the door that opened with Valentino entering. Vox smirked as he looked up at him. Val presented the sliver and watched Vox taint it and mix the elixir and the colorless poison together.   
  


Val went to Driscoll “Any more left?”   
  


Driscoll shook his head “Last one.. that’s why I better be paid good for that, hear me Vox...”

”Once we know that thing is dead..” Vox said with a smirk.

Driscoll looked at him angrily and stood, “that’s not part of the deal Vox. If you choose to screw me over again, I’ll report you to-“ 

“To who?~ Clockwork?~ You know he’ll never believe you...hear me out. Once I know that little shot is dead, I’ll get my Val back, and Alastor will be sold off to Beatrice. That money will be given to you, okay?~”

Driscoll said nothing as he looked down from the two overlords.   
  


“Just be glad it’s not you again Driscoll~”

Driscoll bit his tongue as Valentino gave him that look. He couldn’t do anything against two overlords, he was a lowlife spawn and money was his weakness. He wasn’t gonna go back to being a side male hooker after cheating his way to where he was now. He went along with it.

The three made their way to the lower complex of Beatrice’s studio, where vox and Driscoll hid away to share a smoke and Val awaited for Alastor. Though, something inside his was eating him up as he held this poison, the same poison that killed his little girl...

~ 

Alastor and Husk made their way to the complex, the closer they got the more surreal everything was becoming. Husk was worried about this, handing Alastor over for the elixir. What if they didn’t believe them, or if they knew about their plan about taking the elixir in a false excuse of love and teleporting away? There was so many what if’s that Husk was worried this was definitely not gonna work. But they had to try.   
  


Alastor was a mess, no one really recognized him with such a low power aura and his lack of dressing up. He didn’t care, especially after all the events taken this week. All he wanted by the end of this awful week was to know that he was actually going to be a parent, and that Husk was going to stay with him. That was all he was hoping for by the end of all this.   
  
But he couldn’t tell husk he was drained. That he possibly couldn’t get them away when they needed to. He couldn’t confess to Husk that he felt his power fading away. That he no longer saw his Shadow. That he was feeling almost more of a lowlife spawn, a human practically. He had to hope that his energy would come back soon, he couldn’t let Husk or his baby down.   
  


The paused before entering the complex, where Husk and Val immediately met eye to eye.

~ 

Clockwork held the elixir after it was completed, the top sealed with wax and a tie, making it look like a fancy bottle of Maker’s Mark.

Faus looked at it and the glowing potion inside, but mostly at the bow and wax seal.   
  


“You know he’s just gonna pop it open and take it down like a cock right?” Faus commented. He just had to let Clockwork know he was wasting his time making it look like a gift basket.  
  


“I have a tendency to make sure everything is to be done perfectly...”

“Fabulous much?~” Faustino asked with a smirk.

”Fucking Flamboyant..”

Clockwork said with a hidden smirk of enjoyment as he placed it in a bag, and gave to Faustino as Faustino slipped his coat on.

He frowned when he took the bag, he honestly didn’t want to leave yet. Cursing himself inside for not spilling it the first time around.   
  


Clockwork looked at him “What?”

”Do...Do you want to come with me?” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Averting his gaze away so he doesn’t focus just on Clockwork.

Clockwork sighed as he crossed his arms and placed as hand to rub his temple.   
  


“I have a lot of work to be done, Faustino..” 

“1 hour.” Faustino kneeled fo his height to get face to face with him. The fact Faustino had to kneel to get to Clockwork’s small stature made the smaller man embarrassed and his chest, why was his chest feeling warm. It made him sick.   
  


“45 minutes..” he retorted, Faustino smirked.

”I’m waiting then..” he trotted off and sat as he waited for Clockwork.

Clockwork walked away as he groaned, he regretted agreeing, yet at the same time, maybe 45 minutes out of the towers would help..

~  
  


Husk left Alastor and Valentino to talk, hoping Alastor would continue the plan. Kiss up to Val and take the elixir. Then him and Husk would up and leave through teleportation to Faustino’s in case they chose to follow. Faustino hated them but he would let them die, would he?

He wandered the hall and heard two people talking. Immediately he recognized the voiced as he quietly listened in.

“Do you think it’s done yet?” Vox said on his last cigar, getting impatient as he waited for Valentino.   
  


“You know he likes to play with his food before he eats, give it time...why?” Driscoll asked as he watched the pink smoke of Beatrice’s cigars dance in the air.

Vox looked at him curiously.

”So why poison him? I kinda don’t understand that...? And why Fausty’s poison? You could have used anyone else’s..I make pretty good poisons...”

Vox laid back “Yours or any other murder’s not as strong and undetected as Faustino’s.. this poison he used on people was tasteless and colorless. It was perfectly made to seem as if they fell from the common flu, that southern asshole may have been another fucking alligator hunter, but he’s not stupid..I almost wish I could say I admire how long he’s done it without ever being caught.. 

This way the Elixir would kill the kid and Alastor would believe he’s barren, and if he finds out it was poisoned, well the only person who could have poisoned it was Faustino. That’s when I come in and kill the cat. This way I get Val and my vengeance on that asshole for fighting Val in the casino, for losing that deal with Faustino...for pissing Val off for taking Alastor..”

”How about that ring?” Driscoll commented as he looked on the diamond stud on Vox’s finger.   
  


Vox smirked as he showed it off “It’s a small portion of what that flying rat left behind?~ You wouldn’t believe the sad shit’s love letter he left with it, it’s classic! “ 

Vox laughed it off as Driscoll looked at the precious diamond.

Husk felt sick after feeling the ring missing from under his hat. He stepped away and turned, hitting the wall before darting away. Vox turned his attention to the hall then. He took his hand away from Driscoll as they both stood.   
  


He needs to get Alastor and they needed to leave. Not only was His life on the line, but he couldn’t imagine if Alastor had taken the elixir. He made his way to the living room where the two were, but they weren’t there anymore and he felt cold as he heard two pairs of feet following close. He hid in the vents and tried to look for Alastor’s scent, quickly catching hold of it and taking off to the opposite direction of Vox as he quickly but quietly made his way through the vent system, overhearing Vox threaten to hang Husk with his cables.   
  


~   
  
Valentino held Alastor in his lap as the two made out. Alastor wanted to throw up as he felt the other’s hands on him, the thought of Husk scolding him every time the two ex lovers touched, the fear of loosing the one person he actually loved made him panic, but he managed to keep it at bay.   
  


This was for Husk, as their baby, as crazy as it sounded, it was what was needed. Valentino tried to slip his hands back into Alastor’s pants but Alastor stopped him.

”Ah ah ah!~ elixir first, then sex..” he played along as he held to Valentino. Valentino thought about it and sighed.

”Not even a quick rim?” Valentino asked. He didn’t need it, but he wanted to distract himself from giving the elixir to Alastor. Something inside made his guilt grow.   
  


“Please Val..I’ll were that red lingerie you love so much~” Alastor smirked as he walked his fingers up Val’s chest to rest on his neck. The sinful thought of wrapping his hands around Val’s neck and strangling him made him smile widely.

”with the fluffy headband?” Val added as he purred and held Alastor closer.   
  


Alastor cupped his face and kissed him “Anything you like~ I... I owe you..”

Alastor sat up and wiped his eyes. Val sat up to and held Alastor’s wrists as he looked at him, tears in Alastor’s eyes.   
  


“What do you mean you owe me..”

Alastor looked to Val “You.. you made me realize how much I missed this.. miss us.. I spent so many years away from it, after something you didn’t even take part of...I-I wasted so many years with that bastard that-“ Valentino shut him up with a deep kiss. He pulled the elixir from his coat and handed it to Alastor.   
  


“Take it.. after it’s all done and said, you won’t see that bastard cat anymore, I promise.. it will just be me and you...” 

Alastor choked up as he held the elixir and nodded “Can I clean myself up..” 

Valentino kissed his neck “be quick darling..” 

Alastor made his way to the bathroom outside the bedroom, wiping his eyes as he closed the door and locked it. A huge smile ran across his face as he held the elixir, wanting so much to laugh as his tears were nothing but joy. Maybe those drama classes were useful after in his living years. He was going to keep his husk, and now his baby. 

He popped the bottle open, putting the tip of the bottle to his lips but before drinking, something shook the vent and scared Alastor shitless.   
  


“Don’t Drink It!” A familiar voice spoke. Alastor took the bottle away.   
  


“Husk..” he whispered “what are you doing.. d-did you see anything..” he asked concern about what Husk has seen him do with Valentino.   
  


Husk dodged the question entirely, he tried to finds a way out of the lodged vent, only able to see Alastor’s feet.   
  


“D-Did you take the elixir?!” Husk asked desperately.  
  


”I’m going to..” Alastor said as he brought the bottle up.

“No! Don’t take it! You’ll kill the baby!” He warned Alastor.   
  


“No it won’t! It’s gonna save him, it’s gonna save us-“ 

“It’s poisoned Alastor! Please listen to me! I heard Vox! He poisoned it! He’s gonna frame your uncle! Please..!” He begged Alastor as he curled up and cried. He couldn’t let Alastor hurt anymore, he couldn’t let his one and only son die, he couldn’t let this family fall apart before it begun. He’s already attached, and inside, the guilt, the pain of what if, He hated it all.   
  


“This is our only chance, MY only chance to have him..I’m not losing my baby, Husk...not again.” Alastor hissed as he tended up and took the bottle up and out of view from Husk.   
  


Husk fisted his hands and looked away “Dump it.. on a plant, down the sink, trust me Alastor... if you love me..if you care.. please..”

Nothing. It felt like forever before he could hear the bottle empty from its fluids and the glass bottle placed back a Alastor’s feet. Husk’s heart sank and in some miracle he managed to free the filter of the vent and come out.   
  


He stood with tears in his eyes as he looked at Alastor with his head in his hands, and the plant that sat on the back of the toilet dead from the elixir’s content.   
  


Alastor cried in his hands, a cry that made even Husk’s chest ache and feel cold, like he did something wrong against Alastor. He couldn’t do anything but hug him, to hold him tight and let Alastor know he wasn’t alone.

~ 

Clockwork outside the tower was a rare and somewhat scary sight to people that knew who he was. Others would believe he was just another earth-born Overlord, but either way, no one dared stay in his or Faustino’s way as they walked the streets, passing small stores.

Faustino somehow didn’t feel cold anymore, if anything he felt hot. Maybe it was because his heart was somewhat racing causing insane amount of blood to cycle his body in overdrive. But with his scarf over his snout, he did well with keeping his cool.   
  


Clockwork however wasn’t phased by having anyone by his side, if anything he seemed to enjoy the company, and to finally have an excuse out the tower. He stopped and pulled Faustino by his jacket into a store, making Faustino almost fall from the sudden thrust coming from the back of his coat.   
  


They spent time from one store to the next, just looking at the various items they had. They come across a lethal store where Clockwork took interest in their poisons. Faustino waited, like a husband waiting impatiently for his wife to get the hell out of the store.   
  


“Why are we here again?” Faustino said with a hint of annoyance.

”X-Mas is coming forth and I have yet to get his majesty anything. He enjoys collecting poison, for a reason I still have yet to know...” 

“It’s Christmas..” Faustino corrected him.

”I can’t say that..” Clockwork groaned, followed by Faustino chuckle.

“You know I can make pretty good poisons..” 

“His Majesty has it already, thus thank you for starting his collection.” Clockwork said with a scold. Like a mother supporting their child’s bad habit of collecting the weirdest things. It was terrible, but he loved him. Faustino smirked, at least he made something Lucifer enjoyed.   
  


Clockwork found nothing of value and left then, it seemed rare and unique poisons weren’t around anymore, he turned to Faustino as they walked.

”Maybe I would need your assistance in recreating another poison. A perfume style if you may? Lucifer enjoys whetting them..”

”Anything for my clock tower, but let’s get this elixir to Aly real quick, I don’t need anyone else to..”

It was silent over them for a little as Clockwork thought of the past.

”What do you mean by that? Also may I ask, Doesnt Alastor have a daughter already, why must another child..?” 

Clockwork stopped when he realized Faustino did. Faustino rubbed the back of his neck trying to find the words to explain it. 

”Faustino..?” Clockwork asked as he turned to face him.

”Well...she’s dead. The Elixir Aly took contained a poison, likely mine...” he said as he looked away. Not phased by his granddaughter’s death but what was used in it made him pretty piss. What if it killed Alastor instead as well?

“When they gave It to him, it killed her instead so..” Faustino said as he walked forward and pass Clockwork, unaware that he revealed something in serious matter to Clockwork.   
  


“That’s why We have to make it up to them-“ the ground shook from under them. Faustino looked down to see the crack from under and between him lead to the middle of the earth. The sky grew darker and all hell broke loose. Everything stopped, even time.   
  


Lucifer paused from his nap and sat up as he groaned, like any other teenager, not too phased from the rumbling. He looked over at the scared imp that hid under the coffee table. Before plopping down in the sheets again and continuing his nap.   
  


Faustino held the bag tight in his hands as he turned his head to see Clockwork, who was clearly pissed over the fact that Heaven-Made products was being tampered with, against the laws of Hell. This lead with serious consequences.  
  


“WHO IS TAMPERING WITH HEAVEN-MADE PRODUCTS, FAUSTINO.” He said with a demanding voice, eyes red with white iris to Faustino as He, who never felt slightly fearful about someone he loved, was now fearing his life in the hands of this true demon. Faustino’s fear turned to lust as he smirked, now was his time of vengeance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a long time? Yeah, tell me about it. I didn’t realize how much I crammed into this chapter but I hope to finish the 1st Part of this Story in about two more chapters, then move onto Session Two. Anyone have any guesses what the ending to Part 1 would be? Comment down below and Favorite/Kudos!


	25. Snitch and Smite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continue of the last chapter. 
> 
> Husk has basically chosen possible death, but so has everyone else..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited to say this will probably definitely be the last chapter of the first part, NOT THE STORY. There’s so much more to this little grain of salt and I’m excited to move onto it. After this chapter is uploaded, I’ll take a break for a while to go ahead and continue with the story part 2 so some chapters are ready to go by the time I come back. I really hope to come back to some kudos and comments on this chapter and lots of love during this time. Thank you

Valentino laid in bed awaiting Alastor. He had stripped and even motioned himself. Inside he felt bad but at the same time, it was what was needed for him to take back Alastor for his own. He wasn’t gonna raise another person’s kid and he be damned if he let him go like he did all those regretful years ago. His mind running and His patience was running thin and just that moment he got a call from Vox.   
  


He picked it up and before even able to mutter ‘What’, he was given bad news served on a golden plater.   
  


“I lost the cat.” Vox said as he stayed by the only entrance and exit of the building, pacing back and forth while Driscoll looked some more.   
  


“How do you lose a drunk Fuck.” Valentino hissed over the phone with anger as his heart dropped. Vox knew he was in trouble, thus they had to go with plan B.   
  


“Don’t piss me off Val. Get Alastor and let’s Leave. I already called Beatrice to pick us up. Last thing I need is that prick to go to Faustino... I think he knows what’s up Val-.”

”You better be praying right now. You picked the wrong day to fuck up, Vox.” Val said before hanging up and rushing to get dressed. He heard noise from the bathroom and his antennas were quick to pick them up. As he focused in, he felt like he heard two set of feet’s quietly tap the floor.   
  


He threw on his coat and made his way out the bedroom. 

~ 

Husk didn’t know how long he was holding Alastor, 5 minutes, an hour? It all seemed way too long but at the same time, not long enough as he wiped Alastor’s eyes of his tears. Seeing the state Alastor was in and the loss of his aura, he soon came to a sickening realization.

”You can’t use your powers, can’t you...”

Alastor’s ears went low. He didn’t know what to tell Husk. He already let his baby down, now Husk. He shrunk lower on the seat of the toilet as he held himself, disappointed in no one other than himself. Maybe this is why Faustino earned him he thought. 

  
But Husk sighed and pecked a little loving kiss on his lips to get Alastor out of his thoughts. 

He pulled Alastor to his feet. They had to leave, Husk can feel this ball of knots in him just knew there be more trouble. He tossed the dead plant into the trash, thinking how that could have been his son moments ago.  
  


He peaked his head out the bathroom to see the coast was barely clear. He held Alastor’s Hand as the two made their way quietly out the bathroom to the door of the dark room. Husk found the door locked, maybe to ensure Alastor wouldn’t leave. He tried to pick it with his claw. That’s when Alastor’s ears picked up Valentino walking to the the unoccupied bathroom they were just in.   
  


“Alastor!” Val called out as he turned to the hall that lead to the living area they were in.   
  


Husk was taking too long. Alastor tried to tell him to move away but Husk was so damn persistent. So As Husk picked more at the lock, a foot came crashing next to his head, breaking the door off it’s locks and hinges.   
  


Before he had time to react, Alastor grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out. That’s when Val caught sight of them and went after.   
  


They came to a dead end and turned to see Val adjusting his robe as he panted angrily.

”This is the thanks I get! Your betrayal? Com’ on Al, we can make this right mama~“ he said with a smirk of menace and lust, angry with what the cat has done to persuade Alastor to him.   
  


Little did he know that Alastor was never persuaded, nor tempted by sweet nothings but given the choice..

“I’ve always hate you calling me that..” Alastor said with a smile. Just to show all the time he spent with Val was in Vain and heartbreak, nothing more but years wasted with him as he grew loathe for the Moth at the moment.

He pulled Husk behind him, the only person he’s ever loved, even though he was in a more fragile state as Val growled and near. But before the two Former Ex-Lovers could engage in battle, the earth underneath shook and cracked. And the building was pulled apart, the half of building falling and collapsing on Valentino, while the other side barely held.   
  


Alastor scooped up Husk and hopped story to story, making it down with a little trot to his steps as he held Husk bridal style. Husk remained silent and embarrassed as his pregnant lover carried him with no problem as the building behind them fell to the ground, though it was clear their building wasn’t the only one effected from the cracking and one time rumble of the underworld.  
  
  


Husk held to Alastor as he was carried away by him, blushing from the thought of Alastor still protecting him with no danger around. Maybe it was the mothering instinct kicking in already or maybe it was because he felt pity for Husk. He liked to believe it was the instinct part rather his inability to protect.

”You’re going to be a good mom..” Husk said as he looked away, trying to hide his blushed face.   
  


Alastor was surprised to hear that, but it warmed his heart at the same time as he snorted a silly laugh.   
  


“Let’s see if we could get to that part..”

”We will, I promised..” Husk said as he made Alastor look at him. Alastor worried for the child within him, but Husk reassured him of his promise and that tiny hope stayed as he smiled a little, even though the week was coming to an end. Husk gave up completely, but he wasn’t gonna show that to Alastor, he had to be strong for him as he tucked his arms in and cuddled against Alastor, purring quietly.  
  


Just then, wires wrapped around Alastor’s neck and pulled him back, making Husk fall from his arms as Husk hurried to help himself up. He saw Vox stood clear from the rubble, power engaged as an angry expression and a crack on his screen showed. The cables wrapped around Alastor’s wrists and bonded him from behind. The other set tied his feet down and forced him to his knees. The doctor brushed the stone as blood dripped from his head, walking over by Vox.   
  


Valentino rose from the rubble as well, bruised as he spit blood from his mouth, his one antenna bare, having lost its white and black fluff from the rubble. With Alastor bounded, Husk never felt so small as Valentino made his way out the broken building and to him, grabbing and picking him up by the his neck.   
  


Husk tried to fight the grip but it was futile as all his did was shred his arm with scratches. Val pulled his arms away from him and used the last one that was holding a piece of glass. 

Alastor tried to break away but this only lead to Vox, who had his powers, tighten his grip more, Driscoll walking up to Alastor and petting his head to calm him, more just finding the amusement of Alastor’s tears as Val used the glass against Husk’s neck and dragging to just cut the skin.   
  


But before making anymore lethal damage to Husk, a sudden depression came over them all. The sky turning to a void. Whispers filling the air. The feeling of dread, self loathe, fear...

All this sudden emotion triggering their human emotions inside, reminding them of what they are after all, what they’ve done and where they were now. And if that wasn’t enough, a voice that seemed to come from nowhere to remind them.

”You have all sinned, now pay the ultimate price with your soul, mustn’t I remind you where you stand.” the voice said sternly.   
  


The devil’s eye looking over them went away with the void, the world around them becoming what it was before. The only thing left from the fearful trauma was tears left in each person's eyes from their sudden surge of emotions that lead them here. But two new bodies stood before them. A much taller reptilian and a small cyclops.   
  


Faustino walked in the middle of everyone, seeing them clearly effected and breaking down from the nightmare that was their lives. Faustino couldn’t understand it, then again the force depression only felt like a grain of sand in his eye as he rubbed it.   
  


“I’ve felt worst, TicTok..” he chuckled over at Clockwork who moved his way to Faustino to get a better observation of the scene. Scratching his chin as he somewhat regretted causing such a large amount of damage, now he would have to pay overtime for reconstruction.

And the thought of all those who pass from either being crushed to death or falling in the crevasses of the earth made him think as well. Maybe send a gift basket or wine.. or maybe gift baskets with wine to those Imps Families that lost there sorry excuse of a family member’s lives during his surge of anger. But for the sinners, their bodies can stay littered as a reminder of extermination around the corner. 

Husk fell to the ground and held his throat as he curled up and cried to himself, fur puffed in fear of making the same mistakes again out of his uncontrollable rage. It was only one shove, but just like his father’s death, it was one shove too much to make a tragic mistake.  
  


Valentino let the glass shard go and looked to the sky but his forearms covered his eyes while the other set wrapped around him, clinging tightly to hold together his reputation rather than break and be the loser his mother always viewed him as, forced to take drastic measures to show he wasn’t completely useless. No wonder his mother favored his Brother, however even in death he’s compared.   
  


Alastor frowned as he looked to the ground, tears racing down his face as he held himself and sat back on his legs, his wrist and neck bruised the the fight against the wires that restrained him. But the bruising didn't matter compared to the fear inside him. He killed to cover that whole that was his heart, to cover up for the losses he had through this life, he wanted change, he couldn’t lose them again. 

Vox retracted his wires and his screen went black to keep everyone from seeing him. It was worst enough that he fucked their whole mission, Valentino was always disappointed with him, jealousy grew as he realized this was the reason he loved Alastor so much more, cause Alastor could never mess up in Val’s eyes, only Vox. Compared and Contrasted.

Driscoll tried to escape, run and hide from the scene. That’s all he was ever good at, hiding from the truth and pushing to be innocent in the crimes he’s done. That’s when Clockwork got a scent of the poison from Driscoll.   
  


Driscoll was pulled back by shear force and tossed between the circle as everyone started to come to their senses. Husk looked around for Al and when he caught sight, he dashed over and held him tightly, helping to bring him from his nightmare, to make good on his mistakes and to prove Alastor he didn’t lose a thing. Alastor stood and held husk tightly, though Husk’s tight grip around his torso and face pressed firmly in his chest made Alastor chuckle as he pet Husk to soothe each other.   
  


Vox came back on the screen to see Val adjusting his robe and snarling at him.   
  


“Fucked me over yet again..” Val cursed Vox.   
  


“Tch!” Vox groaned as he rolled his eyes, yep, still a living nightmare as Valentino held himself so highly.   
  


As Driscoll hurried to stand, they all paid attention to the angry cyclops.   
  


“Who tampered with heaven-made products.” Clockwork asked before Faustino leaned over on him.   
  
Vox felt sick as he looked to Val in worry. Val didn’t know what to say, and gave Vox a glare that made Vox feel...ashamed. Like he was to blame when it was mostly Val’s fault let alone idea.

“Busted Ha!” Faustino added, if there was one thing he loved more than seeing the life drain from someone’s eyes, it was snitching on people you may or may not even know and getting them served unreasonable death.

Alastor would genuinely enjoy this, he was his uncle’s nephew, the genuinely enjoyed the same things, but instead he looked away from his uncle as he held Husk tight. The feeling of his only father figure’s disappointment weighed heavy on him.   
  


Faustino couldn’t have felt more the same. Seeing Alastor basically ignore him was, heart wrenching. For reasons he couldn’t understand. Yeah he raised Alastor like a son, yeah he loved him throughout his life, and yeah they were the only family they had. But he couldn’t pick a certain reason, nor could he understand why his chest ached. Maybe a Heart attack. 

Husk held Alastor back as he grew courage to look at Faustino. His expression reminding Faustino what the cat said before they left from his sight.   
  


Forgive him at least.   
  


Faustino sighed and placed a hand on Clockwork’s shoulder to get his attention, in which he did.   
  


“My nephew and the pussy cat are good, I think your focus should be more concern on WHO placed the MY poison...” he said as he looked at Valentino, Vox and Driscoll.   
  
“I don’t even get commission..” Faustino said under his breath as he really thought about it and damn, did that bother him.

Clockwork raised his hand to silent Faustino, then used it to point at Driscoll as his heart sunk. Driscoll panicked and asked for help, from Valentino and Vox, to help justify him, but they didn’t. Driscoll turned to them.   
  
“You fucking owed me! Vox, don’t act so innocent! You made me-” He spoked with his attention facing them as the three argued.

“Faustino, Ruby..” Clockwork said as he rubbed his head and watched the three fight.

”TicTok-“ Faustino was gonna retort but clockwork glare got him to silent.   
  


Valentino and Vox stood away as they argued with Driscoll while Alastor and Husk stood behind Clockwork and Faustino. 

Faus sighed and looked at only the ground and Driscoll’s feet when his eyes turned red.   
  


Blood stained everywhere.

On Val and Vox’s face and the ground and the clothes. Everywhere, no flesh remained of Driscoll but as if Driscoll dissolved into nothing besides his blood. Faustino quickly changed them back, last thing he needed was to look around with his eyes like that and possibly kill Alastor, as he could care less if he looked at anyone else. He looked up as everyone, even Husk and Alastor looked at Faustino with shock. So this was his true power, the shot gun, brute strength, and black magic was just the tip of the iceberg.  
  


However, This was one of Clockwork’s abilities, so the question remained on how did Faustino claim it?   
  


Clockwork didn’t explain anything. He did what he had to and that was to wipe away the stain. He turned away from the group but spoke before leaving.   
  


“For now on, Faustino, be my eyes and ears for when I’m needed elsewhere. However to make this clear, There are no favorites. Punishment will be punishment. All of you are nothing more but weeds in God’s garden that have been pulled by the roots of the living and thrown away here in my own patch of dirt. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY IF MY STANDARDS AREN’T MET.” He said before heading off to his tower, he figured he meet Faustino back there anyways after he was done with his trouble causing nephew.   
  


Faustino walked up to Alastor, kinda not knowing what to say as he rubbed the back of his neck. Should he explain himself of the power he just used, should he apologize, or should he give the elixir and get out of there. He found his direction when Husk forced Alastor to face his uncle, he wanted to leave them be but with Val and Vox still present at the scene, they were just gonna have to talk as a family.   
  


Alastor really wanted to ask him about his suppose ‘hidden’ power, but he opted not to, wanting more to just go home and away from him. 

”Look I kinda accidentally might have fucked u- you know never mind, I told you so! The hell am I talking about, I’m always right!” He said sternly at Alastor, now hell was destroyed because of him and he killed a man during his ‘date’ while also striking fear to everyone who saw him. Though thinking about it, it wasn’t the worst thing to happen to him. Plus that 45 minutes turned to hours so Faustino was well happy. The only thing that bothered him was his boner that with a vengeance from seeing a angry Clockwork. 

After he was done scolding Alastor, he saw no change. The only think that changed was the pain in his chest growing more as Alastor turned to Husk, grabbing his arm as they tried to leave. He sighed, he reached in his coat where he kept the bag safe from Clockwork’s temper and handed it to him.   
  


“Here..” 

Alastor was confused as he took the bag, unaware of what was in it as him and Husk, who hid behind Al, opened the bag.   
  


“Just, take it as an apology...” he mumbled to them so Vox and Val didn’t hear as he gave the two a stern look and a growl forced them to hit the road.   
  


Alastor and Husk set their eyes on the Elixir, the real deal, and Alastor teared up as he looked to his uncle. Was this a sick joke or was it something he was actually given. 

“Serious..” he asked Faustino, opening and looking at the small bottle.

“Wait! How the fuck did you get it?? You knew where to get it the whole time but made me run around like an asshole, risk our relationship, and possibly our son?” Husk walked up angrily before Faustino before being shushed with a glare, but still wanting an answer. 

Faustino had to give it to Husk, sometimes he did have balls. 

“Yeah.” He said followed by a chuckle. Husk felt humiliated, but at least they had the elixir. 

“I’m kidding, take a joke..pussy” Faustino said as he hit Husk’s shoulder as he walked off to Alastor. 

“Look, before you take that, Clockwork told me there be consequences-”

”I know...I’m already losing it.” 

“Losing what?” 

“His powers, he’ll basically be vulnerable, like you...except he won’t be a complete pile of shit” Faustino said, making Husk feel worst about himself as he shivered from the cold breeze that will soon threaten him if he chose to stay longer.

“You, still want to do this?” He asked with great concern, concern over his nephew and this future family that would cost him everything. 

Alastor put aside his pride and thought. Maybe losing his powers, no longer being the overlord and getting the attention and drama it came with, would end up actually being a good thing for a while as he thought what the future might bring them, them three, or possibly four..

  
  
Val turned away and walked to the limo that pulled up, his mother inside scolded him as it seemed she got the message of getting Alastor had failed. Vox walked to the car too but the door was shut before he could get in. Genuinely confused, Val lowered the window as he didn’t bother to look at him.   
  


“You’re done, go find another ride..” 

Vox didn’t understand “What do you mean, I did-“ 

“You fucked up. Again. And I’m not going to take it anymore. Find somewhere else, your shit will be waiting outside..” Val said as his mother and him split a cigar.   
  


“Wait!-“ Vox said, but it was a little too late for apologies. 

The window went up and the limo left. Beatrice cuddled her own pussy cat as she smoked her cigar.   
  


“Don’t think you’re off the hook...if only Vincenzo was here, he could get the work done..” She added with a hiss, clearly disappointed with Valentino once more. 

Vox fell to the ground on his knees. Abandoned just like that. He felt his screen static from the pain in his heart. Was this how Alastor felt maybe, was this the same pain that he inflicted on him all those years ago, and now, he’s the one paying for it?   
  
  


He rubbed the his face of the tears as he looked behind him, observing them. 

Alastor handed the empty bottle back to Faustino, who took it back and put it in his jacket to give to Clockwork later. Before leaving. He placed a kiss on Alastor’s head and knuckled Husk’s as he walked off alone, following the trail that lead to Clockwork’s warm tower.   
  


“Congratulations..” he said with honesty. A mental sigh to prepare himself for spring when there be another little rat cat. Only hoping while he’s asleep during the winter that the pregnancy and birth go smoothly. But at the same time, made him smile to have a grandson..Or grandnephew? He didn’t care as long as he was Papi to them. The thought making him grin wider as he disappeared off the horizon of destroyed business and homes.   
  


Alastor couldn’t restrain his smile and Husk couldn’t restrain his own happiness as he picked up Alastor and spun him. Dipping him as the two idiot love birds pressed their heads together, tears falling together and lips finally meeting.   
  


Vox stood and looked at his ring after looking at the two. Was that love? Was that how it was suppose to be? To genuinely be happy with what you were, where you were, as long as you had the other half, happy to be the same way? But how about power and control? Didn’t any of that matter? 

Their kiss broke and something hit Husk on the side of the head. He rubbed it and turned to Vox to flip out on him, but stepped on a piece of metal. A fragile ring laid on the ground. Husk picked it up and saw Vox put his hands in his pockets and walk away, head low as he went to get his things together, fix his screen, and to find another place he could call home and maybe find something his two nemesis had over him.  
  


Husk turned to Alastor with the ring, not really expecting Alastor to be leaning over him looking over at the ring. He became startled and backed away a step as he tried to find a way to explain himself. Instead Alastor took the ring and wandered off from Husk, looking at it and seeing it was real diamonds imbedded in the gold band. Husk tried to fight him for the ring back, embarrassed about it more than anything, but Alastor kept it from him He questioned himself on what kind of ring it was, maybe a expensive piece of jewelry he liked?

Nah, husk would send money on booze, a new tie or even a cardboard box before he buy pieces of gold. Then he realized the ring was far too small to be Husk’s size. Out of curiosity he tried it on himself, and it was a perfect fit. 

  
Alastor blushed when he realized what kind of ring it was. An a engagement ring. Husk stopped fighting him when Alastor put the ring on, he cursed himself for not hiding it sooner.   
  


Alastor looked at the ring then at Husk.   
  


“Husk..” he called his name to get his attention as Husk held himself and looked away. This wasn’t how it was suppose to go. Not when Alastor and him were expecting, not in the middle of the rubble of Hell that they were at fault of, not given by their nemesis, not like this at all. Not when all the stress was relief only to be piled on again with a new problem of this awful proposal. 

“I was gonna give it to you a while ago before we got into that fight... Then I kept prolonging it after we made up, now we’re having a kid and..finding all this stuff about ya” he sighed as he looked up “I just don’t want you to say no I came this far, forgave you this much..I guess that’s why I kept prolonging it...” 

Husk said as he sat on a piece of rock with his head in his hands, he was embarrassed. Of all proposals, this was by far the worst, he knew Alastor deserved better, but he was too coward enough to make it happen.   
  


Alastor sat in Husk’s lap to his surprise and held him close as he wore his smile proudly, leaning his head on Husk’s.   
  


“Since the beginning..” 

Alastor gave him a questionable look as Husk found the words to continued.

“I don’t know how I wondered my way to the woods, Let alone found your porch, and I’ll never understand why you let me in, that I think we both can question the hell out of... but those weeks, those months leading up were probably some of the weirdest, craziest, stupidest days of my after life...but they were some of the best too..because of you, and all the stupid things you put me through..”

He said with a chuckle before turning to rub his neck as he looked away, trying to find his words to fit right. 

  
“What I’m saying is, I want to know that those days will continue...just add onto it?” Husk Asked Alastor. 

“You’re stuck with me whether you like it or not Mister... but maybe you do..~” Alastor said with a smirk, he was determined to keep his cat around. 

He teasingly pet Husk at his sensitive spots to calm him from his thoughts, as he showed his ring to Husk proudly. Husk smiled as he took Al’s hand and kissed it. 

He stood and pulled Alastor along with him. They should go home, it wasn’t safe anymore but Husk liked that a little. And As he dragged his Lover across the city to their home where they would both be safe from the cruel world that surrounded them, and to prepare for another loop to jump through which was to prepare for the arrival of their son, he questioned one thing.   
  
“Should I trust you?”

Alastor thought about it as he followed behind Husk, pass the debris and out the gate of the City to their home before the next Winter Storm could take affect.

“Maybe..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for following me throughout the first part of this story, I really hope you all liked it and will continue to read onto the next part. I look forward to any questions you may have or any comments or kudos. Thank you very much again, have a nice day!


End file.
